Wonderland Sigue al conejo blanco
by danitza hoshi
Summary: Es la primera parte de la historia. Ginny atraviesa una decepción que la lleva a conocer un mundo mágico diferente del que ella conocía. Nuevo nombre, nueva casa, nuevos amigos. entre ellos Draco pítulo 5: Verdades a Medias
1. Introducción

**Wonderland**

Esta historia antes se llamaba 'Mi Nuevo Existir'.

Ahora, les presento una historia reestructurada completamente. Claro, con la ideal principal presente en la historia. Algunos personajes que había creado en la historia anterior, los he eliminado y a otros (casi la mayoría) les he cambiado el nombre.

Espero que les guste esta historia y este primer capítulo.

De verdad, le he dedicado casi todo mi tiempo a esta historia, que es la que más me encanta.

La voy a presentar en tres partes, y cada una con epílogo.

Esta primera parte se llama: Sigue al conejo blanco.

Al final de la historia, les contaré la razón del nombre.

Gracias por su apoyo incondicional todo este tiempo y por esperar tanto tiempo. Les agradezco eternamente.


	2. 1  She s Only Fifteen

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los demás personajes son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno:<strong>

**She's only Fifteen**

**I**

Se respiraba un aire extraño en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, toda una sensación de inquietud, ansias y alegría. Todos despidiéndose de sus amigos, de los profesores y también de los recuerdos al terminar otro año escolar. Este año que paso fue muy similar a los anteriores, con buenas y malas noticias, convirtiéndose casi en un hábito el enfrentarse a los peligros que acechaban en el Mundo Mágico.

Las palabras del director Dumbledore al cerrar este año escolar, brindándoles aliento para seguir adelante sin temor en sus vidas, hablándoles de la unión y del amor familiar, de los amigos, y de permanecer siempre unidos en épocas tan difíciles como las actuales. Porque siempre dentro de la oscuridad, hay una luz al final del camino.

- Necesito pedirle ayuda a Hermione – dijo casi en un susurro una muy sonriente Ginny Weasley.

Dentro de este pedacito de luz, se encontraban las noticias para Ginny. Ella siendo una joven pelirroja de 15 años de edad, hermana menor de seis hermanos pelirrojos muy sobre protectores, no podía esperar más para ese año y todo lo que podría ocurrir a partir de ese momento. Ella terminaba su quinto año escolar en Hogwarts e iba a pasar las vacaciones en casa como siempre, con sus hermanos, padres y también con una persona en especial…

Harry Potter.

Él era la persona más importante en su mundo y en ese momento Harry le prestaba atención, era diferente, no como otros años. ¡Habían salido juntos!

No fue exactamente una cita planeada pero se quedaron solos en una salida a Hogsmeade mientras que Hermione y Ron se fueron a pelear a alguna de las tiendas. Pasaron horas juntos, hablando de diferentes temas, que antes no hubieran hablado. Él la trataba diferente desde entonces, o eso era lo que le decía una y otra vez Hermiones para animarla. Ella también se comportaba diferente cuando estaba cerca de él, ya no se escondía o se quedaba frente a él petrificada. Además, ella se arreglaba todas las mañanas para él, para Harry, para que se diera cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

¡Ya no era la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo! Y de eso estaba segura, tal vez aun no le prestaba la atención que ella deseaba pero todo estaba cambiando. Harry le pedía consejos, escuchaba sus chistes, le pedía ayuda, y eso mantenía su sonrisa todos los días. Por estas pequeñas cosas sabía que podía cambiar en cualquier momento la situación entre ellos, y si Merlín lo deseaba, en muy poco tiempo podían llegar a ser más que amigos. Ella tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo en lograrlo.

¿Por qué estaba enamorada de Harry? Porque Harry era diferente a los demás. No por ser famoso, sino por la persona que era; la forma como sonreía; su forma de actuar cuando sabía que era correcto lo que pensaba; como defendía a sus amigos y enfrentaba todo… Esa era la persona que ella amaba.

Además, Harry se encontraba solo en ese momento. Su relación con Cho había terminado hace algún tiempo, y con ello, Harry se había acercado más a Ginny. Ella lo aprovechaba al máximo, se mostraba tal y como era en realidad, sin temores ni inseguridades como Hermione le había aconsejado.

- Debo de hablar con Hermione pronto – susurró Ginny colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, sentía que se estaba ruborizando.

Ginny caminaba por el colegio muy tranquila pensando en qué debía hacer ahora que Harry pasaría las vacaciones con ellos. Ella ya había empacado todas sus pertenencias en su baúl, solamente faltaba que llegara el momento para irse al _Expreso Hogwarts _junto con todos los demás alumnos del colegio; faltaba menos de un par de horas.

Al girar por uno de los pasillos, se tropezó con algunos alumnos de primer año que se encontraban jugando en los jardines del colegio. Ginny simplemente sonrió tímidamente al observarlos reír y jugar. Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con Luna.

- ¡Luna! – Gritó Ginny cuando la observó a lo lejos, mientras Luna leía atentamente una de sus tantas revistas.

Luna, era su mejor amiga, junto con Hermione eran las únicas amigas que tenía dentro del colegio. Ella simplemente levanto el rostro y la observó por un largo rato, sonriendo levemente sin decir nada.

- Ginny – dijo después de un momento.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo? – Preguntó Ginny sentándose al costado de ella, mirando hacia los jardines del colegio.

- Acerca de los Snorckack de Asta Arrugada – dijo fascinada Luna – Dicen que vieron a un grupo de ellos, en un lugar cerca de los Alpes – murmuró ahora mirando hacia la revista que tenía en manos.

- Que interesante – comentó Ginny sonriendo tiernamente mirando los dibujos que tenía.

Se quedaron en silencio. Luna leyendo atentamente la revista, mientras que Ginny miraba hacia el horizonte, hacia los jardines. Corría una ligera brisa por el patio del colegio.

Ginny se acomoda uno de los mechones detrás de una de las orejas.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer llegando a casa, Luna? – Pregunta Ginny distraída.

- Mi padre me dijo que vamos a salir de viaje juntos – contestó mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¿A dónde irán? – Preguntó Ginny volteando a verla.

- Me dijo que podía ser Transilvania o Eslovaquia – respondió llevando el dedo índice a su barbilla, pensativa.

- ¿De vacaciones? – Cuestionó Ginny curiosa, más que nada por los países que el padre de Luna había elegido.

- Si y también para buscar algunas criaturas mágicas – dijo Luna sonriendo muy emocionada.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó con mucho cariño.

- Espero que me escribas sobre tus vacaciones – dijo Ginny con las manos en los hombros de ella, sonriendo de forma traviesa a su amiga.

- Por supuesto – afirmó Luna sonriendo de forma cómplice hacia Ginny.

En ese preciso momento se escuchaba el llamado de los profesores indicando que todos los alumnos debían regresar a sus respectivas salas comunes, porque pronto iban a partir en los carruajes hacia la estación de trenes.

Ambas amigas caminaron por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia sus salas comunes. Al llegar a una encrucijada de pasillos ambas se miraron.

- ¿Viajaremos juntas en el tren? – Preguntó Luna mirándola fijamente.

- Voy a viajar con Hermione, Harry y mi hermano –respondió Ginny con una sonrisa de disculpas.

- Oh – atinó a decir Luna mirándola por un momento, al final sonrió levemente – Que bueno – refiriéndose a Harry en especial.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny sonriendo tímidamente.

- Te escribiré – prometió Luna antes de irse hacia su sala común.

- Yo también – dijo Ginny alegre y despidiéndose con la mano.

De esta manera, Ginny observo a Luna alejarse y antes de que ella girara por uno de los pasadizos, grito hacia su amiga.

- Estaré esperando tu carta – dijo Ginny moviendo su brazo en lo alto.

Luna dió una vuelta y levanto un poco su mano, moviendo sus dedos en forma de despedida.

- Mira – mencionó Luna señalando hacia los jardines, hacia el cielo exactamente – Esta azul, va a ser un bonito día.

Dicho esto, le sonrió y se fue por el pasadizo, desapareciendo de la vista de Ginny.

Ginny siguió su camino por los pasillos desolados. Tranquila y miraba cada uno de los retratos que se movían y hacían muecas.

- Aléjate Agnes – exclamó una alumna de Ravenclaw a quien pudo reconocer al instante, Amèlie Everington.

Una alumna muy presumida y mimada, todo porque su familia tenía mucho dinero. Ron repetía todo el tiempo que Everington era muy antipática y que sus padres debían de ser iguales, cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos. Una medusa muy cruel con todos los alumnos incluso con los más pequeños que caminaban cerca de ella. Harry la llamaba la bruja de hielo y varios de sus compañeros del mismo año de Gryffindor lo confirmaban, aunque no dejaban muchos de ellos de admitir que si era 'algo' atractiva. Ron tuvo varios encuentros desagradables con ella, siendo acusado y castigado injustamente. Ella era muy elitista al escoger sus amistades, todas pertenecían exclusivamente a las casas de Slytherins y Ravenclaws como Agnes Vaughan. Esa joven iba en el mismo año que Ginny y era altamente peligrosa, incluso más que cualquier otro alumno del colegio que le duplicará el tamaño. Sobre todo jugando al quidditch y en todo tipo de evento deportivo en el que se involucrará, era de temer.

- No exageres, Amèlie – reclamó riendo Agnes.

- Si hasta Alexa ha admitido que es repugnante – protestó Amèlie asqueada.

Caminando detrás de ellas dos, se encontraban dos alumnos más de Slytherin, para variar. Alexa Weinreich y Simon Haddock, quienes según Harry y Ron eran mortífagos reclutados y estaban siendo entrenados junto con Draco Malfoy.

Dejo de observarlos cuando se metió a un pasillo que tenía a su derecha y justo en ese instante, escucha unas voces que se filtraban de uno de los salones, los cuales deberían de estar desocupados y sin alumnos.

Miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo, y se acerco lentamente; tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al caminar para poder escuchar la conversación y saber de quienes se trataba, y sobre todo de no avisarles de su presencia.

La puerta del salón se encontraba entre abierta, aun así la luz que se filtraba en el salón no permitía reconocer a alguno de los alumnos y menos observarlos con claridad. Ginny se acercó lo más que pudo para poder escuchar su conversación.

- ¿A dónde te vas de viaje? – Preguntó uno de los chicos.

Ginny no reconoció la voz, pero estaba segura de que era alguno de los compañeros del mismo año que Ron.

- Nosotros nos vamos a Irlanda por un par de semanas – dijo otra persona – ¿Ustedes?

Esa voz reconoció casi de inmediato, Seamus, compañero de Ron y de Harry.

- Me voy a quedar en casa de Ron – dijo otra persona.

Ginny se sobresaltó en ese momento, ella reconoció de inmediato esa voz, la voz de Harry. Ella se acercó aun más pegando su rostro en la puerta para poder escucharlos con mayor claridad.

Siguieron hablando de otros temas, un poco más sobre Quidditch, de las clases, hasta que Seamus tocó un tema que Ginny quería saber con mayor detalle.

- ¿Cómo te va con Cho? – Preguntó de repente Seamus.

Ginny se inclinó un poco más sobre la puerta, esperando escuchar la respuesta. Aunque, ella sabía que Harry había terminado con Cho, para ella era importante conocer si Harry aun seguía sintiendo algo por ella. _Pasaron algunos segundos en los que no se emitió respuesta alguna_, por ello arrugó la frente y sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago.

- Ya no salgo con Cho – dijo Harry tranquilo.

Esa respuesta logró sacar una sonrisa a Ginny, escuchar esa respuesta de la boca de Harry era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

- Pero – comenzó a decir Seamus, con ese tono curioso de siempre - ¿Te sigue gustando o ya no?

- Sigue siendo atractiva – dijo Harry despreocupadamente, Ginny pudo sentir como Harry sonreía al terminar de hablar.

A ella no le agrado ese comentario, arrugo el entrecejo y le costó tragar saliva.

_- ¿Todavía le sigue gustando Cho? – Pensó Ginny con desagrado – No es tan atractiva como todo el mundo cree… no entiendo que pueden ver en ella. _

- Es verdad – afirmó Seamus – ¿Entonces no estás saliendo con nadie ahora?

- No – dijo Harry firme.

- ¿No qué? – Preguntó otro de los alumnos que se encontraba en ese salón.

- No salgo con nadie – dijo Harry con tono cansado – No entiendo por qué te interesa tanto el tema – dijo dando un suspiro cansado.

- Es que Seamus no consigue novia – comentó burlándose otro de los chicos, logrando que todos soltaran una carcajada.

Pero a Ginny, la respuesta de Harry si la entristeció, porque ella creyó que Harry había pensado lo mismo que ella, el día que pasaron juntos en Hogsmeade, su primera cita. Pero seguiría manteniendo las esperanzas de que producto de estas vacaciones juntos, ellos fueran algo más.

Quería escuchar de la boca de Harry, que todo había cambiado, que la veía de una manera distinta… con amor, y no amor de hermanos… sino amor entre un hombre y una mujer… que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella. Ginny suspiró de solo pensar en ello. Pero volvió a la realidad pronto, moviendo un poco la cabeza, tratando de despertar de ese sueño. Abrió y cerró los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse en lo que pasaba detrás de esa puerta.

- ¡Wow! – Dijo Seamus muy alto - ¡Espera! – Exclamó ignorando la burla de sus amigos.

Ginny sintió como Seamus empujaba una silla, el sonido fue horrible y demasiado elevado. Cayó pesadamente con los pies al suelo y caminó solamente un par de pasos.

- Eso quiere decir – dijo Seamus, aun algo atónito - ¿Qué no estás saliendo con la hermana de Ron?

- ¿Ah? – Dijo Harry, parecía aturdido por su voz - ¿Con Ginny?

- Exacto, con Ginny – repuso Seamus interesado.

- ¿Por qué…? – Empezó a preguntar Harry aturdido.

- Tonto – dijo el otro chico que se encontraba con ellos, golpeando a alguien.

- ¡Eso dolió! – Dijo Seamus algo adolorido - ¿No te han dicho que es peligroso golpear a alguien en la cabeza?

Sintió el bufido del chico, y la risa ligera de Harry. Ese sonido la hacía sonreír sin más. Pero aun se encontraba nerviosa por la pregunta y la respuesta que debía Harry dar respecto a ella y él.

- Lo que pasa es que los vemos siempre juntos caminando cuando regresan del Quidditch – trató de explicar el chico.

- Estamos juntos en el equipo de Gryffindor – respondió Harry.

- Van juntos hablando, te ríes de sus chistes – prosiguió el otro chico que aun Ginny no reconocía – La miras todo el tiempo.

- ¿A Ginny? – Preguntó dudoso Harry.

- Si, Harry – confirmó Seamus, bajando los hombros – Es demasiado obvio para nosotros, tus amigos.

- ¿Están hablando de Ginny? – Preguntó aun aturdido Harry.

Esa confesión de los amigos de él, sorprendió a Ginny.

_- ¿Harry me mira todo el tiempo? – Pensó Ginny rápidamente – No puede ser, él… él… Hermione no puede tener razón…_

Todo ello, hizo de Ginny un manojo de nervios. Se mordió el labio inferior un poco más fuerte, deseando con todo su corazón que sea verdad lo que ella estaba pidiendo.

- Si, de Ginny – Dijo Seamus como si fuera más que obvio - ¿De quién más estamos hablando, Harry?

- ¿En qué planeta vives Harry? – Pregunto el otro chico – Baja de esa nube… Es obvio… - quiso continuar como si sospechara de Harry, pero lo interrumpieron.

- Eso no significa que este saliendo con ella – refutó Harry escéptico de todo lo que mencionaron ellos dos.

- Mmm Puede ser – siguió Seamus interesado – Pero Parvati te vio con ella en Hogsmeade. Paseando los dos solos.

- Y parecían más que amigos me dijo también Parvati – comentó otro chico.

- Solo somos amigos – cortó Harry fastidiado.

- Puede que por ahora, pero… - siguió Seamus tratando de indagar más sobre el tema

- Solo somos amigos – interrumpió Harry antes de que siguiera Seamus.

Esa respuesta y la forma tan tajante de Harry al responder, hicieron que Ginny se sintiera un poco decepcionada.

_- No es tan malo que seamos amigos – pensó Ginny tratando de animarse – Es un buen inicio, ¿Verdad?_

- ¡Relájate Harry! – Dijo el otro chico – Solo queríamos saber.

- Ella es muy bonita – Dijo Seamus – Todos los de nuestro año piensan que ella es muy atractiva… ¿Sería normal, no?

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, al saber aquello. Pero se sentía aun más nerviosa por saber la respuesta de Harry, si él la veía de esa manera. Las piernas le temblaban.

- ¡No hables así de ella! – Dijo Harry algo alterado - ¡Es la hermana de Ron!

- Ron no está por aquí – dijo casi en forma de mofa el otro chico – Además estoy diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Seguro que no hay nada más entre ustedes? – Preguntó Seamus curioso – La forma cómo has reaccionado… ¿No te gustará ella?

- No – dijo firme Harry.

- ¿No, qué? – Preguntó Seamus otra vez confundido.

- No me gusta ella – dijo Harry como siseando, pero lo afirmo severamente – No la veo de la misma forma como veo a Cho, o a otra chica que me parezca atractiva... Ella es simplemente Ginny.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó el otro chico, parecía interesado - ¿Por qué estaban juntos en Hogsmeade?

- Porque Ron y Hermione estaban peleando y no quería estar en medio de ellos dos – intervinó irritado Harry – Ella estaba con nosotros, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarla sola y decirle que me iba con mi amigos?

- Podías hacerlo si querías… - dijo Seamus tratando de implicar algo entre líneas.

- No la iba a dejar sola, Luna estaba en el castillo ese día – dijo Harry irritado – No podía dejarla sola.

- Entonces, ¿Seguro que no te gusta? – Preguntó el otro alumno otra vez.

- Completamente – sentenció Harry – No me gusta Ginny de esa manera y no creo que eso cambie en el futuro. Simplemente somos amigos y así será por siempre. Así como lo soy con Hermione.

- ¿Seguro? Ginny es atractiva… - sugirió Seamus.

- Ginny no es atractiva – dijo Harry enfatizándolo.

- Tal vez para ti no es atractiva – murmuró el otro alumno codeando a Seamus.

- No, a ti te gustan las orientales – dijo Seamus mientras se reía - ¿Y Ginny es solo Ginny, no?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, intervino un cuarto alumno.

- No les sigas el juego Harry – dijo este alumno – Ellos están buscando información para Dean.

- ¿Dean Thomas? – Preguntó dudosamente Harry.

- Él los ha mandado a buscar información a estos dos – dijo este alumno – Y no son para nada discretos.

- ¡Cállate! – Exclamó Seamus – Harry no se había dado cuenta.

- Aunque a Harry no le guste - dijo este alumno perezosamente – Yo no creo que Dean logré algo con ella.

- ¿A Dean le gusta? – Preguntó Harry perdido en la conversación.

- Eso parecía ayer cuando hablamos – respondió Seamus apenado – Y nos pidió preguntarte por lo que escucho de Parvati.

- Pero no creo que logré acercarse siquiera – dijo el cuarto alumno.

- Podría pedirle para salir – dijo el otro chico algo entusiasmado, quien junto con Seamus buscaba sacarle información a Harry.

Se formo un silencio incómodo.

- Pero Ginny es una niña – sentenció Harry – No puedes salir con una niña.

- Es solamente un año menor que nosotros – dijo Seamus relajado.

- ¿Por qué no sales con alguien de nuestro año? – Sugirió Harry – Son más maduras y no son tan niñas.

Los otros chicos rompieron en carcajadas ante lo mencionado por Harry.

- No me refería a eso – dijo Harry medio riendo y medio avergonzado.

- Sí, claro – dijo sin creerle el otro alumno mientras hacía siluetas con sus manos.

- Hablaba de su forma de actuar – continuo Harry.

- ¿Cómo ella actúa? – Dijo riendo el cuarto alumno en el salón.

- Mira – dijo algo sulfurado Harry – Tiene seis hermanos hombres mayores muy sobreprotectores que le han enseñado a actuar… como ellos.

- No seas tan duro – comentó Seamus riendo – Ella es muy atractiva incluso los de Slytherin la consideran así.

- Ginny actúa como un hermano más para mí… Hace bromas, juega quidditch, le gusta meterse en problemas – comenzó a recitar Harry.

- No sé porqué Dean creía que a ti te gustaba Ginny – murmuró Seamus.

- A ella le gustabas – mencionó el otro alumno – Aunque eso escuche hace algunos años.

- No le gustaba – dijo Harry con la voz tensa.

- Harry, todo el colegio lo sabe o por lo menos todos los de Gryffindor – objetó el otro chico – Pero a ti...

- No me gusta – cortó Harry – Son ilusiones de cuando ella era una niña pequeña. Mucho más pequeña de lo que es ahora, ¿Quién puede mantener esas ilusiones? – Comentó Harry a la ligera.

- Le voy a pedir que salga conmigo – dijo el otro alumno.

- No creo que a Ron le haga mucha gracia – contestó Harry cortante.

- Ni a ti – dijo Seamus divertido – Pareces su hermano.

- Eso será siempre para mí – dijo Harry serio – un hermano.

Todos ellos rieron.

Sin embargo, Ginny no reaccionaba a todo lo que había escuchado. Desilusión, eso era lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Todo lo que escuchó, esas palabras tan crueles de Harry le causaron más que dolor. Retrocedió algunos pasos, con las manos en los oídos como queriendo borrar todo lo que había escuchado, conteniendo las lágrimas lo más que alcanzaba a hacer en ese momento.

_- No me gusta ella – afirmó Harry severamente – No la veo de la misma forma como veo a Cho, o a otra chica que me parezca atractiva... Ella es simplemente Ginny. _

Siguió retrocediendo sin sentido, dio un paso en falso que ocasionó un ruido cuando trató de no perder el equilibrio.

Eso llamó la atención de los alumnos que se encontraban dentro del salón.

- Ron – Preguntó Harry en voz alta - ¿Eres tú?

Ginny solamente negó con la cabeza, no solo por la pregunta que hizo Harry… su Harry, sino también por todo lo que había escuchado… todo lo que terminó por romper su corazón. Lo siguiente que hizo, fue correr. Salir de ese lugar, eso era lo que quería. No quería escucharlo, no quería verlo, no quería sentir… quería desaparecer.

Al poco tiempo que ella desapareció de ese pasadizo, Seamus se asomó por la puerta mientras que los demás permanecían en silencio dentro del salón.

- No hay nadie por aquí – dijo Seamus asomándose.

- Creí escuchar a alguien afuera – dijo el otro chico aun distraído.

- Tal vez fue un fantasma – dijo Seamus sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Harry acercándose a Seamus, quien aun se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

- Mejor vamos yendo a la sala común – dijo Seamus algo preocupado - ¿Crees que se hayan ido?

- Espero que no – dijo Harry también contagiándose del nerviosismo de Seamus – Vamos.

**II**

Ginny seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía por el colegio. Toda esa conversación aun se repetía en su cabeza… una y otra vez.

_- No me puede gustar Ginny de esa manera y no creo que eso cambie en el futuro. Simplemente somos amigos y así será por siempre. – dijo Harry. _

Ella se detuvo, apoyando una mano en la pared del castillo. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas incesantes.

_- Ginny no es atractiva – dijo Harry enfatizándolo. _

Se llevo una mano a la boca, queriendo tapar un grito mudo. Pero aun así sentía que el dolor crecía cada vez más.

_- ¿Por qué tenía que escucharlo yo? – Pensó Ginny dolorosamente - ¿Por qué me quede?... ¿Por qué…?_

Todo esto lo dijo llevándose las manos a los cabellos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_- No quiero escucharlo… - dijo entre sollozos, jalándose los cabellos un poco para que el dolor interno no fuera tan grande - ¿Por qué no corrí? ¿Por qué me quedé ahí?_

Todo lo que hizo fue preguntarse _¿POR QUÉ?_

Volvió a ahogar un sollozo con su mano, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Aun en ese estado, siguió corriendo, no quería que la encontrara nadie, porque… no podría resistir que alguien la viera así… destruida, no quería encontrarse con él. Perdió la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera recordó que faltaban pocas horas para que partiera el _Expreso Hogwarts_.

Corrió por los pasillos con las fuerzas que le quedaban, simplemente quería seguir moviéndose. De esa manera, no iba a sentir tanto dolor. Caminó sin rumbo ni sentido, cruzó unas puertas que la llevaron fuera del colegio, pero eso fue lo último que paso por su cabeza porque ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

Estaba prohibido salir del colegio sin la autorización de un profesor cuando no estaba dentro del calendario escolar, y menos de la manera como lo hizo Ginny.

Al salir del colegio se encontró con un pequeño sendero que cruzaba el bosque a las afueras del colegio. Siguió por este camino, entre los matorrales.

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, la vista se le había nublado pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Ginny seguía caminando y caminando, apartando algunas de las ramas que se encontraban en el camino, lastimándose los brazos.

_- ¿Cómo pude creer que Harry me podría amar? – Pensó Ginny entre sollozos. _

_- No me gusta – dijo Harry – Son ilusiones de cuando era una niña pequeña, ¿Quién puede mantener esas ilusiones? _

_- Tonta, tonta, tonta… - susurró Ginny con tristeza profunda. _

Se tropezaba a menudo mientras pasaba entre los árboles y matorrales, cayendo al suelo seguido. Aun así, Ginny se levantaba y seguía caminando, sollozando.

El amor de su vida… Todo lo que ella esperaba y había soñado, simplemente desapareció en esos minutos, horas. ¿Cómo podía luchar por alguien que no la amaba y nunca la iba a amar? Quería olvidarse todo, dejar de sentir ese hueco en el pecho que estaba creciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

_- ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él? – Pensó amargamente – Eres una estupida Ginny. Ingenua, no eres nada para él. _

**III**

Harry ingresó con sus amigos a toda prisa a la sala común.

- ¿Dónde estabas Harry? – Fue la primera pregunta que Hermione le hizo al llegar.

Hermione se acercó a paso acelerado hacia donde se encontraba Harry; Seamus y el otro alumno se alejaron, desapareciendo de la vista de ella. Ella lo miraba fijamente, torciendo ligeramente la boca.

- Estaba con Seamus y Brad, buscando algo – dijo Harry rápido, queriendo librarse de las preguntas de Hermione.

Harry dio una mirada rápida a toda la sala común, viendo quienes se encontraban reunidos ahí.

- Ya están todos aquí – Dijo Harry algo asombrado.

- Hace media hora los profesores tocaron el timbre para que todos fuéramos a nuestras salas comunes – dijo Hermione terminando con un bufido - ¿A caso no escuchas?

- ¿Paso algo interesante? – Preguntó Harry mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

- McGonagall ya habló – dijo en reproche Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos a medida que hablaba – Ya dio las indicaciones sobre como debemos de trasladarnos.

- Deben de ser las mismas de siempre Hermione – dijo cansinamente Harry.

- Este año ha sido más estricta – reprochó Hermione seria.

Acto seguido, ella bufo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Has visto a Ron? – Preguntó Harry mirando sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

- Si – dijo Hermione severamente – Lo encontré deambulando por los pasillos y lo traje a la sala común.

Harry sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

_- Eso explica porque no llego – Pensó Harry. _

- ¡Harry! – Gritó Ron mientras se acercaba con comida en mano, seguramente algún dulce.

- Voy a hablar con McGonagall – dijo Hermione antes de irse a buscar a la profesora.

Cuando ambos perdieron de vista a Hermione, intercambiaron miradas. Ron aun comiendo un pastelillo y Harry desordenándose los cabellos.

- Te estuve esperando – dijo Harry.

- Lo sé, estaba camino hacia donde quedamos con los demás – dijo Ron mirando severamente por donde se había ido Hermione hace unos segundos.

Harry sonrió cansinamente, entendiendo la mirada de Ron.

- Hermione – susurró Harry.

- Si – Asintió Ron algo malhumorado – ¡Me ataco en el pasillo!

- Era de suponer – dijo Harry divertido.

- Me trajo a rastras hasta aquí – dijo ahora masticando con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué dijo McGonagall? – Preguntó Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Las mismas indicaciones de siempre – dijo Ron levantándose de hombros, quitándole importancia.

Luego miro hacia las escaleras por donde se iba a los dormitorios de los hombres.

- Ya se habrán llevado los baúles, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Harry.

- Si – Dijo Ron – Dentro de unos minutos deberíamos de salir del colegio – Dijo tranquilo.

Ambos se acercaron a los demás alumnos de su casa, Harry contándole algunas cosas que hablo con los demás, nada que tuviera que ver con Ginny.

- Esto va a ser muy divertido – dijo Ron entusiasmado.

- Si – Dijo Harry sonriente.

- Vamos a poder jugar todo el día Quidditch – dijo muy animado Ron levantando los brazos.

Harry se rió y miro a su amigo, feliz. Estás vacaciones iban a ser diferentes, no iba a volver con sus tíos, gracias al profesor Dumbledore. Todas las vacaciones las iba a pasar en la casa de Ron, mucho mejor que lo que alguna vez esperó, todo el día jugando Quidditch, ajedrez mágico, conversar con sus dos mejores amigos, ir a la tienda de Fred y George… Hablar con Ginny… Todo iba a ser genial.

- No creo que a Hermione le simpatice la idea cuando vaya a tu casa – Dijo Harry sonriente – No le gusta el Quidditch.

- Pero mientras tanto podemos jugar nosotros – Dijo Ron – Ginny también puede jugar cuando Bill se nos una.

- ¿Ginny querrá jugar con nosotros? – Preguntó Harry algo distraído, pero ligeramente entusiasmado.

- Por supuesto – contestó automáticamente Ron – Nunca Ginny rechazaría un juego de Quidditch.

Al terminar de decir eso, Ron miro atento a todos los que se encontraban dentro de la sala común.

- Hablando de mi hermana – comenzó a decir Ron volviendo a mirar a Harry - ¿La has visto?

- No – dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la nuca – Pero debe de estar por aquí, ¿no?

- Seguro – dijo Ron más tranquilo – Vamos a buscar a Seamus, quiero todavía mostrarle algo.

- Vamos – dijo Harry comenzando a caminar.

No pudieron seguir con su charla, debido a que los profesores ya los llamaban para que abordaran el _Expreso Hogwarts._ Todos los alumnos debieron salir siguiendo a los prefectos, el camino no fue largo. Subieron a los carruajes, listos para ir a sus casas.

Al llegar a la estación, Harry se percató que Hermione se encontraba rara. Buscaba con la mirada a alguien entre los alumnos que pasaban rápido, fruncía el ceño de tiempo en tiempo.

- ¿Buscas algo Hermione? – Preguntó Ron quien se encontraba al costado de Harry - ¿Perdiste alguno de tus libros? – Dijo en forma de mofa a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana, Ron? – Preguntó Hermione volteando a verlo rápidamente, sin prestar atención a los comentarios anteriores de él.

Ron se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello. Con un aspecto muy confundido; estaba tratando de recordar dónde la había visto.

- No la he visto desde la mañana – recordó Ron algo distraído.

Bajo los hombros despreocupado y sin darle mayor importancia.

- ¿Por qué la buscas? – Preguntó con recelo Ron, mirándola con sospecha.

- Nos íbamos a encontrar aquí, en la estación – Dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

- Todavía no han bajado todos los alumnos – Dijo Ron mirando por donde los alumnos llegaban en carruajes, y aun seguían llegando más alumnos.

- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Harry mientras se acomodaba los lentes, tratando de parecer desinteresado.

- Cosas de mujeres – dijo Hermione sin darle mayor importancia, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- ¿Ustedes hablan de cosas de mujeres? – Preguntó escéptico Ron, echándose un poco para atrás.

Eso comentario, elevó el enojo de Hermione por la actitud de Ron. ¡Parecía que no le importaba su hermana!

- Somos mujeres, Ronald – dijo ella enojada y tajante – Hablamos de cosas de mujeres también. ¡No te comportes como un idiota!

Dicho esto, ella se alejó aun murmurando contra Ron. Se fue caminando, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, seguía buscando con la mirada a Ginny.

Ron emitió un bufido y miró para otro lado, también cabreado por la actitud de ella. Aun así, Harry si se preocupo ante lo comentado por Hermione.

- Es verdad – dijo Harry distraídamente – No vemos a tu hermana desde el desayuno, ¿Estará bien?

- ¿Qué le puede pasar a mi hermana, Harry? – Preguntó Ron cansinamente – Ella debe de estar bien, por ahí con Luna o alguien de su año.

Harry no le prestó atención y miro hacia otro lado, buscando a alguien conocido que le dijera algo sobre Ginny.

- Ahí esta Luna – dijo Harry rápido – Vamos a preguntarle.

- ¿Qué va a saber la Lunática de mi hermana, Harry? – Ron dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Ron, no empieces – dijo Harry jalándolo de un brazo.

Harry arrastro a Ron con él, se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia Luna, quien caminaba y leía al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Luna! – Dijo Harry para llamar su atención.

- Hola, Harry – dijo Luna, volteando a mirarlos algo alegre – Ron, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Luna abriendo un poco más los ojos.

- ¿Has visto a Ginny? – Preguntó Harry preocupado.

Luna lo miro, torciendo un poco la cabeza a un costado. Se enderezó para mirarlo fijamente.

- Hable con ella, antes de que fuera a su sala común – dijo Luna distraída guardando su revista en su bolso - ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

- Hermione la está buscando – respondió Harry sonriendo levemente – Queríamos saber cuándo la habías visto.

- Oh – Dijo Luna llevándose una mano a la barbilla – La última vez que la vi fue en los pasillos, iba a ir a su sala común. Si, en los pasillos, por los jardines antes de pasar por los salones.

- Gracias – dijo Ron malhumorado, luego miro a Harry – No hay nada de qué preocuparnos. Vamos – Ahora fue Ron quien jalo a Harry.

Harry fue arrastrado por Ron hacia el tren, pero se quedo pensativo.

_- ¿Antes de llegar a los salones? – Pensó antes de subir al tren._

**IV**

Ginny seguía caminando, apartando las ramas que se encontraba en su camino con los brazos. El sendero que encontró metros atrás ya había desaparecido. Los brazos y partes de su rostro los tenía rasguñados y un poco ensangrentados. Pero eso no le importo, solamente quería alejarse de ese lugar a toda prisa.

_- ¡Eres una tonta, una estúpida! – Se recriminaba Ginny entre sollozos – No eres nada, no eres tan bonita como Cho, nunca Harry te va a querer – Volvió a romper en llanto. _

Siguió sollozando, pero las fuerzas se le iban terminando mientras transcurría el día. Ella no podría decir con seguridad si era de día o de noche, porque la copa de los árboles cubría el cielo.

Sin previo aviso, empezó una lluvia torrencial, algo muy típico en Inglaterra. Ella siguió caminando, apretando los brazos a su alrededor, con las piernas temblorosas. Todo lo que veía a su alrededor eran árboles tras árboles y más matorrales.

Giró su rostro hacia otra dirección, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver mejor porque de tanto llorar y seguir sollozando la vista se le había nublado. Observo a lo lejos una ligera luz, y decidió ir hacia allá.

_- Nada puedo hacer bien – pensó Ginny aun llorando – Ahora estoy pérdida._

Y mientras caminaba, recreaba la conversación que no debió escuchar.

_- No creo que a Ron le haga mucha gracia – contesto Harry cortante. _

_- Ni a ti – dijo Seamus divertido – Pareces su hermano. _

Siguió sollozando, al darse cuenta de las palabras de Harry.

_- Me ve como a una hermana… como un hermano – sollozó Ginny – Nunca me verá como una enamorada, nunca me amará como yo lo amo… siempre me verá como una hermana pequeña – sollozó un poco más fuerte. _

Siguió caminando y caminando, golpeándose con algunas ramas, y sollozando más fuerte. Trataba como podía de no tropezarse más. Pero al final, tropezó y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Se arrastró hasta estar cerca del tronco de algún árbol y sentó como pudo en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra este árbol.

_- Eres una idiota – Dijo entre sollozos mientras con una mano se tocaba la herida que se hizo en la rodilla derecha – Nada puedes hacer bien. _

Ginny se quedo ahí sentada, llorando. No pensaba moverse de ahí por el momento. Estaba completamente destrozada, desilusionada. Todo lo que había deseado que ocurriera… no iba a ocurrir ni ahora ni nunca porque Harry no la amaba.

_- Todo hago mal – se dijo llorando – Soy una tonta, ¿Por qué se iba a fijar en mí?... no tengo nada extraordinario. _

Siguió sollozando y golpeándose con la mano libre la cabeza, suavemente. Todo lo que deseo, que la situación con Harry fuera a cambiar, que iban a ser enamorados, novios, casarse y ser felices para siempre.

_- Una ilusión muy estúpida – se dijo llorando – Nunca se iba a fijar en mi. _

Nada iba a ser así, nada de lo que ella esperaba, y soñaba se iba a cumplir. Entonces se quedo ahí sentada con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas flexionadas, sin ver pasar las horas… simplemente quería desaparecer.

Cuando Ginny volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta por la luz que atravesaba el bosque, era muy probable que fuera ya de noche. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad y no escuchó sonido alguno por mucho tiempo. Hasta que oyó voces gritando.

Algo dentro de ella le indicó que se quedara quieta y no emitiera ningún sonido porque era peligroso.

- ¡Apúrate! – Gritó alguno de esos hombres que caminaba pesadamente por el bosque.

- ¡Hago lo que puedo! – Gritó enojado alguien quien iba muy por detrás - ¡Caminar en este bosque de mierda no es nada fácil!

- Deja de quejarte – Dijo el primero de los hombres que habló.

- ¡Ni Colagusano hace tanto berrinche! – Gritó un tercer hombre.

_- Ese nombre – pensó automáticamente Ginny - ¡Son mortífagos! – Se cubrió la boca con una mano._

Ahora si estaba asustada, porque no tendría como defenderse en caso que la encontraran ahí escondida. Ella no había llevado su varita.

_- Idiota – se recrimin_ó_ una vez más. _

Se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras trataba de arrimarse más hacia el árbol para pasar desapercibida.

- ¡Esperen! – Gritó alguno de ellos – Huelo algo – dijo con un gruñido fuerte.

Ginny se quedó petrificada ante ese comentario. La habían descubierto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando no estar ahí.

- ¿Además de humedad y tierra? – Preguntó uno de los hombres en burla.

- Huelo sangre humana – dijo esto, como si sintiera placer de solo mencionar esa palabra.

Ante ese comentario, todos los hombres se pusieron alertas, rondando cerca de ella. Ginny sentía sus pisadas cerca, le temblaba el cuerpo por el miedo de ser descubierta. Por un espacio libre de los matorrales que la cubrían, observó que estaban con las varitas en alto y caminando sigilosamente.

- ¡Greyback! – Dijo el primer hombre regresando en sus pasos y hablando fuerte - ¡Deja tus diversiones para otro momento! – Esto lo dijo firme – Estamos en una misión y debemos cumplirla al pie de la letra.

Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo emitió un gruñido horrible, que heló la sangre de Ginny terriblemente.

- ¿Tú crees que todavía este en el colegio? – Preguntó uno de los hombres comenzando su marcha.

- Eso nos dijo ese muchacho inútil – dijo con desdén el primer hombre – Más vale que este ahí, en caso contrario la va a pasar muy mal.

- Va a partir mañana – dijo uno de los mortífagos - ¡Aunque no tiene a dónde ir! – Terminó aquello con una carcajada algo siniestra desde el punto de vista de Ginny.

_- Harry – fue lo único que pudo pensar Ginny al escucharlos hablar de esa manera – ¡Quieren matar a Harry! – Se llevo una mano a la boca. _

Ella no estaba segura en ese lugar, debía escapar lo antes posible. Sabía que en cualquier momento ellos podían retroceder, cambiar de parecer e ir a buscarla. Tenía que escapar, huir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Y debía de avisarle a Harry que su vida corría peligro, debía decirle… tenía que salvarlo. Por unos minutos se quedo sentada, esperando que se alejaran un poco más y ganar tiempo para poder armar un plan para escapar y salvar a Harry.

Ese era el momento, ellos estaban de espaldas hacia ella. No iban a sentirla si ella corría con cuidado, estaban distraídos buscando un camino entre ese bosque espeso. Este era el momento. Se levantó y empezó a andar con cuidado algo inclinada, casi trotando. Agradeció que los matorrales fueran lo suficientemente altos para cubrirla casi por completo. Ya se había alejado de ese lugar varios metros hasta que su pie dio contra una rama, palo seco en el suelo.

_¡Crac!_

Ginny se puso tensa, dispuesta a gritar y correr en segundos porque en ese estado no podía luchar contra ninguno de ellos y mucho menos contra _Greyback_. Dio solo unos pasos cuando escuchó un grito.

- ¡Obliviate! ¡_Expulso_! – Gritó lanzando ambos hechizos.

El primer hechizo cayó en la espalda de Ginny, mientras que el segundo hechizo cayó en el árbol que estaba centímetros atrás de ella, pero una de las ramas la atrapo tirándola al suelo.

- ¡_Greyback_! – Rugió uno de los hombres - ¡Estúpido animal!

- ¡Ten en cuenta con quien estás hablando! – Rugió Greyback de muy mal humor.

- ¡Con un estúpido hombre lobo que no sabe diferenciar entre sus diversiones y el trabajo real! – Gritó enojado.

- ¡Cállense los dos! – Gritó otro mortífago.

- ¡Acaba de dejarnos al descubierto con todo esto! – Gritó el mortífago que había gritado antes.

- Par de idiotas – dijo uno de ellos siseando – ¡Los pueden oír! ¡Bajen la voz!

Todos ellos se quedaron en silencio, mientras que uno gruñía y bufaba.

- ¡Estamos cerca del colegio! – Dijo en un susurro pero sonaba imponente - ¡Pueden haber aurores cerca vigilando! ¡Y ustedes…!

- No había pensado en ello – dijo el mortífago que agredió verbalmente a _Greyback._

- ¡Se calman de una vez o dejamos esta misión aquí y ustedes le explican los motivos por los cuales no le llevamos al muchacho! – Dijo severamente el mortífago que parecía a cargo de la misión.

- Sigamos – dijo de mala gana.

- Primero… - trató de comenzar a decir _Greyback._

- No – respondió estrictamente el mortífago de mal humor – Volverás después por tu presa.

- Puede ser un auror – dijo _Greyback _cargado de deseo por su presa.

- O un simple conejo – respondió ácidamente uno de los mortífagos – Animal o no, debe estar muerto. Un árbol le cayó encima.

- El hechizo lo dejo inconsciente – dijo _Greyback_ gruñendo emocionado.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó el mortífago – ¡Solo un mago capaz podría haberlo dejado inconsciente, no tu hombre lobo!

- ¡Dejen de joder y caminen! – Gritó el mortífago líder – Tenemos que cumplir con la misión.

_Greyback_ gruño de mala manera.

- Volveré por ti, pequeña presa – dijo _Greyback_ muy insinuante y con malicia en la voz - ¿Por dónde vamos?

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 1.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews!

Gracias!

Nos vemos pronto!


	3. 2 Un lugar que no conocemos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los demás personajes son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

Antes para aclarar: Los Slytherins ni nadie del colegio se percató de lo bonita que era Ginny en el colegio, algunos le tenían temor por lo ocurrido en su primer año.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos:<strong>

**Somewhere we don't know**

**I**

Los carruajes habían partido con los alumnos hacia la estación de trenes. No quedaba alumno alguno en el colegio _Hogwarts_, salvo dos alumnos que recién se encontraban partiendo en un coche jalado por caballos. Ambos se dirigían al pueblo que se encontraba cerca del colegio.

Estaban ya a mitad del camino, con la noche sobre ellos. Draco y Blaise iban a pasar las vacaciones, juntos; la situación era algo más complicada de lo previsto para el primero. Antes de que acabaran las clases, Draco recibió una carta de su madre diciéndole que no podía quedarse con ellos porque tenía algunos asuntos que atender. Eso no le interesó a Draco en lo absoluto, estaba seguro que sus padres deberían estar metidos en algún negocio extraño y tenían planes para esos meses que no lo incluían a él. Mejor para él porque se había cansado de vivir de esa manera, no quería participar en nada relacionado con sus padres. Nada después de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

- Tampoco pongas esa cara, hermano – dijo Blaise mirándolo algo desesperado por su frío carácter – No es que vas a pasar las vacaciones con un trol – lo dijo como si fuera lo más horrible del mundo, lo cual era verdad.

Draco simplemente bufó y siguió mirando por la ventana del carruaje.

Para Blaise, era algo diferente. Esa era su única opción, su madre se encontraba de luna de miel con su enésimo marido. Con quien Blaise no quería involucrarse, sabía que su madre estaba bien y eso le bastaba.

- Tu madre te dio dos opciones – dijo Blaise tratando de razonar – Quedarte en el colegio con una sarta de viejos decrépitos con la posibilidad de convertirte en un lunático que caminará por todo el colegio por el resto de su vida – Dijo escarapelándose un poco – O tomar unas vacaciones inolvidables con Dominic.

Ambos iban a pasar las vacaciones con Dominic Barnard-Weeston, quien no era un familiar directo de ninguno de los dos, aunque Blaise le decía primo, tío, hermano cuando creía que era necesario o conveniente para librarse de los problemas. Lo poco que entendieron de las vacaciones con Dominic, era que no iban a quedarse en Inglaterra y que asistirían a diferentes fiestas de alta sociedad que les interesaban.

Draco nunca había pasado vacaciones con Dominic. Lo había visto de vez en cuando en fiestas que asistía junto a su madre, Narcissa siempre le había hablado bien de él, que eran amigos y que Dominic era la persona más confiable que podía existir para ella. Draco nunca le creyó del todo porque siempre que se veían, se saludaban fríamente y Dominic los observaba de lejos, nunca se acercaba.

Pero varios de sus amigos… o mejor dicho: conocidos, esa era la definición exacta para todas esas personas que había visto alguna vez en su vida, habían pasado vacaciones junto a Dominic, como Blaise repetía desde hace algunas horas, y para ellos eran los días más esperados durante todo el año. Siempre se divertían y el tiempo con Dominic superaba sus expectativas.

- ¿Por qué Dominic se complica tanto? – Preguntó Draco irritado por todo el cambio de planes para salir del colegio.

- Le encanta esa casa, hermano – dijo Blaise levantándose de hombros, restándole importancia.

- ¿Te dijo por qué el cambio de planes? ¿Qué está haciendo? – Preguntó Draco más que mortificado.

- Viendo unos papeles – dijo Blaise a la ligera.

- ¿No se supone que íbamos a salir del colegio mañana? – Cuestionó fastidiado y aburrido.

- Cambio de planes. Dumbledore tampoco nos quiso explicar porque quería que saliéramos rápido del colegio – comentó levantándose de hombros Blaise – Por suerte, el cochero estaba cargado con nuestras cosas.

Hace poco habían entrado en un sendero más angosto que cruzaba el gran bosque, con los árboles cerca de ellos. Se estaban demorando en el camino por el lodo que se había formado a causa de la lluvia torrencial.

- ¿Por qué no podía esperarnos en la estación o mandar el carruaje hacia allá? – Preguntó Draco fastidiado.

- No te quejes tanto – dijo Blaise mirándolo mientras hacia una mueca – Tal vez este organizando una fiesta para nosotros. Después de todo, el Dumbledore-director Dumbledore- insistió que saliéramos así del castillo – esto lo hizo tratando de animar a su amigo, aunque lo dejó pensativo también – No sabía que ellos dos se hablaban.

Draco simplemente se quedo en silencio, sin importarle lo que comentaba Blaise… Dumbledore, si, el director del colegio había hablado brevemente con él antes de que salieran del colegio, parecía estar bien informado de que iba a pasar las vacaciones con Dominic. Le entregó una carta que su madre le había dejado antes de irse a sabe Merlín dónde… ¿Por qué le hablo solamente de su madre? ¿Por qué él tenía una carta de su madre? ¿Dónde estaba su padre? No. No quería pensar en ello tampoco.

Cerró los ojos brevemente con una mano en la frente, le estaba causando dolor de cabeza pensar en sus padres.

- Alégrate, hermano – dijo Blaise dándole una palmada en el hombro a Draco – No estamos viajando en el _Expreso_ con todos los Gryffindor – lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Algo bueno después de todo – dijo sonriendo lascivamente.

Se detuvieron de golpe. Blaise se dedicó a preguntar por el tiempo que les tomaría volver al camino y llegar al pueblo. La lluvia torrencial había cesado dejando un camino estropeado, demorándolos más de lo previsto.

Después de un momento, Draco también bajó del carruaje a mirar la rueda estropeada junto con Blaise. Pero escuchó un sollozo muy suave y algo moverse entre los matorrales.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Blaise viendo que Draco se acercaba a los matorrales.

- Ven – dijo Draco sin voltear a mirarlo.

- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Blaise escéptico, no tenía intenciones de alejarse y meterse en problemas.

- Solo hazlo – ordenó Draco.

- ¿A dónde van jóvenes? – Preguntó el cochero del carruaje en el que iban.

- No vamos a ir lejos – contestó Blaise antes de seguir caminando.

Cuando Blaise se acercó lo suficiente, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Después de un momento escucharon el leve sollozo una vez más.

- ¿De dónde viene? – Preguntó Blaise atemorizado mirando de vuelta al carruaje.

- De ahí – indicó Draco mirando hacia un claro muy cerca de ellos.

- ¿Será una sirena? – Preguntó Blaise horrorizado – Sabes que son…

- Blaise – dijo un poco irritado y cortante Draco – Las sirenas viven en agua, y no hay ni mar ni lago cerca.

Draco volvió sus pasos, mirando al cochero que se encontraba mirando la rueda rota.

- ¿Cuánto va a demorar? – Preguntó Draco al estar lo suficientemente cerca.

- Espero que una media hora o menos – dijo aun viendo la forma de salir de ahí, miraba a ambos lados del camino.

- Vamos Blaise – dijo Draco jalándolo de la chaqueta a su amigo, dedicándole una mirada confusa al cochero ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por el camino?

Ambos se acercaron al borde del camino y miraron atentos hacia dentro del bosque, tratando de percibir algo que no perteneciera a ese lugar.

- ¡Ahí! – Exclamó Blaise - ¡Ahí está!

Draco se acercó a Blaise y observó hacia donde apuntaba con la mano.

- Vamos – dijo Draco bajando y tratando de empujar los matorrales que se encontraban frente a él.

Blaise rodó los ojos y lo siguió.

**II**

- No está – dijo Hermione entrando al compartimiento donde estaban Harry y Ron conversando.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Ron confundido.

- De tu hermana, Ron, ella no está en el tren – dijo muy preocupada, aun apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿La has buscado bien? – Preguntó Harry preocupado ahora de pie.

- Si – dijo Hermione enojada - ¿Pueden mostrar un poco de preocupación y ayudarme a buscarla?

Ron la miro sin entender exactamente las palabras de ella. Al ver aquella actitud, Hermione resoplo muy fuerte.

- ¡Es tu hermana, Ron! – Gritó Hermione moviendo los brazos - ¡Y no la encuentro!

Harry en ese momento entendió la desesperación de su mejor amiga. Volteó a mirar a su amigo, quien estaba preocupado ahora también.

- Vamos Ron – dijo Harry – Debemos de encontrarla.

Ron se balanceó un poco en su asiento, hasta que se levanto y salieron del compartimiento en busca de Ginny.

Harry ahora si se encontraba preocupado por Ginny. Sabía que no eran grandes amigos, recién empezaba a conocerla mejor y se llevaban súper bien, era divertida, fuerte, espontánea… No quería que nada malo le pasara a ella y menos ahora. Hermione y Ron se fueron para uno de los extremos del tren; ella le gritaba a Ron por su falta de preocupación.

Harry siguió por el camino opuesto al de ellos, toco algunos de los compartimientos. En todos negaban que Ginny se encontrara ahí. Para esto, su preocupación y ansiedad habían aumentado, seguía sin encontrarla. Cuando iba a tocar uno de los últimos compartimientos, Luna salió a su encuentro.

- ¡Oh, hola Luna! – Dijo sorprendido Harry.

- Harry – dijo calmada Luna – Otra vez te encuentro – Esto lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry observó lo que Luna llevaba en la cabeza, se había hecho una trenza en su cabello largo rubio. Pero entrelazada con la trenza se encontraba una cinta que tenía como adornos hojas, hojas de árboles que cubrían un poco su cabello. Se quedó distraído con ello y un collar de corchos que llevaba.

- ¿Buscas algo? – Preguntó Luna de repente, devolviendo a Harry a la realidad.

- Oh, sí – dijo Harry afirmando también con la cabeza – Estamos buscando a Ginny. Hermione, Ron y yo… ¿No la habrás visto por aquí?

Luna lo miró largamente, se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se quedó así, pensativa por unos segundos.

- No – respondió con su voz dulce – No la he visto, Harry.

Harry bajo la cabeza.

- Espero que la encuentres pronto – dijo con una voz dulce – Voy a escribirle mientras estoy de viaje, no se puede perder.

- Si, la encontraremos – respondió Harry ligeramente preocupado otra vez.

Harry giró para regresar por donde había estado caminando. No estaba en esa parte del tren, ahora solo deseaba que Ron y Hermione si la hayan encontrado.

- Creo que la vi – dijo Luna de repente.

- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó Harry interesado, volteando a verla - ¿Aquí, en el tren?

- No – respondió Luna alargando la vocal – En el colegio, antes de partir – dijo pensativa, mirando hacia el techo del tren – Yo fui a buscar algo que perdí y llegue cerca de las puertas del colegio.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó rápido Harry, al ver que Luna no seguía con su relato.

- Creo que la vi correr por el colegio – dijo Luna ahora mirando a Harry.

- ¿Hacia dónde? – Preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Creo que se dirigía hacia las puertas del colegio, no había nadie vigilando – dijo Luna moviendo luego la cabeza negativamente – Parecía… estar muy triste – después agregó – Iba muy rápido.

Ambos se quedaron callados en ese momento, Harry trataba de imaginar hacia donde podría haber ido Ginny, y más aun por qué estaría triste.

- No – dijo Luna – No creo que fuera ella, estaba muy triste. Parecía… que estaba llorando – dijo Luna como si en ese momento recordara la imagen – Si, eso. Aunque era pelirroja – Luna miro a Harry, se levanto de hombros – No puede ser Ginny, ella estaba feliz cuando la deje en los pasillos.

Con eso último, Luna ingreso otra vez al compartimiento en el que viajaba. Harry se quedó ahí de pie, preocupado con lo que dijo Luna.

**III**

_- No – respondió estrictamente el mortífago de mal humor – Volverás después por tu presa._

Ginny se encontraba tirada debajo de la rama del árbol que _Greyback_ le había lanzado. Estaba aterrada de solo pensar en ese hombre lobo.

_- Volveré por ti, pequeña presa – dijo Greyback muy insinuante y con malicia en la voz._

Ellos iban a volver por ella. Lo habían dicho, querían regresar por su presa. Debía escapar ahora que ellos se habían ido a completar su misión, tenía que escapar. Se movió un poco, tratando de salir de ahí debajo de la rama, pero ante ese pequeño movimiento sintió un dolor punzante en su tobillo.

Se encogió de dolor, tocándose el tobillo. Estaba sangrando, al parecer la mayoría del golpe se lo había llevado su tobillo izquierdo.

_- No puedo detenerme – pensó Ginny – Tengo que escapar. _

Cuando al fin pudo librarse, ahogo un grito de dolor. Ginny estaba desesperada por salir de ahí, levanto la vista y se encontró otra vez atraído por ese claro, que ya no se encontraba tan lejos como la primera vez que lo diviso.

_- Cuando llegue ahí, pensaré en cómo avisarle a Harry, también – pensó Ginny mientras se limpiaba los ojos porque se le estaba nublando la vista por las lágrimas contenidas. _

Mientras Ginny iba hacia allá, medio arrastrándose, medio gateando. Ella lloraba de la frustración, de no poder hacer nada más en ese momento, todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

_- Soy una estúpida – se recriminaba Ginny – No debí salir sin mi varita… Si no hubiera escuchado esa conversación… - sollozo a medida que avanzaba. _

Ginny llegó hasta un árbol que se encontraba al borde del claro, donde se recostó. Tenía mucho miedo; miró a su alrededor asustada. Solo escuchaba el sonido de las ramas moverse.

_- No puedo morir aquí – solloz_ó_ Ginny – No quiero morir aquí. _

Ella flexiono las piernas, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas. Se tapo el rostro con sus manos, llorando débilmente.

_- ¿Por qué todo me sale mal? – Se recrimin_ó_ mientras sollozaba – Primero, Harry no me ama y ahora, soy presa de unos mortífagos. Y no voy a poder salvar a Harry de ellos – sollozó aun más fuerte. _

Pese a ello, su mente la traicionaba y seguía reproduciendo la conversación que había escuchado horas antes. La última vez que había escuchado a Harry.

_- No me gusta – dijo Harry – Son ilusiones de niña pequeña, ¿Quién puede mantener esas ilusiones? _

_- Soy la única que se lo creyó – pensó Ginny llorando – La única idiota que creyó que Harry se podía enamorar de alguien como yo._

Ginny estaba temblando, completamente helada. Poco a poco estaba perdiendo las fuerzas y el sentido, solo repetía una y otra vez con miedo la amenaza que Greyback había lanzado.

_- Volveré por ti, pequeña presa – dijo Greyback muy insinuante y con malicia en la voz._

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que le pudiera ocurrir cuando Greyback la encontrará, miedo de no poder salvar a Harry, aun cuando no la amará, ella no quería que nada malo le pasará.

Mientras ella se quedaba en ese estado, un par de personas habían visualizado algo o alguien cerca del mismo claro que llamo tanto la atención de Ginny; Draco y Blaise se iban acercando.

Siguieron caminando hacia allá y observaron a esta persona que estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando y con los cabellos sobre el rostro.

- ¿Quién es, hermano? – Preguntó Blaise mirando de reojo a Draco y disminuyendo la velocidad con la que caminaba.

- No tengo idea – murmuró Draco - ¿Crees que debamos de acercarnos más?

- No creo que muerda – dijo Blaise levantándose de hombros - ¿Tu lo crees? – Preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

- Camina – dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de alguien muy joven, una adolescente que podría tener la misma edad que ellos.

- ¡Hey! – Dijo Draco tratando de llamar la atención de esta joven - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó Draco – Este es un lugar peligroso.

No recibió respuesta alguna, solamente ese sollozo.

- ¡Responde! – ordenó Draco exasperado – Este no es un lugar seguro – esto último lo dijo golpeándola suavemente con su zapato.

Ella gimió de dolor cuando Draco la tocó en la pierna.

- ¿Por qué la golpeaste? – Cuestionó Blaise mirándolo asustado.

- No la golpee, a penas la roce – se defendió Draco antes de mirar preocupado a la joven - ¡Oye, responde! – Exclamó acercándose a la joven.

- Creo que es sorda – dijo Blaise acercándose aun más a ella.

Se puso en cuclillas para observarla mejor.

- Tienes que irte de aquí – dijo Draco fuerte y claro.

- No creo que pueda – dijo Blaise volteando a ver a su amigo, con una mueca de dolor – Tiene el tobillo lastimado, por eso se quejo.

Draco se inclinó un poco para ver aquella herida. No se veía nada bien, pero no solo se fijo en ello, sino que miro un poco más arriba y se dio cuenta que tenía los brazos rasmillados, sangrando un poco. La parte del rostro que era visible, estaba sucia con lodo, igual que el cabello, desordenado con algunas ramitas y manchado con lodo.

_- Y-yo, yo, yo no q-quiero… - decía débilmente casi como un susurro. _

Blaise y Draco intercambiaron miradas, no entendían lo que ella murmuraba.

- No entiendo lo que dice – dijo Blaise preocupado.

- Tampoco – murmuró Draco llevándose una mano a la barbilla - ¡Debes de irte a tu casa o al colegio!

- Draco – dijo Blaise con el ceño fruncido – El pueblo más cercano esta a millas de aquí y el colegio ya cerró.

Blaise volvió a mirarla, ladeando la cabeza.

- No creo que sea alguien del colegio – dijo Blaise señalándola con una mano – No estaría aquí, estaría ya en el tren. Además, esta toda herida y llena de lodo.

- Puede ser – dijo Draco torciendo la boca.

Draco se puso en cuclillas, igual que Blaise y la miró por un largo rato.

_- Y-yo n-no pu-puedo, é-él no q-quiere-e… - decía débilmente casi como un susurro. _

- Mírame – ordenó Draco a la muchacha.

- No te hace caso, hermano – dijo Blaise al ver que ella no reaccionaba aun.

Empezó otra vez a llover, esta vez parecía que iba a ser más fuerte la tormenta. Draco al ver que ella aun no reaccionaba, la agarró por los hombros para sacudirla. Ella reaccionó en ese momento, echándose para atrás, queriendo escapar de las manos de Draco. Él cayó al suelo, ensuciándose.

Pero en todo ese movimiento, pudo verla a los ojos. Eso fue lo que más le sorprendió al verla… al conectarse con ella, vio terror, nunca antes en su vida había visto a una persona en ese estado. Transmitía terror, pero también tenía una mirada ausente como si no lo estuviera viendo a él, que estaba frente a ella; otra cosa que transmitían sus ojos en el momento que se conectaron fue tristeza. Parecía que estaba sufriendo demasiado.

Entonces ella se llevo las manos a los oídos y rompió en llanto.

- No, no, no… - susurró entre sollozo la joven.

- Eso fue escalofriante – dijo Blaise asustado y sorprendido por la reacción de ella.

_¡Crac!_

Algo no muy lejos de ellos sonó.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó alarmado Blaise de pie con la varita en mano.

- Debemos de irnos – dijo Draco dejando de mirarla.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – Preguntó Blaise mirando de reojo el lugar de donde parecía que el ruido se produjo.

Antes de que Draco llegara a contestar, ambos observaron que el cochero los estaba buscando por el camino, con varita en mano. Ya había arreglado el coche y debían de partir.

- No podemos dejarla sola aquí – dijo Blaise – Esa cosa se la podría comer – mencionó Blaise en un susurro, señalando con una mano detrás de él.

- Lo sé – dijo Draco mirando hacia donde se encontraba el camino de vuelta al carruaje – Tenemos que llevarla.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Blaise confundido – No pensé que fueras… compasivo.

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina en ese momento.

- Mejor – dijo Blaise apresurado – Que Dominic se encargue.

Se quedaron pensando por un buen rato.

- Hermano, apúrate – dijo Blaise comenzando a caminar – Tenemos que irnos rápido – volvió a mirar hacia el fondo del bosque.

- ¿Por qué tengo que llevarla yo? – Se quejó Draco, levantando una ceja.

- Tu ya estas lleno de lodo – dijo Blaise sonriendo de lado.

Llegaron con pocas dificultades hacia el carruaje, solo con algunos quejidos y los mismos sollozos de ella. El cochero los estaba esperando, y al observar las circunstancias, levantó ambas cejas.

- No podemos perder ni un minuto más – dijo Blaise claramente.

- Debemos de partir pronto - asintió el cochero, moviendo la cabeza y mirando hacia el horizonte como si quisiera ubicar algo con sus ojos.

Blaise la acomodó en sus brazos y la levanto. Ella no dejaba de llorar, pero al momento que la elevaron, ella emitió un gemido.

- ¿Entiendes lo qué dice? – Preguntó Draco.

- No tengo ni idea – Dijo Blaise – Solo balbucea.

Se acomodaron dentro del carruaje, donde Blaise cargaba ahora a la muchacha.

Draco se quedo en silencio, observándola de reojo. Verla a los ojos, había despertado una sensación extraña en Draco… no, no quería pensar en ello ni recordar esos ojos.

- Vamos, guapa – decía Blaise tratando de consolarla – Ya no llores.

**IV**

- No la hemos encontrado – dijo preocupado Ron cuando se volvió a encontrar con Harry.

Hermione en ese momento miraba esperanzada hacia Harry.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Harry destruyendo todas las esperanzas de Hermione.

- Mis padres me van a matar – murmuró Ron tapándose con una mano los ojos.

- Deja de pensar en lo que te va a pasar a ti y busca a tu hermana, Ron – dijo Hermione fastidiada por el comportamiento de él – Ella debería de estar aquí. No lo entiendo – Dijo pensativa.

- ¡Pero no subió al tren Hermione! – respondió Ron alterado.

- No me grites Ron – se alteró ella, volteando a verlo – Sé que ella no está aquí, la he estado buscando desde hacer rato, no como tú. No te importaba.

- ¿Dices que no me importa mi hermana? – Ron estaba ya con las orejas rojas.

Ambos se miraron y parecía que echaban chispas por los ojos. Esperando el ataque del otro para comenzar una pelea.

- No discutan – dijo Harry tratando de arreglar la situación, levantando los brazos – Pensemos en dónde podría estar.

- Tienes razón Harry, perdón – dijo Hermione más calmada – No sé dónde podría estar, ella no perdería el tren.

- Pienso lo mismo – dijo Harry – Pero Luna me comentó algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Sobre mi hermana? – Comenzó a cuestionar Ron abriendo los ojos bastante.

- Deja que responda Ron – dijo Hermione mirándolo severamente.

- Dice que vio a alguien correr, era pelirroja y estaba llorando. Parece que salió del colegio – dijo Harry preocupado.

- Eso no podría ser posible – dijo Hermione analizando la situación – Es poco probable.

- No está segura – dijo Harry lentamente – Pero piensa que podría ser Ginny quien salió del colegio.

- Ella no podría estar triste – dijo Hermione preocupada – Yo la deje muy feliz en el colegio, en la mañana. ¿Por qué se pondría triste de repente?

- Tal vez la fastidiaron en el colegio – reflexionó Ron.

- Ella es fuerte Ron, hubiera peleado – dijo Hermione.

Se quedaron callados, pensativos.

- Hay que esperar a llegar a la estación – concluyó Hermione – Tal vez ella les ha escrito a tus padres y ellos saben dónde se encuentra ahora.

- Espero que sea así – dijo Ron asustado.

- Ya la hemos buscado por todo el tren y no esta – dijo Hermione bajando los hombros – Sólo nos queda esperar.

**V**

Seguía la lluvia torrencial, aun con este mal clima el cochero seguía acelerando. Se encontraban cerca del pueblo donde Dominic los esperaba. Draco seguía mirando de reojo a la muchacha que Blaise llevaba en el regazo, parecía que nunca se iba a tranquilizar.

Sin embargo, hubo un movimiento brusco. Logrando que todos los ocupantes saltaran de sus asientos, golpeándose con las cosas más cercanas a ellos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Blaise reacomodándose.

- Un mal movimiento – respondió Draco fastidiado por el golpe - ¡Vaya con más cuidado! – Gritó Draco asomándose un poco por la ventana para mirar al cochero.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, callados.

- Hermano – comenzó a decir Blaise suavemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto fastidiado Draco.

- Ya no está llorando – Dijo alarmado.

Draco se cambió de asiento para revisar a la muchacha. Le toco con cuidado el rostro, apartando algunos mechones de su cabello.

- Tiene los ojos cerrados, Blaise – murmuró Draco – Esta inconsciente.

Se miraron asustados y alarmados por un momento, consternados por lo que podría significar.

- ¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza? – Preguntó Draco revisando la frente y cabeza de ella.

Blaise se levanto de hombros, moviéndola un poco sin poder despertarla. Ella tenía el cabello pelirrojo.

- Supongo – respondió Blaise - ¿Ves alguna herida?

- No lo sé – dijo Draco – Es difícil de distinguir, mejor esperemos llegar.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza, estaba preocupado porque tenía miedo de que ella estuviera más grave de lo que había pensado. Nunca había visto a nadie en ese estado, a nadie y eso lo atemorizaba. La miró al rostro con cuidado, estudiando si tenía alguna marca nueva, sangre fresca en todo caso porque estaba sucia con lodo.

- Hermano – dijo Blaise mirando de reojo a Draco - ¿No se te hace conocida?

**VI**

El viaje en el tren, se tornó para el trío en el viaje más largo de sus vidas, no veían la hora de llegar y preguntar por Ginny. Seguían nerviosos por la desaparición de ella, esperaban que la familia supiera algo sobre ella. Al llegar a la estación, divisaron a los señores Weasley, quienes los esperaban muy alegres como siempre.

- ¿Cómo les voy a decir a mis padres, que perdí a mi hermana? - murmuraba Ron preocupado.

- Debes de decirles la verdad, Ron – dijo Hermione, aunque estaba preocupada – Así podremos saber si ella se comunico con ellos.

- Eso espero – murmuró Harry caminando detrás de ellos.

Molly los estaba esperando muy sonriente, también los gemelos estaban ahí.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! – Dijo Molly acercándose – He dejado preparado una deliciosa cena.

- Gracias mamá – dijo Ron después de abrazar a su madre.

- Harry, hijo – dijo Molly abrazándolo, luego coloco sus manos en las mejillas de él – Estás pálido, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, estoy bien – respondió Harry, apenado.

Molly saludo también calurosamente a Hermione.

- Bienvenidos, me encontré con un viejo amigo – dijo Arthur acercándose para saludarlos – Qué bueno tenerlos en casa.

Los gemelos hablaban animadamente con Harry, contándole sobre los nuevos productos que tenían y las bromas que preparaban para las vacaciones con él.

- Ahora solo falta Ginny – dijo la señora Weasley levantando un poco la cabeza y mirando alrededor - ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- Ya debe de estar por salir, querida – respondió el señor Weasley tocándole levemente uno de los hombros a su esposa – Debe de estar conversando con alguna de sus amiguitas.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se miraron preocupados.

- Mamá – comenzó a decir Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Molly mirando fijamente a su hijo - ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Es con respecto a Ginny – terminó de decir Ron.

Todos los Weasley que estaban presentes, voltearon a verlo atentamente. Ron se quedo mudo por la presión.

- ¿Qué ocurre, hijo? – Preguntó Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

- No sabemos donde esta – contestó al final Hermione.

- Debe de estar en alguno de los vagones – dijo Molly tratando de darle menor importancia.

- La hemos buscado, señora – siguió Harry – Por todo el tren, y no la hemos encontrado.

- ¿La buscaron bien? – Preguntaron los gemelos.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. Molly regreso a ver preocupadamente a su esposo.

- Voy a ir a hablar con el profesor que vino con ustedes – dijo Arthur de inmediato.

- Te acompaño, querido – dijo Molly.

Los señores Weasley se alejaron rápidamente, los demás se miraron preocupados.

- Vamos a ver si ha llegado su equipaje – dijeron los gemelos entrando al tren.

- Yo voy con ustedes – dijo Hermione siguiéndolos.

Ron y Harry se quedaron afuera, en la estación. Observando a cada alumno salir del tren, recibiendo los abrazos efusivos de sus familiares y amigos que no los veían desde hace tiempo. Ellos anhelaban con todas sus fuerzas ver una cabeza pelirroja asomarse por ahí.

No tuvieron éxito en encontrar a Ginny.

- ¿Crees que algo malo le haya pasado? – Preguntó Ron preocupado.

- Ella es fuerte, como dijo Hermione – Harry observaba alrededor – No le va a pasar nada malo.

- No me lo voy a perdonar si algo le ha ocurrido – murmuró Ron sintiéndose culpable.

Ellos siguieron caminando entre la gente, buscando a Ginny pero ningún rastro de ella. Después de algunos minutos, bajaron del tren los gemelos y Hermione, cargando entre ellos un baúl.

- Hemos buscado – comenzó a decir George entrecortadamente por todo el esfuerzo que hizo para bajar el baúl de su hermana.

- Pero no la hemos encontrado – terminó Fred preocupado.

- Solo está su baúl, con todas sus cosas – dijo Hermione con los ojos cristalizados.

- ¡Merlín! – Dijo George llevándose el dorso de su mano a la frente - ¿Qué lleva ahí?

Al poco rato llegaron los señores Weasley.

- Los profesores no la encuentran y no hay rastro de ella – dijo Arthur Weasley.

- Ellos revisaron antes de salir de Hogwarts – dijo Molly tratando de contener el sollozos – Dicen que no había nadie dentro del colegio, ningún alumno se ha quedado.

- Mamá tranquila – dijo Fred.

- Vamos a encontrarla – dijo George.

Todos siguieron buscando a Ginny mientras que Arthur iba a mandar una lechuza. La búsqueda duro aproximadamente tres horas, y aun no la encontraban. Los padres de Hermione también se unieron a la búsqueda pero sin éxito alguno. Nadie la había visto en las últimas horas.

Los señores Weasley decidieron ir a la oficina de aurores para dar aviso de la desaparición de su hija menor.

- Me informan cualquier cosa que ocurra, por favor – les pidió nerviosa Hermione.

- No te preocupes – dijo Harry – Te mantendremos informada de todo.

Hermione se despidió de cada uno de ellos, pero al ver a Ron en tan mal estado, lo abrazó con mayor fuerza.

- No te preocupes, ella va a aparecer – le susurró Hermione antes de sollozar.

- Eso espero, Hermione – dijo Ron abrazándola.

Los padres de Hermione la consolaron en el camino.

- Nosotros mejor vamos a casa – reflexionó Fred.

- Ahí esperaremos las noticias – dijo George – Papá y mamá no van a tardar mucho.

- ¿Si vamos al Ministerio? – Preguntó Harry mirando a los gemelos.

- No creo – dijo George rascándose la barbilla – No vamos a ser de ayuda, mejor esperemos en casa por si llegan noticias de Ginny.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, emprendiendo el camino hacia La Madriguera.

- ¿Podría estar en la casa de alguna de sus amigas, no? – Trato Fred de disminuir el temor y preocupación.

- O en la casa de algún novio – dijo George tratando de sonreír.

Escuchar decir eso ocasionó que Harry sintiera algo extraño en la boca del estómago, no sabía cómo explicárselo.

- Solo vamos a casa – dijo Ron preocupado, despertando a Harry de su confusión.

Todos ellos fueron directo a La Madriguera.

**VII**

- Hemos llegado, jóvenes – informó el cochero abriendo la puerta del carruaje.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza, tratando de moverse un poco del asiento.

- Me vas a tener que ayudar a bajar, hermano – dijo Blaise mirando significativamente a la joven que tenía en brazos.

- Espera – dijo Draco bajando primero del carruaje.

El cochero estaba llevando el equipaje de ambos hacia la pequeña finca a la que habían llegado.

- Vas a tener que cargarla, hermano – dijo Blaise haciendo un gran esfuerzo para moverse con cuidado y no golpearla o tirarla al suelo.

- Yo la lleve hasta el carruaje, Blaise – se quejó Draco.

- Yo la cargué hasta aquí – contestó Blaise.

- Estabas sentado – reclamó Draco mirándolo seriamente.

- Es tu turno – dijo Blaise – Yo ya la deje inconsciente.

Draco rodó los ojos y ayudó a bajarla del coche, terminando por cargarla él solo. Blaise logró engañarlo y sonrió triunfante mientras caminaba a su lado.

Caminaron hacia los escalones que dirigían hacia las puertas principales de la finca, la cual parecía acogedora. Pero antes de siquiera subir, salió un joven abriendo ambas puertas

- Bienvenidos, mis ingenuos pupilos – dijo sonriente – Tarde, como siempre – Esto lo dijo levantando la copa que tenía en mano.

Ese era Dominic. Parecía que todo el día hubiera estado durmiendo o bebiendo, se encontraba en pijamas con una bata de color plomo oscuro y una barba de tres días. Se trataba de un joven alto, con el cabello castaño oscuro desordenado con una sonrisa espléndida. Sus ojos eran marrones, grandes y traviesos, miraba con inquietud.

- Señor – saludó el cochero a Dominic, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo estás, Gustav? – Preguntó Dominic sonriendo de lado - ¿Todo bien en el viaje? – Esto lo preguntó serio.

- Sin problemas – respondió Gustav – El camino estuvo libre.

- Fantástico – dijo Dominic respirando tranquilo - ¿Dónde están Brice y Oxana?

- Deben de estar llegando en cualquier momento – contestó Gustav mirando hacia el camino – Se distrajeron… - dijo casi susurrando.

- Está bien – dijo Dominic meditando sus palabras aun.

- Después hablo con usted – dijo serio Gustav dejando los baúles que hizo levitar con su varita frente a la puerta – Luego de que atienda el pequeño asunto.

- ¿Qué asunto? – Preguntó Dominic entrecerrando los ojos, completamente confundido.

Dominic giró su rostro para ver a ambos muchachos. Levantó ambas cejas completamente sorprendido con lo que veía, Draco estaba cargando a una joven. Bajo algunos escalones para estar más cerca.

- ¿Qué hicieron? – Preguntó alarmado Dominic – Mejor dicho, ¿Qué le hicieron?

- ¡Nosotros nada! – Dijo Blaise levantando los brazos – La encontramos así, aunque…

- Se golpeó la cabeza cuando viajábamos en el carruaje – agregó Draco.

- Gustav, lleva las pertenecías de los chicos hacia la habitación principal – dijo Dominic dirigiéndose al cochero – Después hablamos en privado.

Gustav desapareció dentro de la casa, levitando los baúles y demás pertenencias de Draco y Blaise por la casa. Dominic ladeó un poco la cabeza, torció la boca, se enderezó y bebió de la copa mirando una vez más a ambos.

- ¿Podría…? – Pregunto entre dientes Draco.

- Llévenla dentro – cortó Dominic girándose sin mirar a Draco - Hay que pensar que vamos a hacer.

Draco subió las escaleras con un poco de dificultad, Blaise no se separó de su lado ya que sujetaba la cabeza de ella con cuidado para que no se volviera a golpear. Pasaron al costado de Dominic; este se quedó al costado de la puerta principal observando ahora con más detalle a la joven.

- ¿No es muy temprano para que tomes? – Preguntó Blaise haciendo una mueca de desaprobación al observar la copa de Dominic.

- Nunca es muy temprano, Blaise – dijo Dominic sonriendo de lado – No te emociones, es solo agua por el momento – le dio unas palmadas en el hombro de forma amistosa.

Cuando cerraron la puerta principal, Draco giro para observar a Dominic seriamente.

- ¿Dónde la dejo? – Preguntó Draco sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Llévala al segundo piso, hay una habitación libre – murmuró Dominic, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que Draco escuchara - ¿Puedes subirla, no…?

Dominic lo miro por un largo rato sin estar seguro de cuál era el nombre, estaba seguro del apellido, pero no del nombre.

- Draco – dijo al final con una mano en la frente – Ese es tu nombre. Súbela al segundo piso, Draco.

- ¿Quién te dijo que me puedes llamar Draco? – Dijo Draco fríamente – Y yo no recibo…

- No pienso llamarte por el apellido – dijo Dominic igual de frío y con los ojos distantes – Y mucho menos joven, amo o todas esas barbaridades con las que te han criado.

Pero antes de que Draco siguiera con esa conversación desagradable. Blaise le tocó el hombro para que se tranquilice y Dominic gritó fuerte y claro.

- Dorothy – gritó Dominic.

A los pocos minutos apareció una señora bajita de cabello gris amarrado en un moño, con una sonrisa amigable y cálida.

- Dígame, joven Dominic – dijo respetuosamente Dorothy.

- Dorothy, lleva el botiquín, agua caliente y gazas a la habitación de invitados – dijo Dominic, mientras indicaba a Blaise y Draco que subieran rápido – Vas a tener que atenderla, por favor.

- Enseguida voy – dijo Dorothy divisando a la joven.

- Y consígueme algo para el dolor de cabeza – dijo Dominic mientras se masajeaba la sien.

Dominic subió un poco más rápido que ellos para indicarles la habitación que ambos debían ir. Ese cuarto tenía tapices de flores azules en las paredes, decorada específicamente para una mujer. Draco dejo con cuidado a la joven en la cama, los tres se quedaron observándola en silencio.

- Ahora – dijo dubitativo Blaise - ¿La cambiamos?

Ni bien mencionó eso, los otros dos jóvenes lo miraron con desaprobación. Ante eso, Blaise sonrió de forma nerviosa, levantando las manos. Dorothy llegó muy rápido a la habitación, llevando consigo diferentes pociones y demás cosas para curarla.

- Nosotros esperamos afuera – dijo Dominic – Límpiala y cúrala, Dorothy. Cuento contigo.

- Si, joven – dijo tiernamente Dorothy, empezando a limpiar el rostro de la joven.

Al salir de la habitación, Dominic cerró la puerta con cuidado.

- Con ustedes, quiero hablar – dijo Dominic señalando a ambos jóvenes para que lo siguieran a una pequeña sala.

Fueron hacia una pequeña sala, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Este, relativamente pequeño espacio comunicaba a todos los dormitorios y pasadizos de la finca. En ella había una chimenea, la cual Dominic no prendió.

- Solo quiero decirles que no me opongo a sus orgías – comenzó a decir Dominic tratando de sonar serio, pero igual seguía sonriendo débilmente como ocultando una risa.

Pero en pocos segundos se serenó y los miro a ambos.

- Pero no me pueden traer a alguien en ese estado, ¿Traerla inconsciente? – Preguntó levantando una ceja, y señalando con la mano libre hacia el dormitorio – Malograrían mi reputación.

Draco al escucharlo rodó los ojos y se lanzó hacia el espaldar del sillón.

- ¡Nosotros no le hicimos eso! – Exclamó Blaise levantándose de su asiento - ¡La encontramos así en el bosque!

Esa noticia borró el esbozo de sonrisa que Dominic tenía en el rostro.

- ¿En el bosque? – Preguntó Dominic serio.

- Sí – contestó Blaise – cerca del trecho por donde nos trajo el cochero.

- Gustav, ese es su nombre – comentó Dominic serio.

- Tenía la misma cara que tú tienes ahora cuando nos vio con la joven – contestó Blaise.

- Cuéntenme que pasó – dijo Dominic sentándose y dejando su copa en la mesa.

Cada uno explicó con detalles la forma como la encontraron, el golpe en el carruaje. Al terminar con su relato, Dominic se levantó de su asiento.

- ¿Vieron a alguien cerca? – Preguntó Dominic preocupado, caminando por la habitación.

- Nadie – respondió Blaise – Solo ese ruido extraño.

- ¿Seguros que no saben quién es? ¿Si es del colegio? – Preguntó Dominic ahora más serio.

Dominic se acercó hasta la ventana, levantando con cuidado la persiana. Como si quisiera observar afuera, pero a la vez no quería que lo vieran ahí. Cerró con cuidado.

- Me parece familiar su rostro – murmuró Blaise – Pero te miento, no sé si es mi imaginación.

- ¿Mencionó algo cuando estaba consciente? – Preguntó Dominic.

- Cosas sin sentido – dijo Draco intercambiando miradas con Blaise – No entendimos lo que decía, solamente seguía llorando.

- ¡Oh! – Dijo Blaise como si recordara algo – Trató de escapar de Draco cuando trato de agarrarla por los brazos, como si tuviera miedo.

- Y tiene el tobillo lastimado, ¿No es cierto? – Preguntó Dominic recapitulando toda la historia.

- Exacto – Dijeron Draco y Blaise al mismo tiempo.

- Estaba huyendo, es lógico – comentó al aire Dominic – huyendo de algo o alguien que la mantuvo en cautiverio, puede ser. Puede ser, ¿No creen? – Dominic seguía pensativo.

- Tú eres el especialista en conocer a las personas y sus razones – susurró Blaise a Draco, pero lo suficientemente alto para que escuchará Dominic – Tu debes de saberlo mejor que nosotros.

- Entonces tu deberías darnos respuestas – comentó Draco serio.

Dominic volteó a mirarlo, levantando incrédulo una ceja por la forma en qué le hablo Draco.

- Sea quien sea, ella debe darnos muchas respuestas – aseveró Dominic – Muchas respuesta. Además, no tiene varita, no sabemos si es bruja.

- Es probable – dijo Blaise – No hay muggles cerca de esa zona y no se asustó al ver mi varita.

- Tenemos que averiguar de quien estaba huyendo y hace cuánto estaba en cautiverio – murmuró Dominic mientras se desplazaba por la habitación.

- ¿Tú crees que haya estado en mucho peligro? – Preguntó Blaise temeroso.

- ¿Llegaron a hacer algún contacto visual? ¿Vieron alguna otra marca? – Preguntó Dominic mirando a ambos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensativos.

- Draco – al fin mencionó Blaise – Draco la vio a los ojos.

- ¿Viste algo? – Preguntó Dominic interesado.

Hubo un silencio largo hasta que Draco comenzó a hablar.

- Si – murmuró Draco quedándose callado por un rato – Era como si no me viera, como si no estuviera ahí en ese momento.

Draco se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de recordar al detalle.

- Había una mezcla de terror y tristeza en sus ojos – recordó Draco – Luego se tapo las orejas y comenzó a llorar.

Hubo silencio luego que Draco describiera lo que vio, este silencio no solo estuvo en la habitación, se extendió por toda la finca, al exterior de la finca.

- Tengo sospechas – contestó Dominic, volviendo a caminar por la habitación – simplemente sospechas que se ajustan a la situación de cómo la encontraron y ese terror que dices haber visto en sus ojos – dijo mirando a los ojos a Draco.

- Maldiciones imperdonables – susurraron al mismo tiempo Dominic y Draco.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos por coincidir.

- ¡¿Ustedes creen eso? – Preguntó asustado Blaise – Eso es grave, ¿No creen que es muy chica para que haya sufrido eso?

- Ellos no piensan en la edad de la persona – dijo Dominic mirando a los ojos a Blaise – Piensa en la emoción y la satisfacción de ver suplicar a una persona por su vida.

Draco sabía que Dominic decía la verdad. No existe la piedad cuando se utilizan esas maldiciones. Había visto el goce en el rostro de muchos de los amigos de su padre y en su propio padre. Aun así, estaba sorprendido que Dominic conociera eso.

- Debió ser muy terrible todo lo que le ocurrió, para que escapara y la encontráramos así en el camino – comentó preocupado Blaise.

- ¿Seguro de no saber quién es? – Volvió a preguntar Dominic.

Justo en ese momento, salió Dorothy con mucho cuidado del dormitorio. Dominic no esperó a que ella lo llamara, se acercó a paso decidido hacia ella, escuchando lo que tenía que decirle. Draco y Blaise los miraron todo ese tiempo, no escucharon lo que conversaban porque estaban murmurando, hasta que Dominic la abrazo amablemente, y ella le sonrió. Dorothy se fue a la primera planta.

- ¿Quieren verla, ahora? – Preguntó Dominic – Aunque debo advertirles que esta aun inconsciente, pero Dorothy dice que va a estar bien. Todos sus signos vitales indican que ella está sana y se recuperara pronto.

- ¿El tobillo? – Preguntó Draco, sorprendiendo a Dominic.

- Algo le cayó encima, pero está todo bien. Volverá a caminar – respondió aun sorprendido porque se hubiera preocupado por una desconocida.

- ¿Alguna maldición imperdonable? – Preguntó Draco bajando la voz.

- No tiene signos de haber recibido alguna y parece que es bruja – contestó Dominic – Dorothy encontró signos de magia en ella.

- No creo que asista a Hogwarts – mencionó Blaise confundido.

- No sabemos si es propia la magia o si es por algún otro hechizo – mencionó Dominic - Deberá de permanecer en cama.

- Lo seguirá si sigue inconsciente – murmuro Blaise después de un bufido.

- Vamos a verla – dijo Dominic caminando hacia el dormitorio.

Los tres ingresaron al dormitorio donde la joven descansaba, aun inconsciente. Ella parecía descansar, dormir como si nada malo le hubiera pasado antes. Las sábanas blancas la cubrían casi hasta el cuello, con el cabello limpio y el rostro también, solamente tenía una bandita a un costado de la frente.

- Dorothy dice que las heridas no son profundas, no dejaran huella física en ella – dijo Dominic aun sin quitar los ojos de ella – Mmm… Es pelirroja – exclamo al final.

- No se ve mal – dijo Blaise inclinando la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Draco simplemente se quedo observándola… descansaba sin preocupaciones, como si nada la atormentase ni sufriera por ello; miro fijamente su rostro… ella… ¿Podía ser?

- La hora de la verdad – dijo Dominic bebiendo de su copa - ¿Es o no la joven que ustedes creen conocer?

- No sé – dijo Blaise a la ligera – Se me hacía familiar el rostro, pero ahora no estoy seguro.

- Yo creo saber quién es – dijo Draco firmemente – Creo que es la hermana de la comadreja.

- ¿La hermana de la comadreja? – Preguntó Blaise abriendo un ojo más que otro.

- ¿Ah? – Preguntó desconcertado Dominic.

- Un idiota de la escuela, amigo de Potter – dijo Blaise con una mueca de asco – Idiota, un inadaptado social.

- ¡Gran referencia! – Dijo riendo Dominic - ¿Algo más?

- Es Gryffindor – murmuró malhumorado Draco al solo pensar en el trío.

- Eso explica todo – asintió Dominic – Entonces, ¿Es la hermana?

- Nunca le preste atención a ella, es decir, es Weasley – dijo Blaise mientras movía las manos al explicar – Como es pelirroja creo que es, todos los Weasley tienen el cabello de ese color.

Dominic suspiro exasperado.

- No son de ayuda – dijo Dominic cerrando brevemente los ojos - ¿Sabes cuántas pelirrojas conozco que no se apellidan Weasley?

- Es la Weasley – dijo firmemente Draco.

- Si es por el cabello… no tiene sentido – dijo Dominic fastidiado por la poca ayuda que eran – Son inútiles sus razones.

Draco estaba seguro o bueno casi seguro de que se trataba de ella. La había visto en el colegio, pasar corriendo yendo a sus clases. Él y las personas que les convenía estar junto a él, no se metían con ella porque no era de su interés, su punto de diversión siempre iban a ser el trío dorado, y los Gryffindors de su mismo año.

- ¿Le has prestado atención a la hermana de la comadreja en el colegio? – Preguntó Blaise impresionado con aquella nueva información.

- …No – respondió Draco de inmediato – No.

- Eso no importa – cortó Dominic - ¿Seguro que es ella?

- Nunca pensé que te fijaras en ella – dijo Blaise mirándolo de reojo – Es decir, sus familias son enemigas, diferentes status… - Blaise seguía enumerando sin mirar a Draco.

- No me fije en ella – siseó Draco apretando los puños.

- ¿Por qué ella no se subió al tren como los demás alumnos? – Preguntó distraído Dominic con una mano en la barbilla - ¿Cómo se salió del colegio? Esas serían las preguntas.

Dominic tenía razón, pensó Draco. Ella debería de estar en el expreso Hogwarts con todos los Gryffindors, volviendo a casa. No podía ser esa joven que mostraba terror y miedo.

- Además, ¿Saben dónde viven? – Preguntó Dominic.

- Ni idea – contestó Blaise.

Dominic estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer con respecto a aquella joven.

- Pero, ¿Para qué? No es ella – siguió Blaise.

- Como tu amigo esta tan seguro – mencionó Dominic mirando a Draco.

- ¿Entonces estás seguro? – Insistió Blaise.

- No lo estoy Blaise – dijo Draco llevándose una mano a los ojos – No lo estoy.

Dorothy apareció en ese momento para avisarles que la cena estaba lista.

- Brice y Oxana llegaron – comentó Dorothy antes de retirarse.

- Bajaré a hablar con ellos en un momento – dijo Dominic asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Lo esperaran en el estudio – dijo Dorothy antes de cerrar la puerta.

Dominic se quedo en silencio un momento, mirando hacia la puerta.

- Acabo de perder horas valiosas de mi vida conversando con ustedes dos – se recriminó Dominic con la mano en la frente – No han sido de ayuda.

- ¿Quiénes son Brice y Oxana? – Preguntó Blaise mirándolo, ignorando lo anterior.

- Vayan a cenar algo – dijo Dominic – Yo los alcanzaré – se llevó una mano a los cabellos, despeinándose aun más.

Blaise y Draco fueron a cenar, no sin antes mirar por última vez a aquella joven que se encontraba profundamente dormida. Mientras que Dominic jalo una de las sillas que estaba cerca, tomo la mano de la joven entre las suyas.

- ¿Qué te sucedió realmente? – dijo en voz alta mientras la observaba.

**VIII**

Todos en la Madriguera estaban nerviosos y daban vueltas de un sitio a otro. Casi todos los hermanos Weasley estaban en casa, salvo Percy quien todavía seguía enemistado con ellos, pero había enviado una carta a Bill, su hermano mayor, mostrando preocupación por la situación y esperando noticias de todo lo que sucediera.

Molly seguía llorando en la cocina por la desaparición de su hija menor, pero Charlie no la dejo sola ni un solo momento, consolándola. Mientras que Arthur le preparo un té para que se tranquilizara y pudieran seguir respondiendo a las preguntas de los aurores. Algunos aurores se habían concentrado en la Madriguera, buscando pistas en los alrededores o cualquier dato que les diera alguna señal del lugar dónde ella podría estar.

- Ella no pudo escaparse – dijo entre sollozos Molly, mientras agarraba con más fuerzas el pañuelo que le alcanzo su hijo Charlie.

- Mamá – dijo suavemente Charlie – Ella no se ha escapado, seguro la encontramos pronto.

Molly asintió con la cabeza, pero aun seguía llorando. Arthur Weasley también trataba de consolar a su esposa, pero era en vano, él también estaba muy nervioso y las manos le temblaban.

- Kingsley – dijo Arthur al verlo ingresar en la cocina – Dime que traes buenas noticias de mi hija.

Kingsley se limitó a sonreír débilmente, dando a entender que iba a ser todo lo contrario.

- Vine a reportarte que hasta el momento no hemos encontrado rastro de ella, lo siento Arthur – dijo Kingsley ocasionando que Molly sollozará más alto – Pero seguiremos buscándola.

- Mi pequeña – dijo Molly entre sollozos.

Charlie escucho toda la conversación en silencio, el saber que su hermana menor estaba desaparecida, le partía el corazón. Charlie se acerco a su madre para consolarla con un abrazo.

- ¿Han hablado con alguno de los amigos de Ginny? – Preguntó Arthur.

- No hemos encontrado a Luna Lovegood en su casa – dijo Kingsley – Al parecer ya salieron de viaje. Por los demás, no saben de ella y Hermione Granger falta interrogar.

- Ella tampoco sabía del paradero de mi hija – mencionó Arthur refiriéndose a Hermione.

- No se preocupen, nosotros vamos a seguir buscándola – dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos – Tendrán noticias nuestras mañana temprano.

- Gracias por todo – dijo Arthur estrechando la mano de Kingsley.

- Voy a seguir buscándola – dijo serio – La vamos a encontrar.

Ellos hablaban por un lado, tratando de tranquilizarse y transmitirse la esperanza de que iba a aparecer pronto. Tonks se acerco para abrazar a Molly Weasley con ternura.

- Molly – dijo Tonks con una mano en la mejilla de ella – Ginny es fuerte, va a estar bien.

- No tiene su varita – sollozo Molly.

- Ella no está indefensa, Molly – susurró Tonks tratando de darle confianza – Es más fuerte de lo que tú crees.

- Solo quiero tener a mi pequeña en mis brazos – volvió a decir entre sollozos Molly.

Ron y Harry se encontraban en la habitación conjunta, escuchando con los aparatos perfeccionados de los gemelos, la conversación que transcurría al costado. Nada de lo mencionado, les dio esperanzas.

- La van a encontrar Ron – dijo Harry tratando de animar a su amigo – Ella va a estar bien.

- Harry – dijo Ron derrotado – No lo sé – Ron se llevó una mano a la cabeza – No me lo voy a perdonar nunca si ella no aparece. ¡Debí cuidarla!

- No fue tu culpa, Ron – dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo – Los aurores la van a seguir buscando, todo va a estar bien – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Ron no respondió a Harry, se limito a bajar la cabeza. Ambos no sabían cómo ayudar en esa situación, no sabían qué hacer.

- Vamos a escribirle a Hermione – dijo Harry a Ron – Prometimos mantenerla informada.

- Si, vamos – dijo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza.

**IX**

Dominic no salió del dormitorio de ella por un largo rato, se quedó observándola detenidamente, tratando de descifrar lo que le había ocurrido. Sentado en la silla, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas para sostener su cabeza con las manos.

_- ¿Qué le pudo causar tanto daño? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez. _

Se sorprendió cuando percibió que ella empezaba a moverse en la cama, estaba despertando.

- Princesa – dijo en un susurro Dominic, apretándole la mano.

Ella no reaccionó de inmediato, se demoró en despertar. Se removió un poco haciendo un sonido como si recién se despertara.

Ginny empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, primero con la vista borrosa, por lo cual se llevo una mano a los ojos. Poco a poco los fue abriendo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó acercándose un poco más Dominic.

Cuando su vista se adecuó a la luz de la habitación, miro a su alrededor. Nada le parecía familiar. Bajó la mirada por las paredes, cuadros, sillones hasta clavar su vista en la persona que estaba a su costado. Apartó la mano de inmediato, retrocediendo un poco.

Toda esa reacción, Dominic la observó atentamente. La confusión se traslucía en el rostro de la joven.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó débilmente.

- Tranquila – dijo Dominic con cariño.

- ¿Cómo me hice esto? – Preguntó la joven cuando se observo los brazos que tenían vendas.

- Estás a salvo – dijo Dominic – Aquí nada malo te va a pasar.

Ella lo miro largamente, extrañada por sus palabras y por todo lo que tenía alrededor. Empezó a sentirse abrumada, asustada… tenía mucho que preguntar. Se sentó de inmediato en la cama, pero hizo una mueca de dolor.

- No te muevas tan rápido – dijo Dominic tratando de calmarla – Podrías lastimar más tu tobillo.

Ella lo miro confundida, con un poco de desesperación en los ojos.

- Soy Dominic – dijo despacio - ¿Te acuerdas de tu nombre?

Ella volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, confundida… No sabía cómo responder a aquella pregunta. Primero frunció el ceño, luego se leía terror en su rostro mientras movía la cabeza de un sitio a otro buscando algo que le recordara… algo.

- No te alarmes – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – Es normal que te sientas así después de tremendo golpe.

- Esto no está bien… - dijo muy asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos – Yo… Yo…

- No te apresures – dijo Dominic, luego le alcanzo una poción que había cerca – Bebe esto.

Ella lo bebió sin preguntar más.

- Esa poción sabe horrible – dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Ahora recuéstate – murmuró Dominic mientras la acomodaba – Descansa. En la mañana podremos hablar largo y tendido.

Ella lo seguía mirando a los ojos fijamente… ella sentía que podía confiar en él. Asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Dominic salió del cuarto cuando ella ya se encontraba profundamente dormida. Se desordenó aun más el cabello.

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se pregunt_ó_ Dominic mientras bajaba las escaleras._

* * *

><p><em><em>Poco a poco se va a ir armando la historia y ya sabrán que pasará con ella exactamente en el siguiente capítulo y cómo se va a ir armando la historia junto con Draco y los demás.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que es un poco largo.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, son importantes siempre!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. 3 Gillian HallgartenStechler

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los demás personajes son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres:<strong>

**Gillian Hallgarten-Stechler**

**I**

Dominic se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras deambulaba por la finca. La conversación con Gustav, Brice y Oxana lo había dejado más pensativo que antes.

_I Flash Back_

_Dominic se apresuró para llegar al estudio, donde lo estaban esperando. _

_- ¡Y nos complace con su presencia, el joven Dominic! – Dijo entusiasmada Oxana. _

_- Oye, está muy bueno este hidromiel – comentó Brice mientras se servía más. _

_Ambos eran aurores recién graduados, quienes fueron contactados por Gustav. Oxana era una joven de estatura baja con tez oscura, el cabello lo llevaba corto y de color celeste pálido, y tenía unos ojos vivaces. Brice era un joven alto y delgado, que no parecía ser auror o tener fuerza, es decir, una persona bastante distraída. _

_- Más respeto con la persona que nos contrato – dijo entrando por otra puerta Gustav. _

_- Lo sentimos jefe – dijo Oxana tranquilizándose, sentándose mejor en el sillón._

_- No hay porqué estar tensos – intervino Brice sonriendo bobamente mientras balanceaba el vaso que tenía entre manos._

_- ¿Cuántos de esos has tomado? – Preguntó Gustav mientras lo observaba tomar su lugar. _

_- Creo que con el olor se embriaga – comentó Dominic burlándose por la forma de caminar de Brice y sus muecas. _

_Oxana comenzó a reír risueña ante las muecas de Brice y las burlas de Dominic. Gustav solo atino a rodar los ojos, cansado de tratar de mantener el orden cuando ninguno estaba dispuesto._

_- Tranquilicémonos – llamó a la calma Dominic – No quiero que Gustav nos malogre la fiesta._

_- Debemos de aclarar lo que nos sucedió en el camino – intervino Gustav con semblante serio._

_- ¿Qué sucedió en el camino? – Preguntó interesado Dominic y escuchando con cautela._

_- Primero tu Gustav – Dijo Brice más sereno. _

_- No encontramos mayores problemas en el camino, salvo un percance con una de las ruedas del coche – relato Gustav – En ese momento encontramos a la joven. _

_- ¿Qué joven? – Preguntó Oxana. _

_- ¿En qué parte del camino? – Preguntó Brice. _

_- Estaba no muy lejos, los jóvenes la escucharon – continuó Gustav – No tuve trato con ella, pero llego inconsciente a la finca. _

_- Llego inconsciente – mencionó Dominic – No recuerda quién es. Obliviate. Dorothy temía eso por lo que pudo leer de magia en ella, pero no ha recibido maldiciones ni nada más grave._

_Los jóvenes aurores se miraron entre ellos. _

_- ¿Ustedes encontraron algo? – Preguntó Dominic curioso. _

_- Mortífagos – respondió con asco en la voz Brice. _

_- Estaban husmeando cerca del colegio – comentó Oxana seria._

_- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Dominic con los ojos muy abiertos. _

_- Era de esperarse – comentó Gustav – Ese joven que trajimos es muy solicitado por ellos. _

_- ¿Lo buscaban a él? – Volvió a preguntar Dominic - ¿Cómo ellos…?_

_- No, ellos no sabían que estábamos sacando a Draco Mal… - iba a completar el nombre, pero al ganarse con la mirada de Dominic, se reprimió de llamarlo por su apellido – A ese joven el día de hoy._

_- Pero si sabían que no viajaba en el expreso Hogwarts – agregó Oxana. _

_- Alguien dentro del colegio debió pasar el dato – continuo Gustav – Los mortífagos no estaban cuidando el camino, querían ingresar al colegio. _

_- Fue buena la estrategia de nosotros – dijo Brice señalando a Oxana y a él - ¡Los tomamos por sorpresa! – Ambos chocaron las manos en el aire. _

_- Debo de felicitarlos por ello – agregó Gustav – Fue un plan brillante sacarlo antes de lo previsto. El director del colegio no se opuso a que los sacáramos antes de lo acordado. _

_Dominic sonrió orgulloso por su equipo, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a como lo planeaban. _

_- Nosotros tenemos una duda – dijo Brice mirando brevemente a Oxana._

_- Dime – alentó Dominic a que le preguntaran lo que quisieran. _

_- ¿Está seguro de quedarse con ese jovencillo? – Cuestionó Brice._

_- No es solo un mortifago quien lo persigue, son todos ellos – dijo Oxana preocupada, bajando la voz – Y peor aún, está despertando el interés de alguien mucho peor y de los aurores del ministerio._

_- Ellos conocen todo de él – continuó Brice – Un poco obvia la razón porque saben todo – dijo sonriendo de lado a sus compañeros – Saben de los lugares seguros de él, las personas que lo rodeaban – dijo serio - Sabe a los riesgos que se expone usted, ¿Verdad?_

_- Sí, lo sé – contestó Dominic con los hombros caídos – No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, hice una promesa. Aun cuando no me agrada la idea de cargar con él, tengo que hacerlo. _

_- Sabe que nosotros podemos desaparecerlo y nunca encontrarían su cuerpo – comentó Oxana con una sonrisa ladina. _

_- ¡Basta de bromas oscuras! – Dijo Gustav. _

_- Para todo problema hay más de una solución sencilla – dijo Oxana – Práctica, fácil de realizar sin dejar huella._

_- Creo que el licor se les está subiendo – dijo Gustav de pie, sacando a los jóvenes aurores del despacho – Iremos a inspeccionar el vecindario. _

_- Cuídense – dijo Dominic despidiéndose._

_- Antes de irnos – dijo Oxana volteando a mirar a Dominic – Hubo un altercado en el bosque, entre los mortífagos._

_Esa noticia paralizó a Dominic._

_- Puede que ella fuera prisionera de ellos o estuviera huyendo de ellos – comentó Oxana seria. _

_- Greyback lanzó hechizos a algo o alguien, pero no lo recogieron – continúo Brice, también con el semblante serio._

_- Por lo que hemos escuchado, estamos seguros que eso recibió el hechizo de Greyback – mencionó Oxana – Y lo bueno es que no volvieron a buscarla._

_- No era tan importante para ellos – comentó en un susurro Gustav – O tenían problemas mayores a no encontrarlo en el colegio._

_- Eso es bueno saber – dijo Dominic sonriendo un poco._

_- Pero, ustedes saben como es ese hombre lobo – señalo Brice antes de salir de la habitación – No la va a olvidar si conoce su olor._

_Eso no lo dejaba tranquilo, en lo absoluto._

_I End Flash Back_

Todo parecía encajar en ese momento, todo parecía volver a repetirse y la sensación no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Se asustó al sentir el golpe seco de una puerta cerrándose cerca de él; al levantar la vista, Blaise y Draco hablaban animadamente pero se quedaron en silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

- Te esperamos para cenar, pero no llegaste – dijo sonriendo de forma inocente Blaise – Así que ya hemos cenado nosotros.

- No hay problema – dijo Dominic algo distraído, moviendo una mano en el aire, quitándole importancia.

- ¿Ocurre algo con ella? – Preguntó de repente Draco mirándolo de reojo; por el aspecto de Dominic, intuía que algo ocurría.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo serio Dominic – Síganme.

Blaise lo miró muy confundido, pero lo siguió sin contradecirlo.

- Por cierto – dijo Blaise caminando más rápido para alcanzarlo – Si Madeleine vino a decirte algo…

- No – dijo Dominic negando con la cabeza – Ella no me ha dicho nada – volteo a mirarlo de reojo – Blaise – dijo esta vez en forma de reproche al verlo a los ojos.

- Espera… - comenzó nervioso Blaise.

- ¿Estuviste con Madeleine Szohr? – Preguntó Dominic con una sonrisa incrédula.

- Historia muy larga – dijo Blaise tratando de evadir el tema, se llevó una mano a la nuca.

- Espero que no sea una historia complicada, Blaise – dijo Dominic apretando el hombro de Blaise – Tengo varios negocios con el padre de ella y sabe que somos amigos.

Blaise sonrió nervioso y temeroso.

- Quiero hablarles sobre la joven que dejaron inconsciente – dijo Dominic.

Ingresaron al salón, donde Dominic les indicó que se sentaran frente a él. Ellos simplemente lo miraron expectantes.

- ¡Nosotros no la dejamos inconsciente! – Exclamó indignado Blaise por la acusación.

- Ella despertó – dijo Dominic jugando con sus manos sin mirarlos a los ojos.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Blaise moviéndose en el asiento, hacia adelante - ¿Quién es?

- He ahí el problema – dijo Dominic enderezándose – Ella no lo recuerda.

Draco y Blaise intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿Fue por el golpe? – Preguntó Blaise sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

- No creo que haya sido solo eso – comenzó a decir Dominic algo abrumado – Temo que esté vinculado con lo ocurrido antes de que la encontraran.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

- Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado a ella – mencionó Dominic, analizando lo que hasta el momento había averiguado de la joven – Se encuentra muy asustada y tiene razones para estarlo.

Se quedaron por un momento en silencio, no tan sorprendidos de saber aquello. Cuando la encontraron, la forma cómo actúo cuando ellos se acercaron a ella… era obvio que estaba asustada.

- ¿Alguien la estaba persiguiendo? – Preguntó Draco.

- Por las marcas en sus brazos y demás, creo que sí – dijo Dominic preocupado por la situación – Estaba huyendo de mortífagos.

Al escuchar ello, Draco cerro el puño con fuerza.

- ¿Mortífagos? – Preguntó Blaise sorprendido y asustado.

- Si – afirmó Dominic – Han utilizado Obliviate en ella hasta donde identificó Dorothy y han inhabilitado todos sus recuerdos.

- Espera – dijo Blaise sentándose al borde del sillón - ¿Habían mortífagos cerca de nosotros?

- No estaban en el camino – contestó Dominic, pero antes miro de reojo brevemente a Draco.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, estaba seguro, iban por él.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – Cuestionó confundido Blaise y asustado - ¿Iban por nosotros?

- Puede ser, no es seguro – contestó Dominic desinteresadamente – No los encontraron, lo cual es bueno.

- ¿Es permanente? – Preguntó Draco serio, olvidándose de los mortífagos y concentrándose en ella.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Dominic confundido.

- El hechizo que le aplicaron – dijo Draco.

- No lo sé – respondió Dominic levantándose de hombros – No tengo idea si ella puede recuperar la memoria, es difícil de descifrarlo. Además, ella estaba bajo mucha presión en ese momento, tratando de escapar.

Dominic resoplo y se desordenó aun más los cabellos.

- En conclusión, no sabemos quién es – mencionó Dominic.

- ¿Hay forma de averiguarlo? – Preguntó Blaise preocupado.

- Ninguna – dijo pensativo Dominic – Ustedes no me dieron opciones convincentes – mencionó mirándolos – La otra posibilidad es utilizar hechizos experimentales en ella y esperar que surtan efecto.

- ¿Cuán efectivos son? – Preguntó Draco.

- No mucho – contestó Dominic – Algunas personas han terminado con problemas mentales serios, podemos visitar algunos casos en el área de psiquiatría.

- ¿Sugieres alguna alternativa real? – Cuestionó Blaise – Esas no vamos a utilizar, ¿Verdad?

- No pensaba llevarla para que experimenten con ella – contestó Dominic – Voy a mantenerla con nosotros.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con recelo, no estaban seguros de la propuesta de Dominic.

- Eso no sería como… ¿Secuestrarla? – Cuestionó dubitativo Blaise.

- No la mantendremos en contra de su voluntad – respondió Dominic.

Dominic observó la duda de ellos en sus rostros.

- Solo quiero ayudarla a tener un nuevo inicio – dijo Dominic.

- El interés es ayudarla y que no pase un mal rato – mencionó Blaise mirando fijamente a Dominic, algo preocupado – No estudiarla, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó indignado Dominic - ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Solo pregunto – dijo Blaise, levantando las manos.

- Solo quiero ayudarla – contestó Dominic.

- Pero, ¿No será peligroso mantenerla con nosotros cuando los mortífagos la perseguían?

- Tengo a uno que persiguen vehementemente – contestó mirando de reojo a Draco – Dos, no hacen la diferencia. ¿No te gusta la adrenalina?

- No cuando peligra mi vida – respondió Blaise.

Dominic lanzó una carcajada al aire.

- Eres un cobarde – dijo Dominic divertido.

- Debemos de elegir un nombre – dijo Draco tranquilo, sin inmutarse por el gesto de sorpresa de Blaise – Apellido también, ¿Cómo va a ir al colegio?

- ¿Piensas ser su cómplice? – Preguntó Blaise ahora de pie, alejándose de ambos.

- Ya somos sus cómplices, si no te habías dado cuenta – respondió Draco serio – Además, si ella tiene la posibilidad de olvidar algunas cosas malas de su pasado… no me voy a oponer – dijo lúgubremente Draco.

Ver a los ojos de Draco, le explicó todo a Blaise. Ambos, Dominic y Draco, aun cuando no se llevaran bien, compartían algo, odiaban su pasado. Aun cuando no sabía del pasado de Dominic, las veces que le pregunto, él solo hacía gestos de disgusto. Era obvio que no tuvo una infancia fácil y prefería no recordar ni mencionárselo a nadie. Y por otro lado estaba Draco, era consciente que Lucius Malfoy no era un padre ejemplar… Blaise sacudió la cabeza porque no quería pensar en todo aquello.

Blaise los observó por un instante mientras intercambiaban palabras y armaban todo.

- Es razonable tu plan – dijo Draco muy sereno - ¿Pensaste en algún nombre? ¿Apellido?

- He estado pensando en ello y creo que tengo la solución – contestó Dominic llevándose una mano a la barbilla – Colocarle el apellido de una familia amiga mía con quienes pasaba mucho tiempo. Ellos fallecieron hace unos meses.

- ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó Blaise sentándose en el sillón una vez más, interesado en el tema.

- Hallgarten-Stechler – dijo Dominic – Los aurores y otras personas no están seguros si ellos tenían alguna hija que se perdiera en el incendio.

- ¿Cómo vas a presentarla como hija de ellos? – Preguntó Blaise viendo que era peligroso hasta imposible engañar a tanto mago.

- Todo es posible – dijo sonriendo con confianza Dominic – En este momento estoy tratando a una señora de una familia muy importante – siguió relatando Dominic – Esta pareja tiene una hija de casi catorce años que no va al colegio, ni ha sido presentada a la sociedad. Nadie sabe de su existencia, salvo sus tutores que no van a hablar.

- ¿Por qué hacen eso? – Preguntó Blaise asustado con la idea de ser enjaulado en su casa por su propia madre.

- Es para protegerla, para que no los extorsionen – contestó Dominic – Tú sabes que no estamos en épocas de paz, ni lo estábamos años pasados. No quieren exponerla a daños. Paranoicos, en mi opinión.

- ¿Qué pasa con la herencia? – Preguntó Draco.

- Bueno, los Hallgarten-Stechler me han dejado toda su herencia – contestó Dominic restándole importancia.

Blaise al escuchar tremenda noticia, se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos como platos. Draco también estaba sorprendido, pero trataba de permanecer sereno.

- ¿Todo por pasar tiempo con ellos? – Preguntó Blaise aun con el rostro desencajado.

- Sí – confesó Dominic tranquilo.

- ¿Si tu murieras, yo que recibiría? – Preguntó Blaise frotándose las manos mirando al techo.

- Nada – contestó sin gracia Dominic – Prefiero dejárselo todo a mi elfo doméstico – Luego lo miro reprobatoriamente – Gracias por quererme muerto.

- No es eso… - comenzó a explicarse Blaise.

- Podemos volver al tema – se quejó Draco irritado con las payasadas de ambos.

- ¿En qué estábamos? – Preguntó ido Dominic sin mirar a Draco.

- Te dejaron la herencia – contestó automáticamente Blaise.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó desconfiado y aun sorprendido Draco.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia – contestó Dominic mirándolo fijamente – Además, podemos decirle que esta en casa. Esta es una de las casas de ellos.

- ¿No murieron en un incendio? – Preguntó Blaise tratando de atar cabos.

- Si – confirmó Dominic – En la casa que tienen a las afueras de Glasgow.

- ¿Tenían o no una hija? – Preguntó Draco, ahora curioso por toda la historia.

- No la tuvieron – contestó Dominic – Pero están haciendo investigaciones por toda esa modalidad de proteger a los hijos.

- ¿Los empleados no abrirán la boca? – Preguntó Draco.

- Solo tenían dos elfos que están ahora a mi cargo – contestó sonriendo de forma relajada Dominic – No van a hablar si se los ordeno. Además, tengo algo que los aurores no tienen.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó curioso Blaise.

- Tengo el árbol genealógico – dijo Dominic sonriendo triunfante – Puedo modificarlo para agregarla.

- Todo esto parece ser planeado por ti – dijo Blaise sintiendo escalofríos – Todo.

- No tengo una mente tan perversa – dijo Dominic aun riendo por las sospechas absurdas de Blaise – No soy Slytherin. Simplemente soy un buen Ravenclaw con mucho talento y habilidad para generar respuestas.

Termino de hablar con una sonrisa radiante.

- Todavía no hemos decidido un nombre – dijo pensativo Blaise.

- En eso ya no pensé – dijo Dominic levantando los hombros – Sólo pensé en el apellido.

- ¿Qué tal Bertie? – Preguntó Blaise vacilante.

- ¿Bertie Hallgarten-Stechler? – Preguntó escéptico Draco - ¿En serio?

- No me agrada el nombre y el apellido en conjunto – dijo Dominic moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Blaise – Suena a alguna de tus conquistas de una noche… Ella no tiene cara de Bertie, Blaise.

- Está bien – dijo Blaise sin problemas – Tampoco me gustaba mucho.

Siguieron ahí, en esa sala lanzando nombres al aire. Ninguno de los nombres propuestos hasta las dos de la madrugada les agradaba por completo. En un momento de meditación, Dominic se levanto de su asiento.

- ¿Qué les parece Gillian Hallgarten-Stechler? – Preguntó Dominic muy animado con ese momento de inspiración.

- ¿Gillian? – Preguntó Draco.

- Si – dijo Dominic muy entusiasmado – Suena bien, es diferente. Único, divertido, fuerte, con carácter, artístico.

- ¡¿En serio? – Exclamó Blaise sorprendido - ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto con solo decir un nombre?

- Conozco el mundo, mi joven amigo – contestó Dominic poéticamente – Algo que tú no has hecho y no creo que lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó ofendido Blaise – Yo quiero conocer el mundo, tener historias que contar.

- Tu solo quieres conocer a mujeres por todo el mundo – refutó Dominic, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa y meneó la cabeza, aceptando la verdad.

- ¿Quieres saber qué significa Dominic para mí? – Retó Blaise levantando una ceja.

- ¡Volvamos al tema! – Gritó Draco ante tanta tontería.

- Cierto – dijo Blaise – Será Gillian, entonces.

- Es un bonito nombre – comentó Dominic.

- Tu elegiste el nombre – refutó Blaise – Seguro, no nos dejaras cambiarlo si te gusta a ti.

- Muy cierto – Preguntó Dominic mirando divertido a Blaise.

Dominic se fue hacia una de las esquinas, donde se encontraban los licores almacenados. Sirvió tres copas de Brandy de gnomos, con la varita se las entrego a cada uno de ellos.

- ¡Por Gillian Hallgarten- Stechler! – dijo Dominic levantando la copa.

Los demás los siguieron, divertidos y entusiasmados por tomar algo diferente a agua o cerveza de mantequilla.

- Tenemos que arreglar otros detalles – dijo Dominic cuando acabo de beber toda la copa.

- ¿Cuáles? – Preguntó Blaise alarmado, ese licor era fuerte y amargo.

- Su aspecto – dijo Dominic – La familia Hallgarten-Stechler no es de pelirrojos.

- ¿Ancestros? – Preguntó a la ligera Draco, más relajado.

- ¿Vecinos? – Preguntó Blaise distraído, mirando su copa.

- Ni uno solo – dijo Dominic, luego gruño hacia Blaise – Por lo menos no de ese pelirrojo tan claro – Se volvió a servir de ese licor – Son rubios o de cabellos oscuro.

- Eso no debe de ser difícil – dijo Draco esperando poder servirse más de ese licor.

- Hay un hechizo algo antiguo que hace el cambio de color de cabello casi permanente – dijo Dominic sirviéndole más de ese licor a Draco y Blaise – Oh, también el color de sus ojos, por unos más claros.

- ¿Qué color los tiene ella? – Preguntó Blaise arrugando el ceño al darle un sorbo más largo a la bebida.

- Marrones – dijo automáticamente Draco, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar su respuesta.

Eso fue una sorpresa para todos. Dominic lo miro a Draco en silencio, sabía por comentarios de personas que iban con él al colegio, o lo que había mencionado Dumbledore que Draco no era cuidadoso con los detalles, ni en amigos ni en mujeres. Esa joven… Gillian parecía haber despertado cierto interés, intriga en Draco.

- Tienes razón, marrones – dictaminó Dominic mirando a Draco con cierto recelo - ¿Les parece azules?

- Mejor azul claro o grises como los ojos de Draco – dijo Blaise extendiendo los brazos al aire, luego echándose al espaldar – Se vería tan atractiva así…

Draco lo miro brevemente, sorprendido por la sonrisa tonta de Blaise a la nada.

- No sabía que te atraían los hombres ahora – comentó divertido Dominic.

Draco los miraba con repulsión.

- Serán azul claro – dijo Dominic.

- ¿Conoces los hechizos o pociones a aplicar? – Preguntó Draco cruzando sus brazos.

- Lo más sencillo para el cabello es el hechizo, no recomiendo la poción es lenta de preparar – comentó Dominic – Puedes revisarlo en la biblioteca.

- ¿Para los ojos? – Preguntó Draco otra vez.

- Conozco un encantamiento algo complicado pero muy efectivo – dijo sonriendo Dominic por ese conocimiento – Los Hallgarten-Stechler me lo enseñaron, es permanente.

- Iré a buscar esos libros para hacer el cambio de color de cabello – dijo Draco.

- Perfecto, ve a buscar los libros y entrégaselos a Dorothy – ordenó Dominic – Ella sabrá realizarlo a la perfección.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Draco – Yo puedo hacerlo.

- Podrá ser sencillo – comentó Dominic a la ligera – Pero no voy a confiar la vida de una persona en tus manos. Ve con Blaise y tráiganme los libros.

Blaise se reía mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Draco miraba fijamente a Dominic, deseando matarlo con la mirada.

- Draco no recibe ordenes – comentó Blaise, aun divertido por la situación – Él las da.

- Aquí nadie hará lo que él desee – dijo Dominic – Ni aguantarán sus berrinches. Deberás madurar si quieres sobrevivir en esta casa.

Dominic camino hacia la puerta.

- Iré a buscar a Dorothy – dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

- Lo siento hermano, no pensé que se pondría de ese humor – comentó Blaise mirando de reojo a Draco.

- No fastidies – dijo entre dientes antes de salir de ahí, también.

Pasaron el resto de la madrugada preparándose para aplicar los encantamientos. Todos se encontraron listos para las seis de la mañana. El primero en ingresar al dormitorio de Gillian fue Dominic.

Gillian se encontraba profundamente dormida, la poción para que no tuviera sueños era muy efectiva, así ella recuperaría las energías y fuerzas pérdidas. Saco su varita y realizo el hechizo con cuidado, respetando los movimientos con la varita y la pronunciación adecuada. Luego, ingreso Dorothy para hacer lo respectivo. Salieron del dormitorio con cuidado, encontrándose con Draco esperando afuera.

- Esperaremos unas horas hasta que despierte – dijo Dominic mirando el reloj de la pared – Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda Dorothy – exclamó antes de darle un beso en la mano.

- No se preocupe joven – mencionó Dorothy – Muchas gracias por su ayuda joven Draco.

Draco inclinó la cabeza, aceptando las gracias de Dorothy. Ella se alejo por el pasillo en silencio.

- Puedes ir a dormir, ahora – comentó Dominic sin mirarlo.

- No creo que pueda – dijo Draco serio.

- Solo metete a la cama, es cómoda – mencionó Dominic mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Va a empezar a amanecer y no podré dormir – respondió Draco aun mirando por la ventana.

- Engreído – murmuró Dominic rascándose la barbilla y torciendo la boca – Ve al sótano a dormir, hay suficiente espacio en el piso – dijo mientras se alejaba.

Draco lo miro fijamente, no le había causado gracia su comentario.

- Impresionaste a Dorothy, Draco. Eso no lo logra cualquiera – dijo Dominic, volteando a mirarlo con un ojo más chico que el otro – Es raro, porque no pareces ser tan mala persona. Pero no creo que deba confiar en ti. Sigues siendo un Malfoy.

Draco lo miro con el ceño fruncido, estaba seguro que eso podría tomarlo como insulto… y no entendía cual era el problema que tenía con su apellido.

- Bueno, yo si voy a descansar un par de horas por lo menos – dijo Dominic estirándose – Para tener respuestas en unas horas, necesito descansar.

Dominic estaba por irse, pero volvió unos pasos y miro a Draco fijamente.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Draco mirándolo con fastidio, no le agrado que lo mirara así.

- ¿Has pensado en cambiar el color de tu cabello? – Divagó Dominic – Un color menos llamativo o usar una gorra durante todas las vacaciones. Piénsalo, porque me ayudaría bastante.

Draco lo miro fijamente sin poder tener la oportunidad de protestar porque Dominic ya había desaparecido hacia su dormitorio. Draco fue a la biblioteca en busca de algún libro.

**II**

Al despertar, sintió que había dormido más que suficiente, aunque no recordaba haber soñado, su mente estaba en blanco. Poco a poco empezó a moverse sin muchas ganas de levantarse, estirándose y desperezándose como un gato. Se llevo las manos a los ojos restregándoselos. Al hacer ese movimiento sintió algo extraño en sus antebrazos, tanteó con la yema de sus dedos descubriendo que eran vendas en todo su antebrazo.

_- ¿Cómo me hice esto? – Se preguntó ella. _

- Buenos días – dijo Dominic alegre interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella.

Eso logró que ella abriera los ojos de par en par, completamente alarmada. Ahí parado frente a ella, se encontraba Dominic con una sonrisa hermosa. Seguía igual o más despeinado que ayer en la noche, con los ojos inquietos como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero ahora tenía esa ligera sombra de las ojeras.

_- ¡Merlín! – Pensó - ¿Me habrá visto despertar? ¿Qué hora es?_

- No te preocupes todavía es muy temprano, muñeca – dijo Dominic sonriéndole de costado, acerco una silla y se sentó a su costado – No he pegado un ojo en toda la noche, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor que ayer – contestó tímidamente – La poción que me diste para dormir me ayudo bastante, gracias – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Dominic sonrió complacido, ahora sabía con certeza que era bruja y que si tenía conocimientos sobre cosas comunes del mundo mágico. Revisó con la mirada los cambios en ella, cabello marrón oscuro y los ojos casi celestes. Tenía algunas pecas en el rostro, que le daban un aspecto más infantil.

- ¿Lograste recordar algo? – Preguntó Dominic mirándola a los ojos.

Captó la desesperación y frustración en los ojos de ella. Se quedó en silencio mientras ella suspiraba y miraba al techo.

- No – murmuró ella – No… no logró recordar – dijo con un hilo de voz, tratando de no llorar.

- Soy Dominic, y no te agobies – dijo Dominic sinceramente, tratando de animarla – Después de ese golpe, no es de extrañar que estés tan confundida.

- ¿Golpe? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿Te refieres a estos? – Preguntó Gillian levantando los brazos.

- No, esos no Gillian – dijo calmadamente Dominic – El que tienes en tu frente – dijo Dominic señalándole el lado exacto donde tenía una bandita.

Ella abrió aun más sus ojos y se toco esa parte de la frente.

- No me di cuenta de este – murmuró algo distraída tocándose la herida con cuidado - ¿Gillian? ¿Me llamo Gillian? – Recién pregunto al analizar las palabras de Dominic.

- Gillian Hallgarten-Stechler – confirmó Dominic – Tienes quince años.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Toda la decoración le indicaba que se trataba de la habitación de mujer. El tapiz de las paredes era blanco con dibujos de flores azules con el tallo verde entrelazado y con hojas de un verde pálido. La habitación era grande, la cama donde se encontraba era más o menos de dos plazas centrada y pegada a la pared, el edredón de color blanco mullido. Había dos ventanas en la pared de su izquierda. Una era simplemente una ventana con marco de madera, y la otra daba paso a un balcón privado. Más allá, una mesita circular con un cofre en medio y algunos libros, un escritorio con libros antiguos por lo que ella pudo apreciar. El tocador con algunos adornos y un cepillo de cabello.

- ¿Este es mi dormitorio? – Preguntó Gillian aun mirando a su alrededor.

- Si. Estás en tu casa de campo – dijo Dominic apoyando sus brazos en las piernas.

- Me gusta – susurró Gillian sonriendo débilmente - ¿Eres mi hermano? – Preguntó mirando con cautela.

Dominic se rió a carcajadas.

- No lo soy – contesto - ¿Te asusta tanto la idea?

- Oh, disculpa – dijo un poco avergonzada – No lo decía por eso.

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizo Dominic – Soy tu tutor y te aseguro que nada malo te pasara.

Gillian lo miro confundida por un largo rato. Dominic ya sospechaba a que se debía ello.

_- ¿Tutor? ¿Por qué es mi tutor? – Se preguntaba mentalmente - ¿Dónde están mis padres?_

- Gillian creo que es momento de contarte algunas cosas – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla – Primero, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Bien? – Contestó dubitativa Gillian, no sabía porque cambio de tema así - ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo preocupada - ¿Es algo malo?

- Perceptiva – murmuró Dominic sonriendo de lado, no se encontraba esa cualidad muy a menudo en las personas – Me agradas.

- ¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar Gillian sin entender a qué se refería.

- La noticia que te tengo que dar es delicada – mencionó Dominic con recelo.

- Las malas noticias se dicen sin dar rodeos – dijo Gillian mirándolo.

Algo llego a observar en los ojos de ella, que lo cautivaron en ese momento. Hasta ese momento, él estaba decidido a mentirle, decirle que se fueron de viaje y que no sabía cuando volverían o que tuvieron un accidente en sus vacaciones. Todo había sido planificado al detalle esa mañana cuando se dirigía al dormitorio de ella.

Pero decidió cambiar de planes en ese momento, al verla directamente a los ojos… No le iba a mentir completamente.

- Tus padres fallecieron hace un par de meses – contestó Dominic sin más preámbulos.

La observó al detalle, analizando cada movimiento de ella, esperando que algo saliera a la luz, un destello de la verdad que conocía solo aquella joven.

Ella se limito a parpadear sorprendida un par de veces.

- No me esperaba ese tipo de noticia – dijo aun sorprendida.

- Lo siento – consiguió decir Dominic aun mirándola.

- Es mejor saberlo ahora que sigo bajo los efectos de la poción extra que me diste – mencionó Gillian tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Dominic estaba sorprendido por la manera en que ella tomó la noticia. Algo había descubierto en ese momento, Gillian era madura para su edad. Además, sabía que los efectos de esa poción no eran fuertes y que estaba completamente consciente.

- ¿Estaba con ellos cuando… sucedió? – Preguntó Gillian mirando por la ventana.

- No – contestó.

- ¿No fue una muerte natural, verdad? – Preguntó Gillian.

- ¿Cómo…? – Cuestionó sorprendido Dominic.

- Lo sospeche por tu rostro – dijo Gillian mirándolo – ¿Qué ocurrió?

- No importan los detalles, muñeca – respondió Dominic sonriéndole levemente – Todo a su tiempo.

- ¿Los querías bastante?

Los señores Hallgarten Stechler significaban mucho para él, se comportaron como verdaderos padres con él. Además, se percató de algo que paso desapercibido para él hasta ese momento: le estaba dando el apellido que tenía mayor significado para él. No la conocía y ya la estimaba bastante, se dio cuenta del valor que ella estaba consiguiendo con solo su presencia.

- No tienes idea – dijo Dominic bajando la cabeza un poco, sonriendo para sí – Ellos te querían mucho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Gillian miraba por la ventana cuando comenzó a hablar una vez más.

- No me acuerdo de ellos – dijo en tono suave – No me acuerdo de sus rostros, de sus voces… - estaba conteniendo las lágrimas – No me acuerdo de nada…

- No te asustes – pidió dulcemente Dominic tocándole el hombro – Tuviste un accidente.

- ¿Qué clase de accidente? – Preguntó Gillian mirándolo - ¿Tiene que ver algo con…?

- Eso me gustaría saber – contestó Dominic – Yo estaba en Ucrania cuando sucedió todo y recién te encuentro – le sonrió melancólicamente.

Gillian arrugo el ceño, tratando de recordar algo que le haya pasado antes de despertar en su habitación. Pero ningún recuerdo llegaba, todo era oscuro y nada podía hacer. Se llevo ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza, se estaba frustrando por no poder recordar.

- No te alteres – dijo Dominic bajándole las manos – No es necesario que recuerdes ahora.

- Pero – dijo angustiada.

- Respira despacio – ordenó Dominic tratando de ayudarla – Necesito primero que te recuperes.

Gillian asintió con la cabeza, tratando de controlar su respiración.

- ¿Quisiera preguntarte…? – Comenzó a decir Gillian.

Ellos no pudieron continuar con la conversación por la repentina interrupción de alguien tocando la puerta. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, ya habían ingresado dos jóvenes.

- Dominic… - comenzó a decir Blaise cuando ingreso, pero no continuó con lo que iba a decir porque encontró a la joven despierta - ¡Wow! ¡Despertaste! – Exclamó animado.

Gillian se sentía un poco avergonzada ante la presencia de ambos, ella estaba con pijama mientras que ellos se encontraban cambiados.

- No pensé que te verías así – comentó Blaise aun sorprendido - ¡Te ves…! Te ves… ¡Hermosa! – se acercó un poco más a ella - ¿Qué te parece si…? – comenzó a decir Blaise con una sonrisa coqueta.

Pero antes de continuar fue golpeado en las costillas por el codo de Draco.

- ¡Alto ahí! – Exclamó Dominic estirando un brazo frente a Blaise.

- Ella acaba de despertar – dijo Draco serio.

- Si y no puedo desperdiciar tiempo – continúo Blaise sonriendo hacia ella – Blaise Zabini – dijo haciendo el ademán de acercarse para darle un beso en la mano.

- ¡Alto ahí! – Dijo Dominic volteando a mirarlo – Nadie ha dicho que te acerques.

- Dominic, no voy a ser descortés con una dama – insistió Blaise.

Él ignoró el último comentario de Blaise y miro a Gillian.

- Ellos son… - volteó a mirarlos con recelo – Son amigos – terminó por decir Dominic dudosa y con una mano en los cabellos - Blaise Zabini y Draco… Draco Malfoy – dijo señalado a cada uno.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Gillian sonriendo tímidamente – Un gusto en conocerlos – dijo mientras trataba de moverse en la cama para extenderles la mano - ¡Auch!

Draco se movió por impulso para ver qué tenía, luego miro a Dominic, quien también reaccionó así, y él se limito a retroceder y permanecer en su sitio.

- Cuidado, podrías abrirte la herida del tobillo – comentó Dominic – La vendo Dorothy y solo esta inflamado por el momento, trata de no moverte.

- Recién me empezó a doler – dijo Gillian aun tocándose el tobillo - ¿Esto también es por el… accidente que tuve? – Terminó la pregunta en un susurro.

- Si – contestó Dominic mirando de reojo a Blaise y Draco.

- ¿Ellos saben cómo…? – Quiso preguntar Gillian consternada.

- No es bueno que sigamos hablando del tema – dijo Dominic – Todavía estás débil y no es bueno para ti alterarte.

Gillian asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuando estés recuperada de tus heridas, vamos a hablar mientras tanto no – agregó Dominic.

- Tu eres… ¿Blaise…? – Empezó a preguntar Gillian.

- Si, Blaise Zabini – se presentó Blaise, consiguiendo besar la mano de ella.

Gillian se rió por la forma repentina en que beso su mano y también, le guiñó un ojo rápido mirando con cautela a Dominic, se sentía un poco avergonzada frente a ellos ahora.

- Cuidado con lo que haces Blaise – dijo sin emociones Dominic, mirándolo de reojo, luego miro a Gillian, sonriendo al instante – No te fíes en todo lo que te diga, es un problema para las mujeres.

- ¡Oye! – Se quejó Blaise - ¿Cómo puedes estar hablando así frente a Gillian? Además, ¿Cómo vas a decir que soy problemático?

- ¿Quieres que enumere todos los problemas que ocasionas? – Cuestionó Dominic con una ceja alzada – Comencemos por Szhor.

Gillian observó divertida como ellos se peleaban y hacían muecas al hablar. Pero algo captó su atención en ese momento, unos ojos grises brillantes. Se quedo mirándolo fijamente, tratando de descubrir algo que todavía no sabía qué era… Sentía que él era distinto, algo que la atraía de cierta manera. No pudo seguir con ello, porque él volteo a mirarla fijamente a los ojos, ella de inmediato apartó la mirada, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

- ¿Él es? – Preguntó Gillian tratando de no mirarlo de frente.

- Es Draco Malfoy – contestó Blaise relajado – Es amigo mío.

- Va al mismo colegio que Blaise – dijo mirándolo de reojo Dominic.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó ella, volteando a mirar a Dominic - ¿Yo…?

- Tú estudiabas con tutores en casa – contestó a la pregunta no formulada de Gillian – Recién este año vas a asistir al colegio con ellos, ¿Te parece?

- Me gusta la idea – respondió sonriendo.

- Primero vamos a contratar una tutora para que te evalúe y te prepare para el examen de sexto año en Hogwarts.

- ¿Hogwarst? – Preguntó confundida Gillian.

- El nombre del colegio – contestó Draco sin mucho ánimo.

Todos voltearon a mirarlo, porque hasta ese momento se habían olvidado de su presencia. Draco al ver todo el interés en él, rodó los ojos cansado.

- Lo que acaba de decir – dijo Dominic – Tú vas a comenzar el sexto año ahí, ellos son un año mayor que tú.

- Tienes quince años y nosotros no – dijo Blaise sonriendo muy entusiasmado pero mirando a Dominic para saber si se había equivocado.

- Eso también es verdad – dijo Dominic mirándolo a Blaise.

- Pero todavía falta mucho para que comiences las clases otra vez – dijo Blaise con una mueca de asco - ¡Estamos de vacaciones y es momento de divertirnos!

- Si, saldremos de viaje – comentó Dominic – Pero primero contactaré a la tutora para que te enseñe cuanto antes.

- Serán las mejores vacaciones de tu vida – aseguró Blaise, guiñándole un ojo a Gillian.

Gillian asintió con la cabeza sonriendo levemente, empezaba a tener sueño otra vez.

- Bueno, ya se acabo la hora de las visitas – dijo Dominic de pie, empujando a Blaise – Muñeca, ¿Te duele el tobillo?

- No, por ahora – dijo Gillian - ¿Cuándo podré…?

- Solo un par de días más y podrás salir de la cama – dijo tratando de tranquilizar Dominic - ¿Ya te aburriste de estar en cama?

- La verdad si – dijo Gillian torciendo la boca.

- ¡Increíble! – Exclamó Dominic – Y solo llevas horas en ella.

- ¿Puedo desayunar con ustedes? – Preguntó ligeramente entusiasmada Gillian.

- Mmm – Dominic se llevo una mano a la barbilla – No creo que debas…

- No me duele tanto como tú crees – comentó Gillian, sonriéndole a Dominic – Y me voy a aburrir si me voy a quedar aquí sola todo el día.

- Tampoco te vas a quedar completamente sola – dijo Dominic sonriendo de lado - ¿Tantas son tus ganas de escapar?

- A cualquiera le fastidiaría estar encerrado todo el día, ¿No crees? – Espetó Draco mirándolos de reojo.

Dominic volteó a mirarlo, no muy contento de saber que seguía ahí. Miro a Gillian de reojo, y ella le sonreía a Draco.

- Hoy, no – contestó Dominic – Tal vez mañana. Hoy desayuno contigo aquí arriba.

- ¿Nosotros? – Preguntó entusiasmado Blaise.

- No, ustedes al comedor – contestó Dominic – Iré a buscar a Dorothy para avisarle.

Blaise comenzó a caminar con los hombros caídos.

- Si va a salir del cuarto mañana, ¿En qué se va a apoyar? – Preguntó Draco serio.

Otra vez, se sorprendieron todos al escuchar su voz.

- No tienes muletas – comentó Blaise.

- No tengo muletas – continúo Dominic pensativo – Pero… ¡Puedes usar mi bastón!

- ¿Usas bastón? – Preguntó Gillian preocupada mirando los pies de Dominic.

- No es por necesidad, no tengo nada malo en la pierna – dijo Dominic tratando de calmarla, luego pensó bien sus palabras – Simplemente… como decirlo… me da una apariencia misteriosa que atrae a las mujeres.

Gillian lo miró a los ojos tratando de comprender sus palabras, luego arrugó la nariz, mirándolo de forma extraña.

- Estás bromeando – comentó Gillian sonriendo levemente.

- No, es en serio – contestó Dominic – Es buen truco con las mujeres.

- ¿Y eso te funciona? – Preguntó Gillian ladeando un poco la cabeza, no lo comprendía.

- Lo mismo pregunte yo – susurró Draco al recordar cuando Dominic le hablaba la noche anterior a Blaise sobre sus experiencias.

Pero si fue escuchado por Gillian, quien volteó a mirarlo al instante. Ambos intercambiaron miradas hasta que Draco dejo de observarla para clavar su mirada en la ventana.

- Puedes usar la bata que está ahí – dijo Dominic señalándole la bata que tenía al costado Gillian – Luego veremos cómo comprarte ropa a tu medida.

- Está bien – asintió Gillian.

Al salir del dormitorio, Dominic miro sonriente.

- Me agrada – dijo sonriendo satisfecho – Es buena chica.

- Ya nos dimos cuenta – murmuró Blaise cruzándose de brazos.

- Va a ser interesante – dijo Dominic sonriendo para sí.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Blaise.

- Es muy lista e inteligente – contestó Dominic - Nos vamos a llevar bien con ella.

- Sí – afirmó Blaise – Además es muy atractiva.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses – interrumpió Dominic, volteando a mirarlo rápidamente

- ¿Qué cosa? – Cuestionó Blaise muy inocente.

- Queda prohibido que te le acercas con esas intenciones – aseveró Dominic mirando firmemente a Blaise – Ni un solo intento porque te meterás en problemas y te cancelo el viaje.

Blaise asintió nervioso con la cabeza, nunca antes lo había visto reaccionar de esa forma.

- Voy a buscar el bastón – dijo a la ligera Dominic, algo distraído – Ustedes avísenle a Dorothy para que vaya a ayudarla – Se dio media vuelta caminando rumbo a su habitación.

- Eso me asusto – dijo Blaise algo temeroso – De todas formas…

- ¡Queda prohibida para ti! – Gritó Dominic.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Blaise quejándose.

- Te conoce lo suficiente, Blaise – respondió Draco algo distante – No te atrevas a hacerle daño, ha pasado por mucho.

- ¿Tú también? – Se quejó Blaise bajando los hombros.

Draco bajo las escaleras lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos pensando únicamente en esos ojos.

**III**

Los días en la finca pasaban muy rápido. Gillian recibía lecciones con la señora Montgomery, una señora de cabello negro rizado y unas gafas extravagantes de marco morado oscuro. Lo que hacían principalmente era repasar de todos los temas un poco, sorprendiendo de vez en cuando a la señora Montgomery con su conocimiento respecto a esos temas.

- ¡Dominic! – Gritó Gillian en el pasillo.

- Gillian – dijo Dominic volteando a saludar - ¿Acabaron las clases con la señora Montgomery?

- Si, me dejo varias tareas – dijo Gillian bajando los hombros.

- Si vienes por ayuda, lo único que te puedo ofrecer es una taza de té y te la llevo a la biblioteca – dijo Dominic sonriendo de lado.

- Gracias, pero venía por otro tipo de ayuda – mencionó Gillian sonriendo.

- ¿Un partido de ajedrez mágico? – Preguntó Dominic mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Gillian.

- Acepto – contestó entusiasmada, acompañándolo.

Se encontraban jugando en la sala de juegos como muchas noches. Jugaban por horas y charlaban sobre todo lo que les ocurría en el día. Se llevaban mejor día a día, tenían muchos gustos en comunes y reían con las bromas de cada uno. Gillian lo sentía como un hermano mayor que cuidaba de ella, además de ser la persona en quien más confiaba.

- Tenías una pregunta me parece – comentó Dominic, aun concentrado en la partida.

- Sí – contestó Gillian acordándose - ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

- No me esperaba ese tipo de pregunta – dijo Dominic sorprendido mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza - ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ¿Esa es tu pregunta?

- Sí – contestó Gillian – Creo que es importante saberlo – se levanto de hombros – Hoy revisando Historia de la magia vimos fechas de nacimiento de algunos magos importantes y se me ocurrió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Dominic mirando el techo, mientras que Gillian lo miraba ansiosa.

- ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – Preguntó Gillian.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – Susurró Dominic pensativo.

_- Me tomo desprevenido – pensó Dominic – Ahora, ¿Cuándo podría ser? ¿Qué puse en los paples? Mmm… Tal vez era febrero. No, no puede ser, estará en el colegio, no podremos festejarlo y yo quiero festejarlo con una gran fiesta… ¡Oh, ya me acordé!_

- ¿Dominic? – Preguntó Gillian moviendo una mano delante de él - ¿Sigues aquí?

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Dominic despertando de su pequeño trance – No, nada. ¿Qué decías?

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi cumpleaños, verdad? – Preguntó ansiosa y algo preocupada.

- 20 de agosto – contestó Dominic rápido.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Gillian sonriendo ampliamente – No falta mucho.

- No te preocupes, lo vamos a festejar a lo grande – afirmó Dominic animado.

Gillian se rió y movió la cabeza.

- ¿Para esa fecha no estaremos de viaje? – Preguntó mientras seguía jugando.

- Probablemente estemos de vuelta en Inglaterra – tanteó Dominic, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Blaise y Draco también van a viajar con nosotros? – Preguntó Gillian.

- En el plan inicial los he incluido – contestó Dominic mientras pensaba su próxima jugada – Pero si quieres, los podemos dejar aquí, encerrados hasta nuevo aviso.

- Suena tentador – contestó Gillian con una media sonrisa – Pero Blaise ya gasto todo el dinero que su madre le dio en trajes para este viaje y reserva sitio para nosotros en buenos clubes de las ciudades – contó Gillian en voz baja como si estuviera haciendo una confesión.

- No podemos decepcionarlos de esa manera – mencionó Dominic afligido – ¡Voy ganando! – Exclamó alegre - Tendremos que seguir lidiando con ellos.

- Mmm… - dijo antes de mover una pieza – Eso también me da curiosidad – comentó Gillian.

- ¿Qué los tenga aquí y no en los establos? – Preguntó Dominic sarcásticamente.

- No – contestó riendo - Viven contigo pero no eres su tutor – mencionó con cuidado, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Exacto. No soy su tutor – dijo Dominic sonriéndole – Es solo temporal. Hasta que acaben las vacaciones.

- ¿Hasta que acaben? – Cuestionó.

- Sí – dijo Dominic concentrado en el juego – Además, les estoy evitando dramas familiares. La madre de Blaise está de luna de miel con su nuevo esposo.

- ¿Es verdad que es el octavo? – Preguntó incrédula Gillian.

- Si, es verdad – contestó Dominic – Y en cuanto a Draco… sus padres están de viaje y regresaran después de que comiencen las clases. Les prometí a sus padres que los cuidaría.

- Y a ellos, les prometes diversión segura – agregó Gillian.

- Muy cierto – dijo Dominic brindándole una radiante sonrisa – Jaque Mate.

- Te deje ganar – dijo Gillian mientras miraba el tablero.

- Por supuesto, como todas las noches – se jactó Dominic.

- Voy a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato – dijo Gillian.

- Está bien – Dominic asintió con la cabeza – No estudies demasiado, que no quiero recoger tus restos de entre esos libros polvorientos.

Gillian se rió mientras se alejaba.

Además de pasar tiempo con Dominic, paseaba por la casa con Blaise, quien le contaba sobre sus aventuras y todos sus líos amorosos en los últimos años. Siempre terminaba riéndose a carcajadas con todas sus ocurrencias, porque Blaise seguía siendo un niño, actuaba como uno.

Y la gran afición que desarrollo durante su tiempo dentro de la finca: la lectura. Gillian pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en la biblioteca, leyendo las novelas, historias de distintos magos, cuentos infantiles y también historias de muggles. Era una biblioteca variada. Pero no solo encontró libros ahí, sino a Draco Malfoy, quien consideraba la biblioteca como su refugio seguro.

_II Flash Back_

_Draco estaba deambulando por la casa, completamente aburrido. Blaise había salido con alguna de sus conquistas. Dominic… Dominic no era de gran ayuda sobre todo porque no le interesaba hablar con él de nada. La verdad, quería estar solo… le gustaba la soledad, le permitía pensar, ordenar sus ideas. El único lugar que le daba tanta paz y tranquilidad era la biblioteca e ir a los establos, por ello recurrió al primer lugar, buscando también un libro para distraerse. _

_Ingreso sin mucho preámbulo, dándose con la sorpresa que había otra persona ahí, distraída buscando un libro. _

_- Hola – dijo ella tímidamente levantando un poco la vista. _

_- Ah… Hola – dijo Draco sorprendido por su presencia, ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la profesora y con Dominic, él la acaparaba todo el tiempo._

_- Es la primera vez que nos encontramos después de que nos presentaron – comentó Gillian mirándolo._

_- Si – confirmó Draco sin mirarla, buscando un libro en los estantes._

_- ¿Draco, verdad? – Pregunt_ó_ Gillian apretando con sus manos el libro. _

_- Si – confirm_ó_ Draco mirando alrededor. _

_- Disculpa que no me acuerde… - comenzó a decir Gillian. _

_- Disculpa aceptada – cortó Draco sin mirarla, parecía que estaba buscando algo o a alguien - ¿No deberías estar con Dominic?_

_- Se fue al pueblo con Chase – dijo Gillian arrugando la nariz, parecía ligeramente mortificada por la forma como la corto Draco. _

_Draco siguió observando la biblioteca, ignorando a Gillian. Pero la escucho suspirar._

_- ¿Vienes seguido a la biblioteca? – Pregunt_ó_ Gillian tratando de ser amable. _

_- Lo necesario – dijo Draco con las manos en los bolsillos – Prefiero venir en las noches cuando no hay nadie. _

_- ¡Oh! – Dijo Gillian abriendo los ojos - ¡Qué suerte que puedas venir cuando quieras! A mí también me gustaría venir en la noche, pero Dominic no quiere que camine mucho por mi tobillo lastimado. _

_- No te pregunté – dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos. _

_- Eres muy descortés – contestó Gillian ligeramente irritada._

_Gillian parecía sentirse insultada porque trataba de fulminarlo con la mirada, luego emitió un bufido antes de regresar otra vez a su lectura. Draco no le prestó atención, y se dirigió hacia los estantes buscando un libro en particular. Llevaba unos minutos buscándolo hasta que se giro para preguntarle a ella si lo había visto. Pero sus ojos se distrajeron con el libro que tenía Gillian entre manos. _

_- Ese es mi libro – sentenció Draco sin dejar de mirarlo. _

_- ¿Este? – Preguntó confundida Gillian levantándolo por un momento hacia él. _

_- Exacto – confirmó Draco. _

_- Por ningún lado dice tu nombre – contestó Gillian revisando las primeras páginas y volviendo a su lectura._

_- Me refiero a que lo estaba leyendo – dijo Draco ahora clavando su mirada en ella. _

_- No te pregunte – contest_ó_ Gillian sonriendo con autosuficiencia, cortándolo de la misma forma como él la había tratado. _

_Draco la miro a los ojos intensamente, luego sonrió de lado, sin quitar esa mirada fría. _

_- Tienes agallas – murmura Draco aun sonriendo de lado. _

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Gillian._

_- Lo estaba leyendo – dijo Draco serio._

_- Ahora lo estoy leyendo yo – dijo Gillian mirándolo – Espera a que lo acabe._

_- No puedo esperar el "tiempo" que te tomes en acabarlo – sentenció Draco de malhumor, haciendo énfasis en que se demoraría mucho. _

_- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo voy a terminar rápido? – Preguntó Gillian con curiosidad. _

_- Simplemente lo sé – dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarla, se estaba exasperando – Te doy otro libro. _

_- Yo no quiero otro libro - comenzó a refutar Gillian. _

_- ¿Esos son los libros que te gustan? – Preguntó Draco acercándose a una pila de libros sobre la mesita central. _

_- Si – murmuró Gillian alargando la vocal. _

_Draco cogió uno de los libros y empezó a hojearlo de mala manera, observaba rápidamente las hojas, luego agarró el siguiente libro. _

_- ¿Te ha dejado deberes tu tutora? – Preguntó Draco mirándola fijamente cuando dejo el libro._

_Gillian abrió bastante los ojos, al ser descubierta. _

_- ¿Cómo…? – Empezó a preguntar Gillian._

_- Te los ha dejado y no lo has hecho – concluyó Draco sonriendo satisfactoriamente al descubrirlo – Le voy a decir que no te interesa en lo más mínimo hacer los deberes y esforzarte en prepararte para tu examen, y sobre todo lo haces para fastidiarme._

_- Eso no es verdad – repuso Gillian automáticamente, observó cómo Draco levantaba una ceja – No lo hice para fastidiarte._

_- Entonces, ¿Por qué lees cosas que no tienen que ver con tu tarea? – Cuestionó Draco con una sonrisa burlona._

_- Solo… que no encuentro…- comenzó a murmurar Gillian._

_- ¿Qué te falta? ¿Pociones? – Preguntó Draco con sorna. _

_- No – contestó Gillian – Transformaciones. _

_- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Draco sorprendido._

_- No encuentro el libro – dijo Gillian – O mejor dicho no lo alcanzo, está en la parte alta. _

_- ¿Y decidiste perder tu tiempo y mi tiempo? – Preguntó Draco. _

_- ¡No! – Negó Gillian – Tome un pequeño receso para distraerme hasta que alguien llegara y me lo pasara. _

_- Buena suerte en alcanzarlo – dijo Draco caminando hacia la puerta. _

_- Espera – dijo Gillian moviéndose un poco – Si me das el libro, te devuelvo este libro y no te fastidio más._

_Draco giró lentamente su cabeza para mirarla de reojo. _

_- ¿Crees que me puedes chantajear? – Preguntó Draco escéptico, mirándola. _

_- Era una idea – dijo Gillian mirándolo a los ojos._

_- No lo creo posible – respondió Draco serio – A un Malfoy no se le chantajea. _

_Ella lo miró duramente, arrugando la nariz. Pero se sorprendió al verlo acercarse y coger un libro que no estaba muy lejos de ambos, lo dejo caer en el sillón. _

_- Es mejor que el libro que sugieres – dijo Draco mirándola por un rato, luego se retiró. _

_II End Flash Back_

**IV**

Draco sintió que alguien abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Alguien que golpeaba el bastón en el suelo de madera toscamente y cojeaba ligeramente.

- ¿No deberías estar en tu dormitorio, Gillian? – Cuestionó Draco sin mirarla.

- ¿No deberías estar con Blaise? – Preguntó Gillian.

Draco se quedó de pie, observándola atentamente. Ella agarró el libro que necesitaba, se sentó en el sofá, cómodamente y comenzó a leerlo concentrada.

_- Ella es… es… – Pensó Draco sin dejar de mirarla, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba – ¡Idiota!_

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Preguntó ella mirándolo con curiosidad, y sonriendo un poco.

- Nada que te interese – dijo Draco llevándose una mano a los cabellos.

- Parecías distraído – sugirió Gillian antes de volver a su lectura.

Habrá leído un párrafo más, antes de cerrarlo y levantarse de su asiento. Camino hacia los estantes.

- ¿Ya puedes caminar sin el bastón? – Preguntó Draco.

- Si – afirmó Gillian sonriendo abiertamente – Pero no puedo esforzarme mucho, debo de tener cuidado aun.

Draco solo asintió y se llevo una mano a la barbilla.

- Quería agradecerte por el libro que me diste la otra vez – Dijo Gillian mostrándole la portada del libro – Me ayudo bastante en DCAO. Gracias.

- ¿Y el otro libro? – Preguntó Draco sentándose frente a ella.

_III Flash Back_

_Desde ese primer encuentro, la relación entre ambos no había mejorado tanto como la relación que ella tenía con Dominic y Blaise, se trataban con sarcasmos e insultos de vez en cuando. Ambos se encontraban solo en la biblioteca y cada uno se dedicaba a su libro, salvo por una pequeña conversación sobre libros que ella necesitaba leer para las tareas que le dejaba la profesora._

_Un día, Draco se percató que Gillian lleva varios minutos mirándolo fijamente. Levantó la vista y le sonrió socarronamente. _

_- Sé que soy perfecto – dijo Draco manteniendo la sonrisa – No es necesario que me admires de esa forma. _

_- Engreído – refunfuñó Gillian torciendo la nariz – No lo hacía para tu información. _

_- Conozco esas miradas, Gillian – Dijo Draco mirándola con ese aire de superioridad cuando hablaba su ego – Las mujeres me miran con esa intensidad todo el tiempo. _

_- No puedo creer que alguien te mire de esa forma – continuó Gillian – Las brujas ancianas del parque deben de estar muy necesitadas – sonrió con sorna._

_- No son las ancianas – refutó fastidiado – Y tu lo sabes perfectamente, la chica de librería siempre busca conversación conmigo, supongo que podría dedicarle algo de mi tiempo si besa bien._

_- Eres un cerdo – contestó Gillian mortificada._

_Draco solamente sonrió de lado, acostumbrado que siempre le dijera lo mismo. _

_- La verdad pensaba que tienes la nariz muy grande – comentó Gillian, luego de unos minutos de silencio._

_Solo aquella afirmación, sacó a Draco de su libro. La miro fijamente antes de contestar. _

_- No tengo la nariz grande – contestó Draco serio – Y si vamos a hablar de imperfecciones, creo que deberías mirarte al espejo. Tú tienes las piernas muy largas para tu cuerpo – refutó Draco. _

_- Vaya, vaya. Parece que otra persona es la que ha estado mirando el cuerpo de otros – dijo Gillian._

_- No – contestó automáticamente Draco._

_- Cuando Dominic se entere – dramatizo un poco llevándose una mano a la frente – Que vivimos en la misma casa que un pervertido. _

_- No sabes actuar – le recriminó Draco – Además, vives en una casa con muchos pervertidos – dijo Draco serio. _

_- Solo conozco a uno – respondió Gillian con los ojos fijos en él. _

_- Te vez mejor callada – determinó Draco – Por si no lo sabías. Guarda silencio. _

_- No todo se puede tener en esta vida, ¿No lo crees? – Dijo Gillian levantándose de hombros y sonriendo. _

_- ¿Qué lees? – Preguntó Draco tratando de leer el título del libro._

_- Esto – dijo cerrando un poco el libro para mostrarle el título. _

_- Bien escrito, pero sin sentido – concluyó Draco. _

_- Pienso lo mismo – apoyó Gillian la noción de él._

_- ¿Por qué lo lees? – Preguntó Draco confundido por la afirmación de ella. _

_- Dominic me lo recomendó – atinó a decir Gillian. _

_- Son de pésima calidad – dijo Draco sin mirarla. _

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Cuestionó Gillian._

_- Por la forma como habla – contestó._

_- ¿Y los tuyos son mejores? – Preguntó Gillian intrigada. _

_Draco cerró el libro que tenía entre manos y le sonrió con superioridad._

_- Por supuesto – dijo Draco seguro de su respuesta. _

_- ¿Alguna recomendación, entonces? – Preguntó Gillian burlona. _

_- No creo que te encuentres intelectualmente preparada – contestó Draco serio. _

_Gillian le lanzó uno de los cojines del sillón, fastidiada por la forma como él la trataba. _

_- Arrogante – dijo Gillian - ¡Por supuesto que puedo leer uno de los libros que tanto te gustan! ¡Solo eres un año mayor que yo!_

_Draco se levantó de su asiento, riendo por la reacción infantil de ella. _

_- No creo que lo entiendas pero inténtalo si tanto lo deseas – dijo Draco dejándole un libro frente a ella. _

_- Reto aceptado – contestó Gillian con una sonrisa triunfante._

_A Draco le causo gracia la mirada Gillian, era cualquier cosa menos triunfante._

_- Los diccionarios están detrás de ti – comentó Draco antes de salir de la biblioteca – Por si no entiendes la mayoría de las palabras._

_Gillian lanzo un cojín hacia la puerta que Draco había cerrado segundos antes. _

_III End Flash Back_

- ¡Oh, me encanta! – dijo muy entusiasmada Gillian.

Draco se quedó rígido en su sitio, no esperaba escuchar aquello.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Gillain arrugando el entrecejo.

- Nada, ¿Qué decías? – Preguntó Draco serio.

- El libro que me diste, ¡Es increíble! – Exclamó Gillian – Se ha convertido en mi libro favorito.

Draco soltó un suspiro. Suspiro que apenas era perceptible.

- Ayer encontré un libro que creo que te va a encantar – comentó Gillian.

- No lo creo – cortó Draco.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Gillian arrugando el ceño por su negativa.

- No quiero perder mi tiempo con libros de colegialas – respondió Draco desafiante.

- Tú también estás en el colegio, tonto – contestó Gillian – Creo que de verdad te va a gustar.

Draco observó que Gillian estaba ansiosa por mostrarle el libro, que supuestamente le encantaría.

- En otro momento, debo de acabar de leer este libro – dijo Draco mirándola de reojo.

- Está bien – comentó Gillian sentándose frente a él – Y tu también tienes gustos de estudiante de colegio.

Él simplemente sonrió de lado y siguió atento con su lectura, era importante para las preguntas que tenía que hacer en el banco. Lo distrajo el ruido de pergaminos desenvolviéndose y el resoplido de Gillian. La miro de reojo, estaba comenzando a escribir algo, revisaba un libro atentamente que tenía frente a ella, torcía la boca como si algo estuviera mal y agarraba otro de los libros, revisándolo. Parecía confundida.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer ese ruido? – Preguntó Draco cansado de escucharla resoplar, así no podía concentrarse.

- No – cortó Gillian sin mirarlo.

- ¿Qué curso estás revisando? – Preguntó Draco ligeramente mortificado.

- Pociones – Dijo Gillian con un gruñido y llevándose las manos al rostro, luego volteó a mirarlo, suspirando – Estoy buscando desde hace una hora una poción que me pidió como tarea y no la encuentro ni entiendo – terminó de decirlo con el ceño fruncido, suspiró frustrada.

Draco sonrió con su siempre sonrisa patentada, caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su costado. Ella volteó a mirarlo confundida.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó ella mirándolo extrañada, y alejándose un poco.

- Pienso ayudarte – dijo Draco mirando el libro abierto.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿No vienes a burlarte?

- Probablemente también a eso – contestó Draco – Pero no quiero volver a escucharte resoplar – respondió – No me deja concentrar y es de mala educación. Dime cuál es la poción.

- ¿Sabes de pociones? – Preguntó ella aun sorprendida, alzando ambas cejas.

- Soy el mejor de mi clase – dijo sonriendo de lado, con una sonrisa de superioridad – Así que dime lo que no entiendes.

- Pretencioso – susurró Gillian.

Ella se quedó dudando; mirándolo con recelo.

- ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? – Preguntó Draco expectante, no podía creer que ella dudará de su palabra.

- Está bien – contestó ella cansinamente – No vendría mal una ayuda extra.

- Tienes suerte de tenerme aquí, te recuerdo – dijo Draco sonriendo de forma autosuficiente.

- Yo creo que no tienes otra cosa que hacer – comentó Gillian resoplando.

Gillian se agachó a recoger algunos pergaminos de la mesita central. Revisó otros pergaminos hasta ordenarlos y mirarlo desafiante.

- Está es la poción – dijo ella entregándole el pergamino, con la mirada desafiante, esperaba que él no supiera de esa poción.

Draco la leyó rápidamente, al acabar sonrió de lado y la miró.

- ¿Sabes cuál es? – Preguntó Gillian con el rostro desencajado.

- Perfectamente – contestó.

- No creía que eras tan bueno en pociones – comentó sorprendida.

- Soy el mejor, Gillian. Te lo dije – mencionó Draco con una ceja alzada y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

_- ¿Cómo puede dudar de mi palabra? – Se cuestionó Draco, irritado._

- ¿En serio la encontraste? – Preguntó Gillian, inclinándose para ver si algo había escrito Draco.

- Por lo visto, no eres tan buena en pociones – afirmó Draco sin observarla – Estás buscando con el nombre equivocado.

- Eso no puede ser – objetó Gillian – Ese nombre dice en las indicaciones.

- Se le conoce con varios nombres, ignorante – siguió Draco divertido, por el gesto de ofendida de ella.

- ¡No soy ignorante! – se quejó ella.

- Busca en ese – dijo Draco señalándole un libro en particular.

Gillian se lo pasó rápidamente, observando atentamente a Draco buscar entre las páginas.

- ¿Wiggenweld? – Preguntó Gillian casi en un susurro, sin poder creerlo.

- Ese es el otro nombre – respondió Draco serio.

- Espera – pidió ella cogiendo el pergamino en sus manos y anotando rápidamente.

Draco la observó atentamente, viendo como ella estaba tan concentrada anotando apresuradamente. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, percibiendo el aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos… ese era el aroma que él había percibido en el jardín y en la casa, era un aroma que le agradaba. Al darse cuenta de esas ideas, Draco sacudió la cabeza.

_- No, no me agrada – pensó rápidamente – Es repulsivo – trato de convencerse._

- Sigue con esta poción, por favor – pidió Gillian más animada.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Draco mirándola incrédulo – Yo solamente te iba a ayudar con una poción, no con toda tu tarea.

- Tú sabes más que yo – dijo Gillian haciendo un puchero – Y de verdad quiero aprender, sé que me puedes ayudar.

- Tú lo que quieres es que yo te haga la tarea – repuso Draco – Eso es hacer trampa.

- No – negó Gillian – Es… tener ayuda extra, ya te lo dije – lo termino mientras le palmeaba el brazo – Tú sabías de los otros nombres de la poción, yo no y la profesora no me dijo nada de ello.

- Eres una tramposa – dijo Draco después de soltar un bufido en su dirección.

- Una a quien vas a ayudar – sugirió Gillian sonriendo en exceso y tocándole el antebrazo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados, alejando su brazo sin que parezca brusco u ofendido.

- Dime el nombre de la siguiente poción – dijo Draco sin mirarla, muy atento en las hojas del libro.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo Gillian abrazándolo rápidamente, cuando se alejó leyó con detenimiento el pergamino con su tarea.

Ellos siguieron en la biblioteca, Draco tratando de explicar a Gillian los pasos para las pociones y diferentes cualidades que tenían. También se reían de vez en cuando con las ocurrencias de ella. Después de un par de horas, Blaise se asomó por la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó bostezando.

- Hola – dijo Gillian sonriendo en su dirección – Mi tarea – indicó levantando el pergamino – Me está ayudando el mejor en pociones.

- ¿Ayudando? – Preguntó escéptico Blaise señalando a Draco – Draco nunca ayuda a nadie – torció la nariz al terminar de decirlo.

- Cállate, Blaise – sentenció Draco comenzando otra vez con el malhumor.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Gillian, ignorando lo que Draco dijo.

- Muy cierto – afirmó Blaise asintiendo también con la cabeza – Draco no le hace favores a nadie y menos si no recibe algo a cambio.

- Me voy a los establos – determinó Draco cerrando el libro.

- No, espera – pidió Gillian.

Gillian observó a Draco levantarse del asiento. Solo en ese momento al estar junto a Blaise, cayó en cuenta que ambos estaban vestidos para salir, por lo visto irían a una fiesta.

- ¿Van a salir hoy en la noche? – Preguntó Gillian dejando los pergaminos en la mesita.

- Quiero convencerlo – comentó Blaise sonriendo traviesamente – Quiero convencer al hurón de ir a una fiesta, pero él quiere ir solo a un café – lo miró reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Hurón? – Preguntó Gillian completamente pérdida en esa conversación.

- Si, Draco – respondió Blaise señalándolo.

- ¿Por qué lo llamas así? – Preguntó mirándolo divertida con ese sobrenombre - ¿Es su sobrenombre en el colegio?

- Silencio, Blaise – ordenó Draco muy serio con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Por favor – dijo Gillian tocando el brazo de Blaise y mirando a Draco – De verdad quiero escuchar esa historia.

Draco esquivo la mirada de ella, Blaise ignoró todo aquello comenzando a relatar la historia con una sonrisa muy divertida que terminó convirtiéndose en risa.

- No sé de qué tanto ríes Blaise – Draco lo miró fríamente, luego sonrió maliciosamente – Tú también tienes anécdotas que contar.

- ¿Tú? – Preguntó Gillian comenzando a reír, otra vez.

- No te atreverías a decir tales cosas – dijo Blaise mortificado por la amenaza de Draco.

Blaise respiró hondo para poder calmarse, luego miró a Draco a los ojos.

- Está bien, está bien – dijo Blaise moviendo las manos para apaciguar la ira de Draco, luego hizo una reverencia, fingiendo estar afligido – Mis más sinceras disculpas desde el fondo de mi gentil y noble corazón…

- ¿Gentil y noble? – Preguntó con mofa Draco.

- Ese es el corazón que tengo – dijo Blaise llevando su mano hacia la zona de su corazón. Miro hacia Gillian, guiñándole un ojo – Además, no sé porque andas mintiéndole a nuestra bella Gillian – dijo cambiando de tema.

- ¿Mintió? – Preguntó Gillian abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Por supuesto que lo hizo – confirmó Blaise – Draco no es tan bueno en pociones como te dijo – terminó diciéndolo con una sonrisa misteriosamente.

- Soy el mejor, Blaise – intervino Draco severo - ¿Acaso crees que tú eres mejor?

- Claro que lo soy – dijo Blaise riendo de forma extraña – Te gané alguna vez en una prueba sorpresa de tercer año…

- Un examen, no en el promedio final – respondió Draco mirándolo serio.

- Pero te gané y eso no te hace el "mejor" – dijo Blaise como si estuviera hablando con alguien que sufre de alucinaciones – No te engañes Draco, no nos engañes – dijo Blaise fingiendo estar dolido.

- La envidia te carcome, Blaise – murmuró Draco moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- Ni en mis peores pesadillas sentiría celos de ti – declaró Blaise mirándolo de reojo - ¿De una piel que se irrita bajo el sol? ¿Un humor podrido? No gracias. Prefiero que las mujeres mueran por estar a mi lado.

- No exageres, Blaise – dijo Draco mirándolo.

- Tengo mucho mejor cuerpo que tú – dijo Blaise sintiéndose superior – De eso no hay duda.

Draco bufó sin creer nada de sus palabras. Gillian los observaba divertida.

- Gillian vas a decidir tú – dijo Blaise mientras se desabotonaba la camisa.

- ¡¿Qué? – Preguntó Gillian y Draco al mismo tiempo.

Ella estaba muy sorprendida, mirándolos a los dos ligeramente asustada. Draco miraba a Blaise arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te avergüenza tu cuerpo? – provocó Blaise mirando a Draco con burla.

Eso bastó para que Draco dejara de pensar correctamente y empezará a quitarse la camisa… porque a un Malfoy no se lo provoca y menos lo subestimas. Gillian se llevó la mano a los ojos completamente sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

- Gillian… - alguien abrió la puerta en ese instante de la biblioteca.

La imagen que observó al ingresar lo dejo sorprendido. Primero fue sorpresa, luego se detuvo a mirar a cada persona que se encontraba ahí: Draco y Blaise semidesnudos, Gillian con los ojos tapados… Eso no fue de su agrado.

- Espero que esto sea una horrible alucinación – dijo Dominic aun con la puerta entre abierta – La volveré a cerrar y espero verlos completamente vestidos… Mejor, no verlos aquí presentes.

Al cerrar la puerta, Blaise comenzó a abotonarse la camisa con rapidez.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – Dijo Blaise mirando de reojo la puerta – Estamos en problemas.

- No hay otra puerta por donde salir – murmuró Gillian mirando a su alrededor.

Dominic no les dio más tiempo y abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – Cuestionó Dominic aun con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

- Vine a fastidiar a Draco – contestó Blaise atragantándose – Además vamos a salir a una fiesta.

Dominic miro expectante a Draco, quien no articuló una sola palabra. Solamente clavó la mirada en Dominic, serio, sin que su rostro mostrara algún tipo de emoción.

- Draco me estaba ayudando con la tarea – trató de ayudar Gillian, porque el ambiente se tornó tenso.

- Largo de aquí – dijo Dominic ingresando a la biblioteca – Antes de que me arrepienta y los encierre en el sótano.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a empujones a Draco. Dominic bufó.

- ¿Cuándo dejara de ser así Blaise? – Preguntó Dominic al vacío.

- No creo que cambie, no va a madurar – susurró Gillian sonriendo – Además, tu también sales de fiestas así y caminas extrañamente, como si te fallará el equilibrio, ¡Como si estuvieras borracho todo el tiempo!

- Ese es mi estilo – contestó Dominic guiñándole un ojo.

Dominic se quedó mirando los pergaminos de Gillian, dejando de sonreír.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Gillian mirándolo mientras ordenaba los libros.

- ¿En serio Draco te estaba ayudando? – Preguntó Dominic confundido.

- Si – afirmó Gillian – Me estaba ayudando en pociones.

- ¿No te habrá estado fastidiando? – Preguntó Dominic desconfiado mirándola a los ojos.

- No – negó Gillian, negando también con la cabeza - ¿Por qué desconfías de él?

- No es una persona que me inspire confianza… - comentó Dominic mientras se desordenaba los cabellos.

- A mi me parece amable, algo pretencioso – continuó Gillian – Pero divertido, hasta podría decir que lo considero mi amigo.

- No se puede confiar en alguien que se apellide Malfoy – murmuró Dominic más para sí mismo.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste que pasara las vacaciones contigo, entonces? – Preguntó curiosa Gillian al no entender porqué todo ello.

- La verdad, fue más por obligación – dijo Dominic mirándola – Que por voluntad propia… algunas deudas que se tienen que pagar.

- ¿Dominic…? – Preguntó Gillian arrugando el ceño.

- Nada – dijo Dominic moviendo la cabeza a los lados - ¿Vamos por un postre? – Cambio de tema instantáneamente.

Ella intuyó que Dominic no quería hablar de ese tema y no debía de presionarlo en este momento… luego él se lo contaría.

- ¿Crees que Dorothy nos deje irrumpir en su cocina? – Preguntó Gillian sonriendo traviesamente.

- Podemos intentarlo – dijo Dominic.

Sin previo aviso la tomo en sus brazos, cargándola en dirección a la puerta.

- Si vamos a tu paso, esto no será una aventura – dijo Dominic sonriendo mientras la llevaba.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias! Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y no se olviden de dejar review!<p>

Agradezco todos los reviews que me dejaron, contesté a la mayoría y gracias a Jiiiim Malfoy, Andy, Annonnimuus y Lala (no puedo dejarles respuesta pero leí encantada sus reviews!)

Hasta el próximo capítulo


	5. 4 Odios sin descifrar y Culpas descubier

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los demás personajes son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro:<strong>

**Odios sin descifrar y culpas descubiertas**

**I**

Los días pasaban demasiado lento para los señores Weasley, sin noticias de su menor hija, un gran grupo de aurores seguían con la búsqueda de la pequeña hija de los Weasley… Pero hasta el momento no había rastro de ella.

Por consejo de los aurores, solamente avisaron a los familiares más cercanos. Aun así era un gran número.

Molly Weasley era quien afrontaba peor la pérdida de su hija. Todos los días lloraba y pedía que su hija estuviera sana y salva. Miraba como si fuera un ritual cada hora el reloj característico de los Weasley, con las nueve manecillas, una por cada uno de los miembros de la familia. La manecilla que llevaba el nombre de Ginny Weasley señalaba la palabra "perdido".

Esa noticia no calmaba para nada a la señora Weasley; aunque intentaba ayudar con la búsqueda, los nervios y el estado en el que se encontraban la traicionaban a último momento y terminaba en casa junto con sus hijos o Tonks.

- Buenas tardes – saludo Kingsley al ingresar a la cocina.

- ¿Alguna noticia? – Pregunto Molly atropelladamente - ¿Dónde está mi hija?

- Molly – dijo suavizando su voz Kingsley, luego miro a Tonks – Llama a Arthur, por favor.

Tonks simplemente asintió con la cabeza y fue a toda prisa hacia el interior de la casa. En ese momento, Kingsley miro a Bill.

- Llama a todos tus hermanos también – dijo mirando a Bill, el hijo mayor de la familia, quien tenía una mano en el hombro de su madre.

- Eso no es bueno – dijo quebrándose Molly.

- Tranquila, Molly – dijo Kingsley – Esto siempre hacemos, tener a la familia reunida para dar las noticias con respecto a la búsqueda.

Molly no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque ingresaron a toda prisa todos los miembros de la familia Weasley a la cocina. También aparecieron Hermione y Harry, quienes no recibieron una mirada calurosa por parte de Kingsley.

- Son como de la familia – dijo Molly percibiendo la mirada del auror – Ellos pueden estar aquí.

- Lo sé – dijo Kingsley asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuáles son las noticias? – Pregunto Arthur sentándose al costado de Molly.

- Hemos seguido varios rastros desde el inicio, porque no estamos seguros cuándo fue qué ella desapareció – dijo Kingsley mirando el pergamino que tenía entre manos – Estamos muy seguros de que Ginny no fue secuestrada por mortífagos, hasta el momento las investigaciones no indican en esa dirección.

- Gracias Merlín – susurraron los gemelos respirando tranquilos.

Kingsley dejo que ellos festejaran brevemente por la noticia. Molly derramaba algunas lágrimas mientras se mantenía abrazada a su esposo. Cuando ellos se tranquilizaron, dejaron que el auror continuara.

- También hemos llegado a contactarnos con la familia Lovegood – continuó Kingsley sereno.

- ¿Saben algo? – Preguntó Charlie rápidamente.

- ¿La encontraron? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo Fred.

- ¿Qué dijeron? – Preguntó también George.

- Dejen que continúe – trató de ordenarlos Arthur, luego miró a Kingsley – Por favor, continúa.

- La hija del señor – revisó en ese momento el pergamino – Luna Lovegood, sería la última persona en verla dentro del colegio antes de que todos los alumnos fueran llamados a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Paso algunos pergaminos revisando rápidamente su contenido.

- Después cree haberla visto corriendo en dirección a las puertas del colegio, aunque no está segura si Ginevra salió del colegio o no. Pero esta información no es completamente segura.

- ¿Salió del colegio? – Preguntó Molly asustada con la idea.

- No es seguro, Molly – dijo Kingsley – Aunque en el colegio nos han asegurado que las puertas siempre han estado cerradas y bajo vigilancia.

- ¿Hablaron con Dumbledore? – Preguntó Arthur sereno.

- Él todavía se encuentra de viaje – comentó Kingsley mirándolo y cerrando el cuadernillo que contenía todos los pergaminos – No es seguro cuándo estará de regreso.

Molly en ese momento rompió a llorar por la desesperación… no saber dónde podría encontrarse su pequeña hija, quien se encontraba sola y sin varita.

- ¿Entonces? – Instó Bill, quien estaba demacrado.

- Desde ese momento, que indica la señorita bruja Luna Lovegood – dijo Kingsley lentamente – Nadie la ha visto, no hay rastro de ella.

- Como si hubiera desaparecido… - susurró Tonks.

Pero este susurro fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los presentes en la cocina la escucharan. Ella se tapo la boca al ver la reacción de todos. Molly incremento sus sollozos, sujetando del brazo a su esposo.

Hermione rompió en llanto, abrazando a Ron, quien estaba de pie a su costado. Él se encontraba con la mirada pérdida, no podía imaginar ni pensar que su hermana estuviera desaparecida. Devolvió el abrazo de Hermione. Harry se quedó paralizado ante el comentario de Tonks, pero algo más lo perturbaba.

_- Después creyó verla corriendo hacia las puertas del colegio, aunque no está segura si Ginevra salió del colegio o no. Pero esta información no es completamente segura._

Harry se acordaba de todo lo que Luna le había dicho en el tren. Eso era lo que más lo perturbaba; él había estado en ese pasillo por donde Ginny debió pasar según el relato de Luna. Él había estado en uno de los salones de ese pasillo… Pero en ningún momento la escucho ni la vio caminar por ahí.

_- ¿Dónde estás Ginny? – Se preguntó confundido. _

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada alborotada de varias personas a la cocina.

- Molly, Arthur – dijo Sirius apareciendo en la cocina – Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos – miró severamente a Lupin al mencionar aquello.

- Sabes que debo de cuidarte – dijo Lupin antes de acercarse a Arthur y a Molly – Lo sentimos mucho, nosotros también la buscaremos.

- ¡La búsqueda seguirá! – dijo Sirius fuerte y tratando de elevar el espíritu de todos – No vamos a rendirnos.

- Gracias – solo atinó a decir Arthur esbozando lo que podría ser una sonrisa.

Sirius le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo, y apretó la mano de Molly, tratando de transmitirle fuerzas.

- Harry – dijo Sirius cuando lo divisó entre todos los pelirrojos.

- Hola – logró decir Harry.

- La vamos a encontrar – dijo apoyando una de sus manos en su ahijado.

- Lo sé – dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza.

Fleur también había llegado con ellos, miró dentro de la cocina hasta divisar a su esposo. Se movió a prisa con gracia hacia él y lo abrazó. Luego se alejó hacia la repisa de la cocina a toda velocidad.

- Tomag esto, te haga bien – dijo Fleur sonriendo ligeramente, llego hasta donde se encontraba Molly con una taza de té caliente.

- No, gracias – dijo Molly entre sollozos.

- Mamá tómalo, te hará bien – dijo Bill detrás de su esposa.

Molly levanto la vista, mirando a Bill y a Fleur, quien aun le extendía la taza de té caliente. Solamente le quedó aceptar el gesto y tomar con cuidado el contenido. Fleur sonrió complacida, y Bill le besó la mejilla, agradeciéndoselo.

- Seguiremos con nuestras investigaciones – dijo Kingsley dispuesto a irse – Los mantendremos informados ante los nuevos sucesos.

**II**

Gillian se encontraba caminando por la finca, cada vez le dolía menos el tobillo y podía moverse con mayor libertad. Se sentó en uno de los grandes salones, observando por la ventana a Blaise y Draco montando a caballo… parecían divertirse haciendo carreras. Suspiró contra la ventana.

- ¿Qué haces, muñeca? – Preguntó Dominic cuando ingreso.

Observó que ella miraba por la ventana distraída.

- Nada – contestó Gillian girando a verlo - Mirando los caballos – dijo volteando a ver otra vez por la ventana.

- Son hermosos, ¿No lo crees? – Preguntó Dominic acercándose hasta la ventana.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlos.

- ¿Crees que pueda ir a ver a los caballos más de cerca? – Preguntó Gillian de impulso ¿Puedo montar uno? – Volteó a mirarlo a los ojos, esperanzada.

Dominic le acarició la cabeza mientras le sonreía tiernamente por la petición de ella.

- La verdad… - comenzó a decir Dominic – No creo que puedas con esa ropa – dijo señalando el atuendo de ella.

Ella bajó la mirada para darse cuenta que solamente llevaba puesto ese vestido sencillo de color ocre con la falda por encima de la rodilla. Hasta ese momento solamente se cambiaba entre el camisón de dormir y ese vestido que llevaba, y con respecto a los zapatos, eran las pantuflas blancas de siempre, las cuales llevaba en ese momento, o unas _ballerinas_ que se ataban al tobillo.

- Supongo que no es el atuendo adecuado – dijo ella triste.

Gillian miro por la ventana una vez más, contemplando toda la diversión que ocurría fuera de casa. Tenía muchas ganas de salir a correr a los alrededores de la finca. Suspiro resignada.

- ¿Sabes? – Comentó Dominic a la ligera – Podemos solucionar ese problema.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Gillian volteando a verlo.

- Has tenido un rendimiento excelente con la señora Montgomery – dijo sonriente Dominic – Ella está muy contenta y yo también. Además te estás recuperando rápido, pronto podrás correr sin sentir esa incomodidad en el tobillo.

- Cada día duele menos – dijo Gillian tocándose suavemente el tobillo.

- Entonces… - comentó Dominic - ¿Quieres salir de compras en…? – Dominic miro el reloj de bolsillo que tenía - ¿… en una hora?

A Gillian se le iluminaron los ojos, sonrió complacida y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Gracias – dijo ella aun abrazada a él.

- No se diga más – dijo alegre Dominic con una mano en el hombro de ella – Primero, déjame buscar una sudadera para que no te resfríes con esa brisa que corre.

- Yo voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme de zapatos – dijo Gillian comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, no borraba su sonrisa.

- Pero antes… - dijo Dominic deteniéndola a medio camino.

- Dime – Gillian volteo a verlo.

- ¿Has tomado alguna de las pociones que te di hace algunos días? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Solamente me he tomado una, la de color fucsia – comentó Gillian – Hace dos días, de ahí no he vuelto a tomarlas.

- Me parece muy bien – dijo Dominic aliviado – Que no se te haga costumbre, pueden ser muy peligrosas si te haces dependiente de ellas y las tomas muy seguido.

- Lo sé – dijo Gillian tocándole la mano, suavizo su mirada – Vienes diciéndomelo desde el primer día.

- Y no quiero que lo olvides – dijo Dominic levantando un dedo.

Dominic la vio marcharse a toda prisa hacia el segundo piso.

_Flash Back _

_Dominic recién regresaba del bar donde había estado bebiendo con algunos amigos. La cena había sido menos desagradable que la anterior noche. Ya no soportaba mucho el comportamiento de Draco, con su sola presencia le alteraba los nervios. _

_Pero si se acordaba de algo extraño cuando se estaban retirando. Gillian parecía intranquila y miraba a la ventana constantemente. Le había preguntado que ocurría pero le dijo que no pasaba nada, pero seguía actuando extraño. _

_- Espero terminar con todo el papeleo mañana – se dijo a sí mismo mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta de su habitación._

_Pero antes de entrar, Blaise se acerca a toda velocidad hacia él. Parecía bastante consternado._

_- Llegaste – dijo Blaise entrecortadamente, parecía que había estado corriendo por toda la finca._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta Dominic frunciendo el ceño._

_- Gillian – contesta Blaise entrecortadamente – No está bien._

_Dominic no espero más explicación y siguió a Blaise, con varita en mano. _

_Llegó al salón y encontró a Draco cerca de Gillian, quien estaba sudorosa, temblaba y respiraba como si le faltará el aire._

_- ¿Qué le has hecho? – Recriminó a Draco mientras avanzaba hacia Gillian, con varita en mano._

_Parecía muy dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo hacia Draco, sospechaba que él era el principal responsable de esta situación._

_- Nada – contestó severamente Draco sin apartarse de Gillian._

_Pero Dominic lo apartó con un solo movimiento y se arrodilló frente a Gillian. _

_- Estaba ayudándola – contestó secamente Draco, ante el empujón de Dominic._

_- No parece – dijo Dominic enojado hacia él – Está fría. Vayan por Dorothy – ordenó mientras trataba de levantar a Gillian._

_Blaise no espero a que se lo repitieran, giro sobre sus tobillos y estaba a punto de ir a las escaleras cuando algo lo detuvo._

_- Draco – siseó Blaise llamándolo, parecía que él no se movió de su sitio._

_Ella seguía temblando sin control y sollozaba mientras trataba de respirar. Dominic le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos._

_- Gillian, Gillian – susurró Dominic preocupado, tocándole el rostro - ¿Qué ocurrió?_

_- Y-Yo… - Gillian hablaba entrecortadamente – Y-Yo… - empezó a toser._

_- No trates de hablar – dijo Dominic aun cerca de ella – Sígueme en esto: inhala 1,2. Exhala 3, 4. _

_Gillian estaba siguiendo sus indicaciones con dificultad, pero seguía intentando._

_- Te voy a llevar a tu dormitorio – dijo Dominic._

_Dominic la sujetaba de los brazos y la ayudaba a caminar. Cuando giro se dio con la sorpresa que Draco estaba ahí, de pie, mirando a Gillian con preocupación._

_- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – Cuestionó Dominic a punto de perder la paciencia – Ve a…_

_- ¿Es por los mortífagos? – Preguntó Draco sin mirarlo._

_- No lo sé – contestó Dominic tratando de avanzar con Gillian – Ve por Dorothy y trae todas las pociones que te indique. No sirve de nada que sigues parada aquí._

_Draco no refuto su orden y fue escaleras abajo. Dominic termino cargándola para ir más rápido al dormitorio de ella, al llegar la dejo sobre la cama. _

_No espero mucho hasta que apareció Dorothy con paños y una cubeta de agua, Draco y Blaise iban detrás con pociones._

_- Perfecto – dijo Dominic recibiendo algunas pociones – Dejen lo demás en la mesa – indicó a Blaise y Draco. _

_Dorothy ya se encontraba al lado de Gillian, evaluando su estado y abrigándola. Cuando Draco y Blaise quisieron acercarse, Dominic les bloqueó el paso y los llevo hacia la puerta de la habitación._

_- Eso es todo – dijo Dominic sujetando la perilla de la puerta – Regresen a sus camas a dormir. _

_- Pero… - comenzó a decir Blaise aturdido – Queremos ayudar._

_- No es necesario – contestó Dominic – Dorothy y yo nos haremos cargo desde ahora. _

_- No creo que… - comenzó a decir Draco._

_- Suficiente – dijo serio Dominic – Largo de aquí._

_Dicho esto, Dominic cerró la puerta y comenzó alejarse cuando sintió una patada en la puerta. Seguro era Draco._

_- Recuéstate cariño – indicó Dorothy maternalmente – Vamos a cuidarte._

_Dominic se acercó a Dorothy viendo lo que había aplicado y lo que él tenía que preparar con las pociones. Pasaron parte de la noche y madrugada controlando a Gillian. _

_Cuando ella se encontró estable y durmiendo tranquilamente, salieron de la habitación, completamente cansados. _

_Pero Dominic fue interceptado por Blaise y Draco, quienes no habían ido a dormir como les ordeno. _

_- Ustedes si que son tercos e idiotas – comentó Dominics – Han desperdiciado horas de sueño por estar aquí sin hacer nada._

_- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó rápidamente Draco._

_- Está dormida – contestó bostezando Dominic – Justo lo que pienso hacer yo en este momento._

_Blaise se paró frente a él._

_- ¿Va a estar bien? – Preguntó Blaise preocupado._

_- Sí – contestó cansinamente, con una mano sobre los ojos._

_- No debiste sacarnos de la habitación así – comentó serio Draco._

_- Puedo hacer lo que desee – contestó Dominic severo, acercándose a Draco._

_Se sentía la tensión entre ambos, Draco no dejaba de desafiarlo con la mirada. Pero Blaise, se colocó en medio de ambos, con los brazos estirados._

_- No es momento para este jueguito que están llevando ustedes desde que estamos aquí – comentó Blaise tratando de mantenerse serio y no intimidado por ellos._

_- Yo no juego, cuando se trata de… - comenzó a decir Dominic sin dejar de mirar a Draco._

_- ¿Recordó algo? – Preguntó Blaise cortando a Dominic._

_- No, sigue igual con la memoria – contestó Dominic dejando esa batalla que tenía con Draco a un lado._

_- ¿Mencionó algo de los mortífagos? – Preguntó Draco._

_- No – contestó secamente Dominic._

_- ¿Dijo algo? ¿Te preguntó algo? – Empezó a preguntar Blaise rápidamente._

_- Me encantaría seguir divagando con ustedes – comentó Dominic – Pero no me interesa en lo absoluto. Vayan a dormir._

_End Flash Back_

**III**

Gillian se encontraba arreglándose en su dormitorio, cambiándose de zapatos y cepillándose el cabello, cuando tocaron la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Adelante – dijo Gillian con un buen humor.

- Muñeca – dijo Dominic ingresando al dormitorio sonriente – Encontré la sudadera.

Gillian volteo a mirarlo, Dominic había extendido la sudadera delante de él. Era una sudadera de color gris plateado, que probablemente pertenecía a Dominic por su tamaño.

- Es algo grande pero servirá de algo – sugirió Dominic encogiéndose de hombros.

- Gracias – dijo Gillian mientras la cogía y la revisaba - ¿Tuya?

- Por supuesto – contestó alegre Dominic – Voy a hablar con Gustav, te espero en el recibidor – le indicó guiñándole un ojo antes de abrir la puerta.

- Espera – dijo Gillian.

- Dime

Gillian lo miro preocupada, quería cirle algo importante y tenía miedo que se enojará.

- ¿Sigues molesto con Draco? – Preguntó Gillian con cautela.

Dominic la miro con un ojo más pequeño que el otro, parecía confundido.

- Por lo ocurrido en la cena – mencionó para que entendiera Dominic - Blaise y yo hemos hablamos, y creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, es díficil para él también.

- No estoy molesto – contestó Dominic pensativo y luego sonriendole – Eso sería darle importancia y no la tiene.

Ginny suspiro resignada. Nunca se llevarían bien.

_Flash Back_

_- Esto no es pescado – sentenció Draco dejando los cubiertos en la mesa. _

_Era la hora de la cena y todos estaban por comer. Las tensiones entre Draco y Dominic no bajaron de nivel en esas semanas trascurridas. Blaise y Gillian los miraban sin entender la mayoría de veces._

_Dominic cerró los ojos, estresado, y bufó._

_- Esto claramente es pescado – contestó de malhumor Dominic – No sé a qué te refieres con 'Esto no es pescado' – comentó lo último con voz chillona._

_Draco lo miro severamente y cogió los cubiertos con desdén._

_- En la mansión no lo hacían así – dijo mientras desmenuzaba el pescado con el tenedor y haciendo mueca de disgusto – Tenía… otra contextura._

_- Tal vez el problema no es cómo lo cocinan sino que no son los pescados del desagüe de tu mansión – contestó mordazmente Dominic._

_Gillian miraba de reojo a ambos, temiendo hacer algun movimiento que empeorará la situación._

_- Está bueno, hermano – confesó Blaise comiendo animadamente. _

_- Lyer no lo preparaba así – contestó Draco serio._

_- ¿Quién es Lyer? – Preguntó Gillian confundida, casi en un susurro._

_- Su elfo doméstico – contestó Blaise pesadamente._

_- Bueno, eso si se puede arreglar – mencionó Dominic serio - ¡Dorothy!_

_Al cabo de unos segundos, Dorothy salió de la cocina sonriente._

_- Dígame – dijo atenta._

_- Dile a Glior que deje sus labores en el establo y que venga a prepararle la cena al 'señorito' – dijo severamente Dominic._

_- ¿Disculpe? – Preguntó confundida Dorothy, parecía estar preocupada por la salud mental de Dominic._

_- El 'señorito' desea que un elfo doméstico le preparé la cena y eso es lo que va a hacer Glior – contestó Dominic mirando fijamente a Draco._

_- Está bien – contestó Dorothy, aun preocupada._

_Se acercó a la mesa para retirar el plato de Draco y Dominic le dijo._

_- La comida está deliciosa como siempre, muchas gracias – comentó Dominic amablemente a Dorothy._

_Dorothy iba a contestar, pero Dominic la interrumpió._

_- Solo que algunos prefieren la comida preparada con manos llenas de estiercol y abono. Manos sudorosas – comentó Dominic mirando de reojo a Draco._

_Dorothy sonrió nerviosa y se retiro._

_- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó Blaise._

_- ¿Por qué no lo haría? – Cuestionó Dominic con una ceja alzada – Glior limpia el estiércol y cuida de los jardines – luego miro a Draco – Espero que te guste el pescado con pasto._

_Draco tensó la mandíbula y se levanto del asiento, dejando la servilleta._

_- Me retiro a mi habitación – mencionó Draco antes de salir del comedor._

_- Por supuesto, su majestad – dijo burlonamente Dominic – Le avisarán cuando su deliciosa cena este lista._

_Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de Draco, Dominic arrugo el entrecejo fastidiado._

_- Estúpido engreído – murmuró Dominic estresado._

_- ¿Glior es el elfo que ayuda a Dorothy a lavar los platos, verdad? – Preguntó suavemente Gillian, no quería despertar su malhumor contra ella._

_- Por supuesto – contestó Dominic con mala cara._

_End of Flash Back_

**IV**

Gillian se colocó la sudadera con cuidado, se miro una última vez en el espejo. Estaba muy emocionada con aquella salida. ¡Iría a la ciudad! Volvió a cepillarse el cabello y salió apresurada del dormitorio. Se chocó con alguien al salir.

- Lo siento – dijo Gillian aun sin saber de quién se trataba.

Levanto la vista, encontrándose otra vez con esos brillantes ojos grises.

- Draco – dijo Gillian separándose unos pasos de él.

- Gillian – dijo Draco – Deberías de tener cuidado… - luego la examinó con la mirada - ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

- ¡Oh, sí! – Exclamó Gillian sonriente – Voy a salir de compras con Dominic – dijo emocionada.

- ¿Tú y Dominic? – Preguntó Draco dubitativo.

- Creo que es lógico que necesito comprar ropa – dijo ella sonriendo demasiado y jalando un poco la sudadera.

Draco la miro sin decirle nada, bastante serio. Gillian lo miro de reojo nerviosa, no entendía su comportamiento.

- Voy a la biblioteca a buscar una lista de libros y de ahí me voy – comentó sonriendo, no iba a dejar que Draco le cambiará el humor – Nos vemos.

Gillian no se demoró en encontrar lo que buscaba y logró alcanzar a Dominic en las escaleras.

- ¿Necesitas el bastón? – Preguntó Dominic balanceándolo frente a ella.

- No lo creo – respondió Gillian.

- Perfecto – dijo Dominic bajando con el bastón en mano.

Ambos bajaron riendo las escaleras, ella estaba muy emocionada.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – Preguntó Gillian curiosa.

- Una sorpresa – contestó Dominic – Te va a encantar.

- Me encantan las sorpresas – dijo Gillian riendo entusiasmada.

- A mi también – contestó guiñándole un ojo – Pasaremos todo el día fuera, necesitas tener todo listo para nuestro viaje.

Gillian asintió con la cabeza. No se olvidaba, que faltaba menos de una semana para terminar con sus clases e ir de vacaciones.

Seguían riendo cuando se encontraron con Draco y Blaise, quienes los miraban atentamente. Draco más serio que Blaise.

- ¿Van a salir? – Preguntó Blaise curioso,

- Por supuesto – contestó Dominic pasando un brazo por los hombros de Gillian.

- ¿Nosotros vamos a ir también? – Preguntó Blaise sonriendo.

- No – contestó automáticamente – No ahora, primero tenemos que hacer algo nosotros – continuó mirando divertido a Gillian.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Tomen – dijo Dominic entregándoles una tarjeta con un salero.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Blaise mirando detenidamente los objetos.

- Es el trasladador que se activa a la 1:45 p.m. – contestó Dominic señalando el salero – Y la tarjeta dice dónde nos encontraremos para almorzar.

Dicho esto, salieron de la finca riendo y a los pocos segundos que cerraron la puerta principal se escucho el sonido característico del trasladador. Draco se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta, mientras que Blaise seguía revisando los objetos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, hermano? – Preguntó Blaise al observarlo detenidamente.

- Nada – contestó serio, sin hacer ningún gesto.

- ¿Tu también crees que a Dominic le guste Gillian? – Soltó Blaise con los ojos abiertos – Yo pienso que…

- No lo sé y tampoco me importa – comentó fríamente, pero con un poco de ira.

- Debería porque ella es menor de edad y tu sabes – comenzó a explicar Blaise – Se ve algo pervertida la situación, ¿No lo crees? – Continuó Blaise muy animado.

- Blaise – dijo Draco tensó.

- Ella tenía ocho cuando Dominic cumplía dieciséis – comentó Blaise haciendo una mueca.

- ¡No me importa! – Gritó Draco perdiendo la compostura y alejándose de Blaise.

Blaise lo vio alejarse y decidió agregar algo más para el malhumor de su amigo.

- ¿Sabías que vamos a ir a Italia en pocas horas? – Comentó Blaise sonriente - ¿Romántico, no?

**V**

En la Madriguera todo se había tranquilizado de cierto modo, se encontraban descansando la mayoría de ellos. Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en lo último que había escuchado.

_- Después creyó verla corriendo hacia las puertas del colegio, aunque no está segura si Ginevra salió del colegio o no. Pero esta información no es completamente segura._

Ese pensamiento lo volvió a perturbar, girando en la cama mirando por la ventana del dormitorio de Ron.

_- Yo estaba en uno de los salones cerca de ese pasillo que mencionan – Pensó Harry – Pero no me acuerdo haberla visto ni escuchado._

_Flash Back _

_Él se encontraba en uno de los salones descansando con sus amigos, Seamus y Brad; además estaban esperando a Ron, quien quería mostrarles algo. _

_- Ya no salgo con Cho – dijo Harry tranquilo. _

_No entendía porque le hacían ese tipo de preguntas todo el tiempo, miro extrañado a sus amigos. _

_- Pero - comenzó a decir Seamus mirándolo fijamente, parecía nervioso - ¿Te sigue gustando o no?_

_- Sigue siendo atractiva – contestó confundido por la pregunta._

_No entendía qué tramaban sus amigos ni el rumbo exacto que iba a tomar la conversación._

_- Es verdad – afirmó Seamus con la sonrisa característica de él - ¿Entonces no estás saliendo con nadie ahora?_

_- No – dijo rápido frunciendo el ceño. _

_Se sintió extrañado con esa conversación. No entendía porqué los consideraba sus amigos si siempre le hacían preguntas extrañas. _

_- No salgo con nadie – dijo Harry con tono cansado revolviéndose los cabellos – No entiendo porqué te interesa tanto el tema._

_- Es que Seamus no consigue novia – comentó divertido Brad, ganándose una mala mirada de Seamus – Está desesperado._

_Siguió hablando con ellos hasta que salió un tema que completo la sensación de fastidio por sus amigos, querían saber sobre su vida amorosa. _

_- ¿Qué no estás saliendo con la hermana de Ron? – Preguntó Seamus. _

_- ¿Ah? – Preguntó Harry muy aturdido - ¿Con Ginny?_

_- Exacto, con Ginny – contestó serio Seamus, parecía demasiado interesado en la respuesta._

_Sus amigos discutieron un poco hasta que volvieron a hablarle. _

_- Lo que pasa es que los vemos siempre juntos caminando cuando regresan del Quidditch – trató de explicar Brad, nerviosamente._

_- Estamos juntos en el equipo de Gryffindor – reflexionó Harry como si fuera lo más obvio. _

_- Van juntos hablando, te ríes de sus chistes – prosiguió Brad sin haber escuchado antes a Harry – La miras todo el tiempo. _

_- ¿A Ginny? – Preguntó alarmado Harry. _

_Eso si asusto a Harry, ¿Era tan obvio? Siempre pensó que era cauteloso en lo que se refería a Ginny._

_- Eso no significa que este saliendo con ella – refutó Harry tratando de sonar seguro de su respuesta, porque era verdad…_

_- Parvati dice que parecen más que amigos – comentó Brad interesado – Los vio juntos en Hogsmeade, solos._

_- Puede que no ahora… - siguió Seamus tratando de indagar más sobre el tema _

_- Solo somos amigos – interrumpió Harry de verdad quería que dejaran ese tema de una vez. _

_- ¿Qué esperaban que diga? – Pensó Harry dudoso y exasperado al mismo tiempo._

_- Ella es muy bonita – Dijo Seamus – Todos los de nuestro año piensan que ella es muy atractiva… ¿Sería normal, no? _

_Eso dejo helado a Harry… no podía creer que los de su año también se hayan fijado en ella, Ginny es bonita… pero no debería de estar recibiendo tanta atención del sexo opuesto. Algo dentro de él rugió amenazadoramente. _

_- ¡No hables así de ella! – Dijo Harry alterado - ¡Es la hermana de Ron!_

_- Ron no está por aquí – dijo Brad con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro – Además estoy diciendo la verdad. _

_Eso logró que el monstruo dentro de su pecho rugiera enloquecido, no iba a permitir que hablen así de ella. _

_- ¿Seguro que no hay nada más entre ustedes? – Preguntó Seamus curioso – La forma cómo has reaccionado… ¿No te gustará ella, verdad? _

_- No – dijo firme Harry mirándolo completamente fastidiado. _

_- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Brad, quien parecía el más interesado en la respuesta. _

_- Completamente – dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos – No la veo de la misma forma como veo a Cho, o a otra chica que me parezca atractiva... Ella es simplemente Ginny. _

_Siguieron más indagaciones de sus amigos, sobre el tema. _

_- Es atractiva… - sugirió Seamus. _

_- Ginny no es atractiva – dijo Harry enfatizándolo, no quería que siguieran hablando. _

_No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo antes de hechizarlos a todos ellos. Sus amigos siguieron murmurando algunas cosas más, pero él no los escucho porque trataba de apaciguar al monstruo dentro de él. Pero no pudo seguir con ello porque escucho el nombre de Dean. _

_- ¿Dean Thomas? – Preguntó Harry alarmado, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado por la noticia. _

_- Él ha mandado a buscar información a estos dos – comentó Matthew, delatando a sus amigos – Y no son para nada discretos – comentó sarcásticamente – Igual, no va a lograr nada con ella._

_- Le va a pedir una cita – respondió Brad desinteresadamente._

_Eso no lo tranquilizó… Dean no había intentado salir con ella y era seguro que… ella no lo quería porque eso sería absurdo. _

_- Podría pedirle para salir – dijo Brad entusiasmado. _

_Harry sintió una presión en el pecho al escucharlo decir eso… ¿Quería salir con Ginny?... Tenía que impedirlo. _

_- Es una niña – sentenció Harry – No puedes salir con una niña. _

_- Es solamente un año menor que nosotros – dijo Seamus mirándolo sospechosamente._

_- ¿Por qué no sales con alguien de nuestro año? – Sugirió Harry – Son más maduras y no son tan niñas. _

_End of Flash Back_

Eso era algo de lo que Harry estaba seguro de la conversación. Se llevo una mano a la frente.

_- Ellos no pueden ni deben salir con Ginny – Pensó Harry al recordar la palabra de sus amigos - ¿Verdad? – Se cuestionó a sí mismo._

- Porque no es correcto – susurró suavemente Harry sin que lo oyeran.

_- Pero ella ya no es una niña – se dijo a si mismo – Y tiene toda la libertad de salir con quien quiera, pero no quiero que salga con otros... _

Harry sacudió la cabeza y trato de enfocarse en el recuerdo.

_Flash Back_

_- Hablaba de su forma de actuar – continuo Harry con los puños cerrados a los cotados. _

_- ¿Cómo ella actúa? – Preguntó Matthew divertido con la información._

_- Mira – dijo algo sulfurado Harry y quería terminar ya con el tema – Tiene seis hermanos hombres mayores muy sobreprotectores que le han enseñado a actuar… como ellos. _

_- No seas tan duro – comentó Seamus riendo y mirándolo de reojo – Ella es muy atractiva incluso los de Slytherin la consideran así. _

_- Ginny actúa como un hermano más para mí… Hace bromas, juega quidditch, le gusta meterse en problemas – comenzó a recitar Harry. _

_Esperaba que con eso, Dean no se fijará en ella._

_- A ella también le gustabas – mencionó Brad con un ojos más cerrado que el otro – Hace algunos años, por lo menos._

_- No me gusta – dijo Harry automáticamente – Son cosas de niña pequeña, ¿Quién puede mantener esas fantasías? – Harry solamente dijo lo que le vino primero a la cabeza._

_Harry se sintió tonto al decir aquello, tampoco entendió porque lo dijo… Simplemente salió de su boca… ¿Ella podría seguir manteniendo ilusiones?... Harry suspiro de solo pensarlo, sonriendo ligeramente._

_- Le voy a pedir que salga conmigo – dijo Brad seguro de sí mismo. _

_- No creo que a Ron le haga mucha gracia – contestó Harry cortante, quería lanzarle mil hechizos en ese momento para que no se acercara a ella. _

_- Ni a ti – dijo de repente Seamus divertido – Pareces su hermano. _

_Harry se estremeció de solo pensar en aquella idea… Harry no se parecía a Ron en lo absoluto, Ron asfixiaba a su hermana, persiguiéndola todo el tiempo. No le gustaba que saliera con otros chicos ni que la miraran sus compañeros, en eso Harry también estaba de acuerdo. Era peligroso que llamara tanto la atención. Harry solo quería una oportunidad con ella. _

_Estuvieron un rato callados, Harry sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucharon un sonido fuera del salón._

_- Ron – Preguntaron sus amigos alarmados - ¿Eres tú?_

_Seamus se asomo después de un rato, los demás se quedaron en silencio dentro del salón. _

_- No hay nadie por aquí – Dijo Seamus aun asomándose. _

_- Creí escuchar a alguien afuera – dijo Brad aun distraído. _

_- Tal vez fue un fantasma – dijo Seamus sin darle mucha importancia. _

_End of Flash Back_

Harry en ese momento entendió todo, se llevo una mano al rostro tapándose los ojos… Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le estaba comenzando… Todo era claro en ese momento…

- Mierda – murmuró Harry en voz alta – Mierda, mierda… ¿Qué hice?

Harry no se dio cuenta del tono de voz que utilizo hasta que Ron medio despierto se sentó en la cama, revolviéndose los cabellos.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Harry? – Preguntó Ron antes de bostezar.

- Duerme Ron – respondió Harry – No pasa nada.

- Si – dijo ya medio dormido volviendo a recostarse en la cama – Mañana saldremos a buscar a mi hermana… - eso fue lo último que mencionó antes de volver a roncar.

Harry quería desaparecer todo… desaparecer sus palabras, desaparecer todo lo que ocasionó. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, dónde ir o a quién decirle que él tenía la culpa de la desaparición de Ginny. Era el único culpable que ella llorará.

- Es mi culpa – murmuró Harry golpeándose la cabeza contra la cama.

Harry se quedó en ese estado hasta caer profundamente dormido… Su sueño fue muy inquieto, aunque era más una pesadilla que otra cosa.

Se encontraba en un campo cubierto de flores blancas, cuando trató de mirar hacia el horizonte todo era borroso y muy brillante. Tuvo que llevarse una mano sobre los ojos para no dañárselos. Justo en ese momento observo a una mujer acercarse, llevaba un sombrero grande de paja, el cabello pelirrojo hasta la cintura y un vestido blanco largo con un poco de escote. No llego a verle la cara por el sombrero, pero a pesar de ello… Sintió su aroma. Flores. Era ella… Era Ginny. Como si ella pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, cambio de dirección y se iba acercando hacia él. Harry sonreía abiertamente y movía la mano para llamarla. Ginny se detuvo a unos metros de él, dejando caer el sombrero al suelo. Había estado en lo cierto, era Ginny y también levantó la mano hacia él.

Pero antes de que pudieran estar más cerca, sintió un ruido fuerte no muy lejos de ellos, voltearon a mirar a su alrededor y los vieron. Mortífagos. Ginny emitió un grito mudo, como si algo hubiera chocado contra ella. Se dobló de dolor y se llevo una mano a la boca. Harry gritó su nombre, pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna. Ginny empezó a convulsionar, a toser de cierta forma que todo su cuerpo se movía. Harry parpadeó solamente un segundo, y de pronto, goteaba sangre al suelo, tiñendo las flores blancas de rojo. La mano que había llevado Ginny a su boca, estaba bañada en sangre que se limpió en el vestido blanco que llevaba. Ahí se dio cuenta que en diferentes partes de su cuerpo habían manchas de sangre. Harry se desesperó y trato de alcanzarla pero sus pies no se movían, estaban como atados al suelo. Extendió sus brazos hacia ella, tratando de ayudarla, pero era imposible, seguía lejos de ella.

Vieron a una persona encapuchada acercarse a ellos con la varita hacia Ginny. Cuando se quito la capucha se dio cuenta que era Draco Malfoy, que miraba divertido hacia ambos. Luego lanzó un hechizo hacia Ginny, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente. Harry tenía que acercarse, pero mientras más lo intentaba, más se alejaba de ella. Ella no se movía…. No se movía.

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamó Harry sobresaltado y agitado.

- Harry, ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Hermione, quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – Preguntó entrecortadamente Harry aun restregándose los ojos con las manos.

- Se fue a desayunar, vine a despertarte – dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, se acercó solo unos cuantos pasos.

- Estás sudando frío – murmuró desconfiada Hermione, ahora se encontraba muy preocupada - ¿Qué soñaste, Harry? ¿Qué paso? ¿Es sobre tu-ya-sabes-quien?

- Hermione – dijo Harry levantando una mano hacia ella, tratando de parar sus preguntas.

- Lo siento – dijo Hermione sentándose cerca de Harry – No tienes buen aspecto, vamos a hablar con alguien.

- No – dijo Harry tajante.

- Harry… - Hermione estaba dispuesta a comenzar un sermón.

- No es sobre eso – dijo Harry más calmado.

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Hermione volviendo a arrugar el ceño.

- Es sobre Ginny – murmuró Harry mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Hermione abrió los ojos bastante y se llevo una mano a la boca.

- ¿La viste? ¿Está en peligro? ¿La tiene…? – No pudo completar todas las preguntas Hermione.

- No, no sé dónde está – dijo Harry bajando la cabeza – Creo que está en problemas.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Preguntó Hermione nerviosa – No me asustes.

- Y es mi culpa, Hermione – murmuró Harry.

- ¿Qué cosa Harry? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Creo que… yo soy el culpable de que Ginny desapareciera – murmuró Harry mirándola por un breve momento a los ojos.

Hermione se quedo en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Harry, solamente lo miraba fijamente.

- Harry no es tu culpa – dijo Hermione suavemente – Kingsley dijo que no la tienen los mortífagos – continúo tratando de calmarlo.

- No Hermione – dijo Harry serio – En serio, yo soy el culpable.

Hermione estudió su rostro, escudriñándolo para averiguar que ocurría solo con mirarlo.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Hermione casi sin voz.

- Hermione… yo dije cosas sin pensar – respondió Harry muy arrepentido – Cosas que no debería de haber escuchado Ginny. Eran para Seamus, Matthew y Brad – dijo Harry tratando de dar explicaciones.

- No entiendo – Dijo Hermione confundida - ¿Qué dijiste sobre Ginny?

Harry arrepentido, comenzó a contarle toda esa conversación, sobre todo lo que dijo de Ginny. Hermione lo escuchó en silencio, nunca trato de interrumpirlo.

- Nunca debí decir esas cosas – dijo Harry antes de golpearse la cabeza – Soy un idiota.

Hermione cruzó los brazos y se quedo en silencio, mirándolo.

- Por favor, Hermione – pidió Harry – Dime algo…

- No sé qué quieres que te diga – dijo Hermione severamente.

- ¡Nunca quise decir esas cosas! – Se defendió Harry – Solo quería que dejaran de hablar así de ella. De verdad lo lamento mucho… No es algo que yo crea o sienta.

- Entonces – comenzó a decir Hermione contrariada - ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

- No lo sé, Hermione – dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Nunca debí decirlo.

Hermione observó por la ventana mientras torcía la boca. Se levantó sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra a Harry.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó preocupado Harry.

- Voy a ayudar a Fleur con la limpieza – dijo Hermione cortante.

- Hermione… - Imploró Harry.

- No Harry – lo detuvo Hermione – No quiero hablar contigo.

- Hermione, yo de verdad lo lamento – dijo Harry muy apenado.

- No quiero ni siquiera pensar en cómo se habrá sentido Ginny si lo escuchó – todo eso lo dijo mirando al techo y levantando las manos un poco.

- No quería hacerle daño a nadie – dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo pudiste decir esas cosas? – Cuestionó muy mortificada.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias! Espero sus comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.<p> 


	6. 5 Verdades a Medias

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. _

_Personajes ficticios son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

**Verdades a Medias**

**I**

_¡POP!_

Gillian y Dominic aparecieron en una pequeña habitación de paredes blancas.

- ¿Mareada? – Preguntó Dominic agachándose un poco para verla.

- Si – murmuró Gillian con una mano en la frente.

- Eso siempre pasa en el primer viaje – comentó Dominic con una mano en el hombro de ella – Luego te irás acostumbrando a estos viajes.

Gillian no respondió y se quedo por unos segundos parada mirando el suelo, esperando a que pasará esa sensación.

- Creo que ya puedo moverme – comentó Gillian levantando la vista.

- Perfecto – dijo Dominic – Igual, tenemos que movernos.

Gillian lo miro confundida.

- En cualquier momento puede llegar otro grupo de personas y no quiero que aparezcan sobre nosotros – respondió Dominic a la pregunta no hecha por Gillian.

- ¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete! – Exclamó Gillian mientras lo empujaba por la espalda.

Dominic abrió la puerta riendo y una luz cegadora tomó por sorpresa a Gillian.

- Bienvenidos a Milán – dijo una bruja muy sonriente frente a ellos – Gracias por utilizar _La clé de l'avenir_ (1).

- ¿Estamos en Milán? – Preguntó Gillian confundida, dejando de empujarlo.

- Sorpresa – contestó Dominic muy sonriente.

Gillian no esperaba ese tipo de sorpresa, pensó que irían solo al pueblo a comprar. Siguió caminando cerca de Dominic, no quería perderse entre todas esas personas.

- ¿Ha sido placentero el traslado? – Preguntó aun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la joven que los recibió.

Era desagradable ver este tipo de escenas. Aquella mujer no podía controlarse cerca de Dominic, parecía que se iba a lanzar sobre él en cualquier momento. Para Gillian, Dominic era simpático pero no era para comportarse de esa manera. Nadie debería comportarse así. ¡Era ridículo!

- Rápido y seguro – respondió Dominic devolviéndole la sonrisa coqueta – No perdí ningún miembro en el camino – dijo esta vez guiñándole un ojo.

La mujer hizo un sonido extraño con su boca, como una risita ahogada y bastante chillona.

- Si quieres puedes hacer un chequeo – agregó Dominic sonriendo galantemente, abriendo un poco los brazos.

- Síganme para el registro necesario – dijo la joven bruja luego de dedicarle una sonrisa tonta.

Era simplemente asqueroso para Gillian. Completamente descarado y perturbador la manera como esa mujer se comportaba con Dominic. ¡No lo conocía ni hace cinco minutos! ¡Y también Dominic! Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y ya estaba coqueteando con esa mujer. Gillian rodó los ojos y evitó escuchar la conversación de ellos.

Se concentró en todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Más puertas alineadas con brujas esperando frente a ellas con una gran sonrisa, todas ellas iban vestidas con túnicas de color azul marina con líneas blancas en las mangas. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de todo el ruido que había a su alrededor, las personas caminaban en ambos sentidos y de las puertas salían no solo un mago sino familias enteras con equipaje y todo. Le sorprendió la cantidad de magos que estaba viendo en ese momento, más de los que había visto en las últimas semanas.

- Eso es todo, señor Dominic – dijo otra bruja que se encontraba frente a ellos, detrás de un escritorio elevado.

- Muchas gracias – respondió amablemente Dominic.

- ¿Se dirige a la ciudad mágica o a la ciudad muggle? – Preguntó la joven bruja.

- Muggle – contestó sin dudar.

- Siga de frente y doble a su derecha – indicó la bruja mientras le indicaba con las manos – Tome este mapa con los puntos de cruce de ambos mundos – índico la recepcionista entregándole un pequeño mapa.

- Gracias – dijo Dominic y luego miro a Gillian - ¿Lista para partir?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar, guiándose de las instrucciones que les dieron. Salieron por una puerta grande dorada y se encontraron con otra joven que no parecía bruja. Llevaba un falda corta y saco azul marino, al verlos les sonrió amablemente.

- Muchas gracias por su visita – dijo la joven – No dude en contar con nuestros servicios.

Dominic simplemente inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo antes de salir a la ciudad. Gillian se sorprendió por lo hermosa que era la ciudad, luminosa y vibrante. Se encontraba entre una mezcla de ciudad moderna y antigua por el tipo de construcción que había alrededor.

- Dominic – dijo Gillian mirándolo de reojo.

- Dime muñeca – dijo Dominic mirándola mientras seguía caminando.

- ¿Ese lugar que era? – Preguntó Gillian - ¿_La clé_…?

- ¿_La clé de l'avenir_? – Pregunto Dominic levantando una ceja.

- Sí – respondió Gillian asintiendo con la cabeza – No sabía que existía eso.

- Es una oficina de trasladadores – contestó Dominic muy tranquilo – Es una empresa muy segura que no reporta todo al Ministerio.

- ¿No reporta qué? – Preguntó Gillian curiosa, arrugando la nariz.

- Cuando utilizas una de estas cosas – explicó sacando la cajita que había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Debes de tener autorización del Ministerio – hizo una mueca de disgusto – Entonces te hacen perder tiempo y quieren saber para qué viajas, con quiénes y demás mierda – dijo atolondrado Dominic moviendo las manos delante de él – Disculpa – dijo refiriéndose a la grosería.

- Descuida – contestó Gillian sin darle mucha importancia, no era la primera vez y seguro que no era la última vez que lo escuchaba decir alguna grosería – Entonces, ¿Ellos no reportan al Ministerio que tu estás viajando?

- Reportan pero no con tanto detalle – contestó Dominic – Solamente muestran el flujo de usuarios, excepto si el Ministerio les indica que son criminales y necesitan saber su ubicación.

- Eso es bueno – dedujo Gillian inclinando un poco la cabeza - ¿Tienes que pagar por usarlo?

- Claro – contestó Dominic moviendo un poco su bastón – Pagas unos cuantos galeones y firmas un contrato. Con eso tienes el privilegio de contar con privacidad y seguridad en el traslado.

Gillian sonrió y siguió observando la ciudad junto a Dominic. Giraron en algunas esquinas, luego de unos minutos llegaron a una gran plaza con una pileta enorme.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Gillian mirando a su alrededor.

- Primero tenemos que encontrar a una amiga – contestó Dominic mirando con detalle cada calle – Ella sabe de ropa y esas cosas. Te va a ayudar.

Gillian abrió bastante los ojos. No esperaba encontrarse con alguna amiga de Dominic.

- ¿Ella sabe qué estamos aquí? – Preguntó Gillian insegura.

- Claro – contestó Dominic automáticamente – Le mande un mensaje hace unas horas – Luego volteó a mirar a Gillian – Le encantan las sorpresas – agregó sonriente.

Era evidente que no le había avisado. Gillian ahora estaba preocupada de molestar a alguien que no conocía.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Comenzó a preguntar Gillian, arrugando la nariz, no le parecía una buena idea aparecer de la nada frente a la amiga de Dominic.

- Emily Lloyd. Ella debería estar cerca – respondió Dominic mirando a su alrededor – La boutique debe estar en la siguiente cuadra – dicho esto comenzó a caminar más rápido por una calle pequeña.

- ¿Seguro que no se molestará si la interrumpimos a esta hora? – Preguntó nerviosa Gillian, lo último que deseaba era fastidiar a Emily.

- No, claro que no. Ella es su propio jefe – contestó seguro Dominic – Ella siempre deseo que la visitará – terminó guiñando un ojo.

Ese comentario no la tranquilizaba mucho.

- Además, ella es asesora de imagen – comentó Dominic – Le va a encantar ayudarte.

Al girar en una esquina, se encontraron frente a un edifico imponente, aun con solo cuatro pisos. Era moderno, de color blanco perlado, el marco de las ventanas brillaban llamativamente y las puertas de vidrio resplandecían.

- Falta poco para que salga – dijo sonriendo de lado al revisar su reloj de bolsillo.

Gillian miro ansiosa hacia la puerta de vidrio hasta que vio salir a una joven de mediana estatura, que llamo su atención. Está joven de nariz respingada, tenía el cabello castaño claro suelto al aire y caminaba segura de sí misma, con un bolso grande de diseñador y lentes oscuros que ocultaban más que sus ojos.

- Emily Lloyd – dijo al aire Dominic con una gran sonrisa - ¿En serio? ¿Tirantes?

La joven dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Dominic y luego, lo miro asustada con la boca abierta por algunos segundos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- ¿Dominic? – Preguntó la joven sin moverse - ¿En serio eres tú? – Se quito los lentes de sol, mostrando sus ojos verdes azulados que miraban fijamente a Dominic, aun como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- ¿Quién más Emily? – Cuestionó Dominic caminando hacia ella con una gran sonrisa – Estaba por el vecindario y pensé darte una sorpresa. Y vaya que lo he conseguido.

Emily le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió a abrazarlo. Se le colgó del cuello a Dominic y le dio un fuerte abrazo que duro varios minutos.

- Estás vivo – exclamó Emily aun abrazada a él – Estaba muy preocupada, no sabía nada de ti ni de Nyx.

Gillian observó como Dominic sonreía abrazado a ella, a Emily, su amiga.

- Ya estoy aquí – comentó Dominic.

- Pensé lo peor estos dos meses – comentó Emily soltándolo – ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué no contestaste ninguno de los mensajes? – Preguntó Emily cambiando de semblante y lo golpeó fuerte en el brazo con su bolso.

- Estaba en la playa – contestó riendo Dominic mientras trataba de evitar los golpes.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – Exclamó Emily frunciendo el ceño y golpeándolo más fuerte con el bolso.

Dominic aun seguía sonriendo mientras trataba de cubrirse de los golpes de ella. Parecía estar realmente feliz de haberse encontrado con Emily Lloyd.

- ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? – Preguntó Emily recuperando su postura y arreglándose con la mano, el cabello.

- Hace unos minutos – contestó Dominic sonriendo y buscando con la mirada a Gillian – Te traje una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? – Cuestionó mirándolo sospechosamente.

Emily dirigió su mirada hacia donde Dominic la tenía. Emily miró con ojo crítico a Gillian, luego miro a Dominic con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ahora sales con colegialas? – Preguntó irritada – ¡Eres increíble! – Exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente.

- Gracias – contestó Dominic sonriendo halagado.

- ¡Esto está mal! – Exclamó Emily señalando a Gillian y Dominic – Hubiera entendido una mujer de cuarenta, cincuenta, ¡Hasta sesenta años! Pero no una colegiala – miro a Dominic irritada - ¡No tienes limites!

- No salgo con colegialas – contestó Dominic mirándola reprobatoriamente – Y no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi cómplice.

Emily suspiro tranquila.

- ¿En serio? ¿De sesenta años? – Cuestionó Dominic con un ojo más chico que el otro.

- Mejor – contestó más tranquila Emily, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño - ¿La conociste en Estados Unidos? – Cuestionó cruzando de brazos.

- No. Ella es Gillian Hallgarten-Stechler – presentó Dominic, acercando a Gillian y pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- ¿Es hija de Charles y Grace? – Preguntó Emily con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Precisamente – contestó Dominic sonriente.

- No puede ser – comentó Emily confundida – Ellos… Tú…Pero…No entiendo – terminó de decir, aun confundida.

- Luego te lo contaré – cortó Dominic mirándola fijamente, esbozando a penas una sonrisa – Lo importante es que ella está a salvo.

- Siento mucho lo de tus padres – comentó Emily, dirigiéndose por primera vez hacia Gillian, pero mirando de reojo a Dominic – Ellos eran personas espectaculares.

- Gracias – contestó Gillian sonriendo débilmente.

Gillian se había acostumbrado a contestar de esa manera a todas las personas que le daban el pésame como Oxana y Brice quienes trabajaban para Dominic… eran como seguridad junto con Gustav, siempre aparecían de la nada. No los recordaba pero aprendió sobre sus padres por Dorothy quien le contaba historias sobre ellos y como los había conocido, eran grandes personas, de buen corazón y amaban a Dominic como a un hijo. Eso la emocionaba.

- Ahora, yo soy su tutor – comentó Dominic con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Estás habilitado para eso? – Cuestionó Emily escéptica.

Dominic bufó.

- No entiendo porque todos me responden con esa expresión – contestó Dominic fingiendo estar dolido – No soy tan irresponsable.

- Tu pasado no te favorece Dominic – comentó divertida Emily.

Luego de eso, Emily se volteó a mirar a Gillian con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Gillian, un gusto conocerte – dijo Emily extendiendo la mano – Soy Emily Lloyd, amiga de la inf… de la vida de este desconsiderado.

- Igualmente – contestó Gillian estrechándole la mano y riendo por su presentación – Dominic me ha hablado de ti.

- ¿En serio? – comentó Emily sonriendo aun más complacida – Me alegro…

- Antes de que tu ego se apodere de ti – intervino Dominic sonriendo maliciosamente a Emily.

- Grosero – se quejó Emily.

- Necesita tu ayuda – siguió Dominic, luego ajustó más su brazo en los hombros de Gillian.

Emily los estudio con la mirada, sospechando.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Cuestionó mirando a ambos sospechosamente, sobre todo a él.

- Gillian necesita un nuevo guardarropas – respondió Dominic sonriendo ampliamente – Y tu eres perfecta para esta tarea.

- ¿Para salir de viaje? – Preguntó Emily.

- Si, bueno, para todo – respondió Dominic – En el incendio perdió todo y necesita todo tipo de vestimenta.

- ¿Estuviste en el incendio? – Preguntó consternada Emily.

Gillian negó con la cabeza.

- No estuvo en el incendio – respondió entre dientes Dominic, dándole una mirada significativa a Emily – Es difícil de explicar ahora.

- Entiendo – contestó Emily consternada y mirando de reojo a Gillian - ¿Quieres que te ayude a comprar todo?

- Estaría muy encantada – Preguntó Gillian mirándola.

- Encantada. Es mi especialidad – dijo Emily moviendo los brazos - ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora mismo – respondió Dominic mirando su reloj de bolsillo – Tenemos todo el día. Solo depende de tu tiempo.

- ¿Irá a la boda de mi hermana? – Preguntó Emily.

- Si – contestó rápidamente Dominic – También a la fiesta anual de Eleanor y Franklin Everington.

- ¿Algún limite? – Preguntó Emily refiriéndose al dinero.

- Ninguno creo – respondió sonriendo nervioso Dominic – Solo, no terminen con toda mi bóveda.

Emily los miro sorprendida, sonrió encantada y luego, miro su reloj pulsera.

- ¡No perdamos el tiempo! – Exclamó agarrando de la mano a Gillian y comenzando a caminar.

Los tres caminaron por la ciudad, buscando una boutique en especial que Emily consideraba importante para comenzar. Después de unas cuadras llegaron a una boutique de puerta azul pálido.

- Está es la primera parada – comentó Emily muy sonriente, ingresando – Quítate la sudadera, Gillian.

Al instante de ingresar, parecía que Emily era la dueña del lugar. Una de las asistentes la saludó como si la conociera de toda la vida y la siguió, escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía Emily y escogiendo la ropa que indicaba. Otra de las asistentes, se acercó con champagne a Dominic y gaseosa para Gillian.

- Me puedo acostumbrar a esta clase de atención – comentó muy feliz Dominic.

Gillian le sonrió y se sentaron juntos a esperar que acabará Emily y continuar con las siguientes boutiques. Ambos estaban riendo cuando Emily se acercó.

- Te necesito en los probadores – dijo Emily sonriendo a Gillian.

Gillian la miro aturdida y volteo a mirar a Dominic.

- Ve – comentó Dominic guiñándole un ojo.

Gillian suspiro nerviosa y se fue con Emily. Se probó varios vestidos, pantalones, camisetas, shorts, de todo un poco. Mientras Gillian decidía que le gustaba más y que no, Emily salió al encuentro de Dominic.

Se acerco muy sonriente.

- ¿En qué problema te has metido? – Preguntó Emily mirándolo intensamente.

- En ninguno – respondió Dominic levantando las manos y hombros.

- Pensé que te ibas a quedar más tiempo en Estados Unidos – intervino Emily casi en un susurro y frunciendo el ceño.

- Cambio de planes – comentó apoyando las manos en los brazos de la silla.

Emily lo miro fijamente, sospechando.

- No me gusta como suena eso – respondió suspirando.

- No tienes qué preocuparte – comentó Dominic sonriéndole – Yo estoy bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza, confundida.

- Sobre Gillian… - comenzó a preguntar Emily curiosa.

- No aquí – intervino Dominic irguiéndose en su asiento.

Ella lo comprendió y sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿Irá a la boda de mi hermana? – Comentó Emily sonriente.

- ¿Puedes conseguirme un pase extra? – Preguntó Dominic divertido.

- Soy la organizadora – respondió sonriente – Puedo hacer todo posible.

Dominic rió.

- Además, seguro que puedo concertar una cita para ella – dijo risueña.

Dominic torció la boca y emitió un gruñido, no muy a gusto con la idea de Emily, quien rompió en carcajadas con su expresión.

- Tu eres el menos indicado en este tema – comentó Emily – Además, no le voy a presentar a alguien con tus características. No quiero que salga lastimada.

- ¿Tu prima me sigue odiando? – Comentó divertido.

- Todos los días – respondió cansinamente – Diane no quiere que vayas a la boda, pero ya le advertí que estaría más que contenta de sacarla a ella de la lista de invitados.

Dominic le sonrió de lado. Sabía que ellas dos no se llevaban nada bien desde la infancia.

- ¿Blaise Zabini está entre los invitados? – Preguntó Dominic antes de beber de su copa.

- Sí – contestó Emily mirándolo de costado - ¿Por?

- ¿Puedes darme otro pase extra? – Preguntó, al percibir la mala vibra de Emily agregó – No es para una mujer.

- ¿Para quién, entonces? – Cuestionó curiosa.

- Es una sorpresa – respondió sonriente.

- No me gustan las sorpresas – exclamó ella, no se fiaba de esa sonrisa.

- Emily – dijeron desde el fondo del pasillo.

- Esa debe de ser Gillian – comentó Emily de pie – Voy a verla.

Al llegar con Gillian, la ayudo a escoger más trajes, entre risas salieron de los probadores y Gillian se encontraba cambiada, con un enterizo, que era shorts corto y strapless azul pálido.

- Te ves genial – comentó Dominic.

- Gracias – dijo Gillian con una sonrisa tímida.

- Tendrás a todos los magos a tus pies – comentó Emily sonriente.

- No es gracioso – dijo Dominic bufando, luego suspiro cansado – Ahora creo que tendré que lanzarle un hechizo a Blaise para que no se te acerque y me deje en paz.

Emily rió a carcajadas.

- Exagerado – dijo Gillian torciendo la boca y ligeramente ruborizada.

- La verdad no está exagerando – comentó Emily con las manos en los hombros de Gillian – Blaise puede ser bastante mujeriego.

Gillian la miro escéptica.

- No lo conozco tanto – dijo Emily moviendo las manos – Pero he escuchado rumores.

Dicho esto, decidieron continuar con la siguiente boutique.

- Nos vemos en dos horas en la cafetería de la plaza central – dijo Emily a Dominic.

- Está bien – dijo Dominic, dudoso y confundido.

- Vamos a ir a comprar vestidos, de ahí a la peluquería y también lencería – dijo sin reparos Emily - ¿Quieres ir?

- Nos vemos – dijo rápidamente Dominic, comenzando a irse con las bolsas.

Emily sonrió divertida.

- Sabía que no iba a querer ir con su hermanita a comprar lencería – dijo Emily guiñándole un ojo a Gillian.

Gillian rió y la siguió por todas las demás boutiques donde la arrastro Emily.

- ¿Cómo es vivir con Dominic? – Preguntó Emily mientras subía el cierre del vestido.

- Divertido – contestó Gillian sonriendo.

- ¿Has viajado a algún lugar con él? – Preguntó Lillah ahora arreglándole la falda.

- No, es la primera vez – dijo Gillian mirándola por el espejo – Estuve enferma…

- ¿Enferma? – Preguntó alarmada Emily - ¿Cómo? ¿Estás bien ahora? ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó tocándole preocupada los hombros.

- Tuve un accidente – dijo Gillian, no estaba segura si podía contar toda la historia – Me lastimé el tobillo, pero ahora estoy bien – dijo sonriéndole, tratando de calmarla.

- Me avisas si comienza a dolerte y paramos a comer un helado o algo – le dijo aun agarrándola de los hombros - ¿Me lo prometes?

- De acuerdo – dijo Gillian asintiendo con la cabeza.

Emily la miro fijamente, como si estuviera estudiándola, eso puso nerviosa a Gillian.

- ¡Tienes pecas! – Exclamó Emily emocionada – ¡Yo también tengo pecas!

- Pero no veo ninguna… - objeto Gillian mirándola con más cuidado.

- Yo tengo un pequeño secretito – contestó Emily con una sonrisa cómplice.

Agarró su bolso y empezó a buscar dentro algo.

- ¡Aquí está! – Exclamó acercándose a Gillian otra vez - Me las cubro con una crema – dijo mientras le entregaba el pequeño pote.

Gillian tomo el pote entre sus manos y comenzó a examinarlo.

- ¿Por qué te las cubres? – Preguntó Gillian arrugando la nariz, no entendía la razón.

- Hay varias explicaciones – contestó Emily levantando la mano – Uno, te hace ver menos niña y cuando era adolescente, eso era lo que quería – confesó sonriente – Dos, mi abuela es un ser insoportable – dijo moviendo la cabeza cansada y bajando los hombros – Siempre me llamaba con el nombre de su perro dálmata porque decía que mis pecas se parecían a las manchas de su perro, ¿Absurdo, no crees? – Cuestionó haciendo una mueca extraña, muy ofendida.

Gillian rió divertida.

- Eso debe de ser detestable – contestó Gillian.

- Completamente – continuó Emily, sintiéndose respaldada – "Ven Colitas, te voy a dar un premio" – lo decía con una voz chillona como imitando a su abuela – "Tus pecas son igualitas a las de Colitas"

Gillian la miraba divertida por la imitación, parecía que la sulfuraba pensar en esa época.

- Tenía que evitar esa humillación – continuó Emily – Gracias a unos magos increíbles, tengo esta crema. De verdad es efectiva.

- Huele bien – dijo Gillian destapando la crema.

- Te la regalo – dijo Emily sonriendo – En algún momento vas a quererla y mejor tenerla a la mano.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Gillian atónita.

- Seguro – contestó sonriente.

- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó Gillian muy sonriente.

- Y antes que me olvide – dijo Emily volviendo a su bolso – Ten esto – dijo entregándole una pulsera de goma de color morado con unas líneas doradas que parecían ser una escritura extraña.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Gillian examinándola.

- Esta pulsera solo la poseemos nosotras – contestó Emily – Nosotras las brujas – continuó susurrando – Te ayudará a encontrar magos cuando estés sola en países, ciudades que no conozcas.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Gillian colocándola en su muñeca.

- Si, yo siempre la llevo conmigo – dijo levantando su mano para que vea la pulsera.

- Gracias otra vez – contestó Gillian.

Cuando acabaron de comprar, decidieron regresar a buscar a Dominic.

- Todas las bolsas van a ir a tu oficina, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Gillian mirándola mientras caminaban.

- Exacto – dijo Emily – Luego ustedes las van a recoger cuando regresen a Inglaterra.

- Fantástico – dijo Gillian sonriente.

- ¿Crees que Dominic siga en la cafetería? – Preguntó Emily – Es bastante inquieto cuando está solo y estoy segura que ya altero los nervios del pobre dueño.

- Seguro está con Blaise y Draco – comentó Gillian levantándose de hombros.

Gillian siguió caminando, pero se dio cuenta que Emily no la seguía. Volteo a verla y ella se había quedado quieta, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Draco? – Preguntó sorprendida y confundida - ¿Te refieres a Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy?

- Si – contestó Gillian tranquila, no entendía porqué se sobresaltaba tanto Emily – Está viviendo con nosotros.

Esa noticia alarmo más a Emily, quién se quedo en estado de shock por unos segundos.

- Vamos rápido – dijo Emily – Tenemos que encontrar a Dominic pronto.

Gillian seguía mirándola extrañada y también preocupada. Temía haberse equivocado en decirle todo eso a Emily.

Cuando encontraron a Dominic, él se encontraba fuera de la cafetería mirando la pileta con demasiada atención. Al verlas, apago el cigarrillo, sonrió y levanto una mano para llamar la atención de ambas.

- Al fin regresaron – dijo Dominic sonriente – Me estaba aburriendo de estar solo con el gruñón de la cafetería.

Gillian sonrió divertida. Al final, Emily si conocía demasiado bien a Dominic.

- Ahora si Dorothy va a estar tranquila – dijo Dominic con las manos en los bolsillos – Siempre me recriminaba que no fuera a ayudarte a llenar el armario – dijo divertido.

- ¿Dorothy sigue trabajando contigo? – Preguntó Emily sorprendida.

- Por supuesto, me ama – respondió Dominic con una sonrisa espléndida.

- Te tolera que es distinto – recriminó Emily.

Luego Emily dio un respingo, que llamo la atención de ambos.

- Quiero comprarle un regalo a Dorothy – dijo rápidamente Emily.

- Está bien – respondió lentamente Dominic, mirando detenidamente a Emily – Mándamelo cuando lo tengas.

- No, me refiero a ahora – objeto Emily.

Dominic miró su reloj.

- Tenemos tiempo – contestó sonriendo.

- Perfecto – dijo Emily muy emocionada – Gillian – dijo mirándola amablemente – Si quieres puedes quedarte en la heladería de la esquina. No tardamos.

- ¿Qué…? – Cuestionó Dominic arrugando el ceño, no entendía que ocurría.

- Ha estado enferma y tampoco la puedes forzar a caminar demasiado en su primera salida sin bastón – comentó Emily muy lógica – Lo mejor es que descanse.

Gillian intercambio miradas entre ambos.

- Creo que si – contestó Gillian.

- Vamos a comprarte un helado y de ahí vamos a buscar el regalo para Dorothy – dijo Emily comenzando a caminar con Gillian – Volveremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Si, no te preocupes – dijo Dominic aun mirando extraño a Emily.

Cuando Gillian realizó su pedido y se acomodo en un mesa en la terraza de la heladería con vista a la pileta.

- No demoramos – prometió Emily una vez más.

- Está bien – dijo Gillian no muy convencida.

Emily agarró del brazo a Dominic y empezó a arrastrarlo fuera de la heladería.

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente – dijo Emily entre dientes mientras lo seguía jalando.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó Dominic alarmado – Yo no he hecho nada – dijo en su tono más inocente.

**II**

No se sentía cómoda estando sola en un lugar desconocido. Deseaba regresar en el tiempo y rechazar la oferta de Emily, debió ir con ellos.

Suspiro una vez más, había pasado el tiempo y todavía no regresaban.

- _Ciao, bella_ – dijo un joven sonriéndole ampliamente – _Sono questi siti occupati?_

Gillian lo miro perpleja. No sabía italiano y no entendía que le había preguntado. Pero el joven la seguía mirando expectante, con una gran sonrisa que provocó una sonrisa tímida en Gillian.

- _Hanno detto che si guarda come una dea greca?_ – Dijo el joven guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Gillian sin entender.

- ¿No hablas italiano? – Cuestionó el joven sorprendido, luego suspiro y se sentó a su costado – Yo tampoco.

Gillian rió nerviosa y se acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Él joven era atlético, corpulento, quien seguramente practicaba algún tipo de deporte porque tenía los músculos marcados y tenía una gran estatura.

Su rostro era cuadrado, de ojos marrones y el cabello castaño lo tenía desordenado. Miraba a Gillian, sonriente.

- Soy Caspar Coulthard – se presentó el joven, extendiendo la mano.

- Gillian Hallgarten-Stechler – saludó Gillian sonriendo nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué alguien tan linda como tu está sola? – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, transmitía confianza.

- Estoy esperando a alguien – contestó Gillian un poco sonrojada, luego miro hacia la calle – Espero que no tarden mucho.

- Espero lo contrario – dijo con una sonrisa seductora Caspar – Te vas a divertir más con nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? – Preguntó confundida.

- Si, mis sirvientes deben venir en cualquier momento con mi pedido – contestó Caspar.

Gillian lo miro atónita y no espero demasiado porque justo se acercaban dos personas a quienes Caspar les hizo señales. Uno de ellos era una joven de cabello no muy largo ni muy corto de color marrón y a partir de la mitad, iba cambiando a rosado. Ella tenía el rostro ovalado y ligeramente alargado con los ojos azules y nariz un poco respingada.

Ella al percatarse de la presencia de Gillian, bufó y eso la intimido un poco.

Y la otra persona, era un joven simplemente apuesto. El cabello perfecto, castaño, ojos celestes con matices grises, profundos y misteriosos. Su rostro era ovalado con rasgos no totalmente finos y de labios delgados. No se veía tan musculoso como Caspar, era más delgado y con músculos ligeramente marcados.

Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa maravillosa, que cautivo a Gillian.

- Te lo dije – siseó la joven cuando estaban cerca, se dirigió al joven que caminaba con ella.

- Por aquí mis sirvientes – dijo Caspar señalándoles la mesa.

- ¿Sirvientes? – Cuestionó la joven con una ceja levantada.

- No somos tus sirvientes Caspar – dijo el joven sentándose al frente de Gillian.

- Y tampoco estoy tan segura de decirte amigo – completo la joven resoplando.

- Dejémoslo en conocidos – agregó el joven apuesto son una sonrisa cautivante.

La joven rió divertida.

- Sigo sin entender porqué no se conocían – agregó Caspar moviendo los brazos – Se llevan bien y son de la misma casa – comentó.

- Misterios de la vida Caspar – dijo el joven sonriendo de lado.

Luego posó la mirada sobre Gillian, quien se ruborizó por su mirada intensa.

- Disculpa las molestias – comentó el joven.

La joven gruño por lo bajo y se dedico a mirar su helado.

- Alexa – dijo severamente Caspar.

- ¿Qué? – Objetó Alexa, desafiando con la mirada a Caspar.

A Gillian no le agrado la manera de ser de la joven, parecía ser muy descortés.

- No nos han presentado – comenzó a decir el joven – Nathaniel de la Falaise – se presentó extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

- Gillian Hallgarten-Stechler – se presentó Gillian.

- ¿Hallgarten-Stechler? – Cuestionó Nathaniel.

- ¡Eres una de nosotros! – Exclamó Alexa.

Gillian la miro sorprendida, al igual que los demás que la veía expectantes. Alexa levantó su brazo y mostró su muñeca, donde tenía la misma pulsera morada que Emily le había regalado.

Gillian en ese momento se acordó que Emily le dijo que es una pulsera sólo para brujas y que te ayuda a identificar a otros magos.

- ¿Ustedes también…? – Comenzó a preguntar Gillian.

- Si, todos – contestó Alexa sonriendo levemente – Disculpa que haya sido un poco descortés.

- ¿Un poco? – Cuestionó Caspar.

Alexa arrugo el ceño cuando lo vio.

- Pensé que eras… muggle – dijo susurrando con cierto desprecio la última palabra.

- Oh – solo dijo eso Gillian sin entender porque sería diferente con muggles.

- Alexa Weinreich – se presentó la joven extendiendo el brazo para saludar.

- Un gusto – contestó Gillian sonriendo a penas.

- No hay problemas en nuestro nivel de humanidad – comentó Caspar sonriente – Venimos del mismo mundo.

Gillian sonrió confundida porque no estaba segura de cómo tomar ese comentario.

- Lo importante es que esto fue obra del destino – dijo Caspar sonriendo a Gillian – Mi destino.

- No digas tonterías Caspar – dijo Alexa rodando los ojos, luego miro a Gillian – Siempre dice tonterías.

Gillian sonrió divertida.

- ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrar a alguien de nosotros aquí? ¿En esta parte de Milán? – Cuestionó Caspar animado.

- La verdad, es una casualidad muy extraña – dijo pensativo Nathaniel – Pero, suerte para nosotros – terminó con una gran sonrisa.

Gillian se ruborizó un poco al mirar a Nathaniel.

- ¿También estás aquí en busca de cerveza, whisky y todos esos licores? – Preguntó Alexa mirándola a los ojos, no parecía tan descortés o cortante como antes.

- No – contestó Gillian frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Estás de vacaciones con tus padres? – Preguntó Nathaniel sonriendo ligeramente.

- No, yo… - comenzó a decir Gillian, pero se quedo pensativa buscando las palabras correctas para no contar la historia de sus padres – Estoy de visita con mi tutor

- ¿Tutor? – Cuestionó Caspar confundido - ¿Quién es tu tutor? ¿Cómo puedes conseguir un tutor?

- Caspar – dijo serio Nathaniel, mirando apenado a Gillian por el comportamiento de Caspar.

Parecía que Nathaniel si sabía cómo conseguir un tutor.

- Dominic Barnard-Weeston – contestó Gillian tranquila.

- ¿Vives con él? – Preguntó Alexa con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- ¿Estás saliendo con él? – Preguntó Caspar atolondrado.

Nathaniel se rió a carcajadas por la pregunta y muecas de Caspar, era un sonido maravilloso para Gillian, lo miró de reojo, no podía creer que pudiera verse más atractivo aun.

- Un tutor es como un guardián, alguien que te cuida cuando tus padres no pueden ¿Verdad? – Corroboró Nathaniel.

- Exacto – respondió Gillian sonriendo levemente antes de seguir comiendo su helado.

- ¿Cómo consigues uno? – Preguntó Alexa rápidamente – Sería genial deshacerme de mis padres – dijo susurrando, logrando una mirada extraña por parte de Gillian.

- Creo que no es adecuado hacerle preguntas tan personales – intervino Nathaniel – Recién la conocemos.

- Es verdad – dijo Caspar – La vamos a asustar y es lo que menos quiero – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta a Gillian.

Alexa rodó los ojos, fastidiada por no conseguir una respuesta. Se dedico a terminar su helado.

- ¿A qué colegio asistes? – Preguntó Nathaniel sonriéndole.

- He estado estudiando con profesores particulares – contestó Gillian mientras jugaba con la cucharita de su helado – Recién este año voy a asistir a Hogwarts.

- Nosotros estudiamos ahí – dijo Alexa distraída - ¿A qué año irás?

- Sexto – contestó Gillian sonriente.

- Nosotros somos de último año – dijo Caspar señalando a Nathaniel y a él – Alexa es de sexto.

Gillian sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte ahora – dijo Caspar acercando su silla a la de Gillian – Yo puedo ser tu guía para que conozcas el colegio y su magia – guiñó un ojo.

Alexa rompió en carcajadas al escucharlo, Nathaniel sonrió a penas de costado.

- Deberías hablar con la verdad o por lo menos intentarlo – dijo Nathaniel, luego miro a Gillian – Gillian, existen prefectos en el colegio que te pueden ayudar a ubicarte.

- Gracias – dijo sonriendo Gillian, no podía creer lo perfecto que se escuchaba su nombre de los labios de él.

- Es la línea más patética que has dicho – dijo riendo aun Alexa – 'Yo puedo ser tu guía para que conozcas el colegio y su magia' – agregó imitando la voz de Caspar aunque más profunda - ¿Quién cae con eso? – Preguntó aun riendo.

- Tengo mis conquistas, no empieces Alexa – dijo Caspar gruñendo un poco.

Gillian sonrió por el puchero que Caspar le hizo a Alexa, parecía que se conocían de mucho tiempo.

- Conozco algunos alumnos de séptimo del colegio – comentó Gillian.

- ¿Quiénes? – Preguntaron Alexa y Caspar al mismo tiempo.

- Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy – respondió Gillian tranquila.

Alexa y Caspar la miraron con los ojos abiertos como plato, completamente atónitos con su respuesta, pero pudo vislumbrar un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Nathaniel parecía sorprendido, pero supo ocultarlo mejor.

- ¿Cómo conoces a los dos? – Preguntó Nathaniel mirando a Gillian a los ojos.

- Viven con Dominic también – contestó Gillian mirándolos con recelo, no sabía porque ellos se habían sorprendido tanto.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Alexa - ¿Estás segura?

- Yo sabía que Blaise iba a pasar las vacaciones con él por la boda de su madre – siguió Caspar mirando a Alexa y Nathaniel, como si buscará más respuestas o una respuesta lógica de ellos.

- Malfoy me mencionó que no iba a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres pero no me dijo nada sobre Dominic – contestó Nathaniel.

Gillian ahora sabía porqué la sorpresa, no era por Blaise, sino solamente por Draco Malfoy. Parecía que a mucha gente no le agradaba.

- Pensé que Dominic lo detestaba – dijo Alexa, luego llevándose una mano a la boca – Tengo que avisarle a Kaia.

- Si – agregó Caspar mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Alexa – Va a correr en dirección contraria cuando lo vea.

- ¿Quién es Kaia? – Cuestionó Nathaniel.

- Kaia Asquith – contestó Alexa – Cabello negro, que vive en Grecia,…

- Ya la ubiqué – dijo Nathaniel sonriendo amablemente.

- Ella le tiene miedo – agregó Alexa agachándose un poco – Como todos creo – susurró lo último, pero llego a escucharlo Gillian.

- ¿Cómo no la conoces? – Preguntó Caspar frunciendo el ceño – Es amiga de Amèlie.

- No sabía su nombre, solo su apellido – contestó Nathaniel serio – Todos lo veíamos en los eventos que se han realizado.

- Con su familia – objeto Alexa – No cerca de Dominic.

- Exacto – dijo Caspar – No teníamos que preocuparnos de qué se acercará, ¡Ahora lo vamos a tener al costado! – Exclamó moviendo las manos.

Gillian los miraba detenidamente y guardaba todas las preguntas que tenía que hacerle a Dominic. Todo el mundo sabía de la relación poco amigable entre Dominic y Draco, no era sorpresa. Pero, ¿Por qué le tenían miedo a Draco? No parecía una persona tenebrosa.

- Va a ser espeluznante – comentó Caspar.

- Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos – agregó Nathaniel levantándose de hombros, luego sonrió de lado – Por lo menos, Simon va a estar feliz con la noticia.

- Él y su quidditch – dijo Alexa suspirando.

- ¡Es un gilipollas! – Exclamó Caspar apoyándose en el respaldar de la silla y frunciendo el ceño.

Nathaniel miro a Gillian en ese momento y era como si le pidiera disculpas con la mirada.

- Disculpa toda esta conversación – dijo Nathaniel sonriéndole.

- No te preocupas – dijo suavemente Gillian - ¿Por qué no les agrada Draco?

- ¿No has estado viviendo con él? – Cuestionó Alexa, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Mmm – comenzó a decir Nathaniel con una mano en la barbilla, pensativo – Somos compañeros dentro del colegio, pero fuera… nunca nos hemos reunido. Es ese tipo de relación.

Gillian asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo a qué se refería. Draco parecía no ser muy social, le costo mucho tiempo ser su amiga, como ella se consideraba y no sabía nada de su familia ni porqué estaba con Dominic ahora. Ahora, se daba cuenta qué no conocía nada de Draco Malfoy.

- Nosotros solo nos encontramos en el campo de quidditch – dijo Caspar con una mano en la nuca – Tu debes de saber, no es muy hablador.

- En el colegio es espeluznante – dijo Alexa subiendo sus pies a la silla, paso sus brazos por sus rodillas – Nosotros nos movemos de la sala común cuando él llega con sus amigos… Siempre calculador, frío… es cruel ¿No lo crees? Tú lo conoces.

Se dio cuenta que nadie conocía a Draco, ni siquiera en el colegio. Dominic siempre decía eso, que no lo conocía lo suficiente y que podía ser una persona cruel.

- Conmigo es… amable – dijo Gillian simplemente, levantando levemente los hombros – Me ha ayudado con los deberes de pociones.

- Eso es extraño – dijo Nathaniel mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Estás segura que estás hablando del mismo Draco Malfoy que nosotros? – Cuestionó Alexa con un ojo más grande que el otro – Rubio platinado, mirada asesina, pálido.

- Si – contestó Gillian – Me dijo que era el mejor en pociones.

- No – dijo Nathaniel – Nos referíamos a que te ayudará con los deberes.

- Él nunca ayuda a nadie – comentó Alexa mirándola – A menos que sea a cambio de algo.

Gillian la miro largamente, impresionada con saber por otras personas que Draco no era la persona que creía. La había ayudado y nunca le había pedido algo a cambio… Al parecer ella no conocía en absoluto a Draco.

- Mejor dejemos de hablar de Malfoy – dijo Nathaniel sonriendo amablemente a Gillian – No es bueno hablar si no está presente para defenderse.

- No hablaríamos – dijo sonriendo burlonamente Alexa.

- Si, dejemos de hablar de hombres – comentó Caspar chocando su codo con el de Gillian – No es algo en lo que me guste pensar y menos en un Malfoy – agregó moviendo una mano delante – No es mi tipo.

Al escuchar ello, Gillian y Alexa rompieron en carcajadas, olvidando todas las intrigas que despertaron ellos en ella.

- Me gusta tu risa – dijo Caspar sonriendo radiantemente.

- No seas tan obvio – dijo Nathaniel rodando los ojos.

Caspar hizo caso omiso de Nathaniel y apoyo sus codos en la mesa, mirando a Gillian.

- Nos veremos seguido en las vacaciones – continuo Caspar – Quedamos con Blaise para encontrarnos, aunque todavía me debe una lechuza con la dirección y fechas.

- No te preocupes – dijo Gillian sonriéndole – Se lo haré recordar.

- Gracias encanto – dijo Caspar, guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Deseas pedir algo más? – Preguntó Nathaniel – Te invito.

- No gracias – contestó Gillian sonriendo – Todavía me falta almorzar.

- ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? – Cuestionó Alexa – Vamos a ir a comer pasta – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Estoy esperando a Dominic – se disculpó Gillian – Me dijo que no iba a tardar.

- Lo esperamos en la fuente – dijo Alexa señalando afuera – De ahí vemos si se acerca.

Gillian acepto.

- Te va a encantar la ciudad, preciosa – dijo Caspar ayudando a Gillian a levantarse.

- ¡Deja de intentarlo Caspar! – Exclamó Alexa sonriendo divertida – No vas a lograr ningún avance con Gillian, eres muy poco ingenioso y muy obvio.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Cuestionó Caspar alarmado.

- Hasta Nate ha logrado más avance que tu – agregó Alexa riendo – Tienes que mejorar tus habilidades de conquista.

Todos fueron a sentarse cerca de la fuente, mirando a todas las personas que caminaban alrededor. Alexa se coloco sus gafas de sol y se echo en una de las bancas, mirando desinteresadamente a las personas que pasaban.

Un grupo de jóvenes pasaron cerca de ellos y fijaron sus vistas en Gillian y Alexa.

- ¿Qué miran idiotas? – Exclamó Alexa rudamente.

Ellos les dijeron algo en italiano, que Gillian no comprendió, pero ellos seguían mirándolas sonrientes.

- ¡Tu vieja! – Gritó Alexa haciendo un gesto obsceno.

Caspar y Nathaniel rieron por la actitud de ella.

- ¡Que vocabulario Alexa! – Dijo Caspar divertido.

- No dije nada malo – respondió Alexa defensivamente y acomodando sus manos en la cabeza.

- Fuiste un poco ruda – dijo Gillian mirándola de reojo, estaba sentada cerca de la cabeza de Gillian.

- ¿Poco ruda? – Cuestionó Caspar - ¡Horriblemente ruda! Así vas a espantar a todos y no vas a salir con nadie.

- No pienso salir con idiotas – contestó Alexa sentándose.

Luego paso un brazo por los hombros de Gillian, con un pie sobre la banca y el otro, en el suelo.

- Debes tener cuidado con estos idiotas – dijo señalando a su alrededor, a la gente que pasaba – Solo van a buscar una noche de diversión y ¡Bam! Desaparecen después. Esos no valen la pena.

Gillian sonrió y escuchó reír a Nathaniel a su costado.

- No exageres – dijo Nathaniel – Se veían bastante decentes.

- Dudo que consigan algo de acción en la noche – dijo burlonamente Caspar.

Alexa se rió por el comentario.

- Nosotras necesitamos magos respetables – dijo Alexa sonriendo de lado – No desabridos – Luego la miro, bajando un poco las gafas con su mano – O por lo menos que sepan divertirse.

Gillian sonrió divertida por el comentario.

- Llegaron – dijo Nathaniel a Gillian.

Gillian levantó la vista y se encontró con Dominic, Emily, Draco y Blaise caminando al otro lado de la calle.

- ¡Dominic! – Exclamó Caspar levantando un brazo.

Gillian observó el desconcierto de Dominic cuando escuchó su nombre. Miro alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que los encontró y se desconcertó más al ver a Gillian rodeada de ellos. Se acerco a ellos confundido, Emily les sonreía divertida, Blaise al darse cuenta de quienes eran, empezó a caminar más rápido y Draco fue el único que se acerco serio y fastidiado.

- Parece que se sorprendió – comenzó Gillian a decir.

- Es su culpa por dejarte sola – contestó Nathaniel sonriente.

- Muy cierto – agregó Gillian sonriendo.

Alexa y Caspar fueron los primeros en caminar hacia el grupo de Dominic, dejando a Gillian y Nathaniel al final.

- Por cierto, Gillian – dijo Nathaniel agachándose un poco para hablarle bajo a Gillian – Siento mucho lo de tus padres.

Gillian lo miro sorprendida, no espera que alguien supiera lo ocurrido con sus padres.

- Gracias – contestó Gillian sonriendo levemente.

Se juntaron con todos los demás.

- Lo siento Gillian – dijo Emily rápidamente – Nos demoramos con el regalo y luego nos encontramos con Blaise y Draco – dijo mirando rápidamente a Draco, quien estaba caminando hacia ellos.

- No esperaba verlos a ustedes aquí – dijo Dominic aun sorprendido.

- Su demora ha sido nuestra fortuna – comenzó a decir Caspar sonriente.

Gillian rió por su comentario y porque Alexa rodó los ojos bufando.

- ¿Qué haces con ellos? – Preguntó Dominic confundido.

- Un placer encontrarlos aquí – dijo Nathaniel amablemente – Emily – saludó besándole la mano.

- Estás más guapa – saludó Caspar con una sonrisa de lado.

- Muchas gracias – contestó Emily muy sonriente – Alexa, ¿Te llego mi carta?

- Completa – contestó Alexa - ¿Le enseñaste a no comer papel a tu lechuza? – Preguntó divertida.

- Estoy en eso – dijo Emily refunfuñando.

- Hermano – dijo Blaise saludando con un abrazo a Caspar – No esperaba verte tan temprano.

- Yo tampoco – dijo amigablemente Caspar – Pensé que te vería en España.

Luego de ese comentario, Draco estaba cerca de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y malhumorada, por lo que Gillian pudo notar.

- Malfoy – saludo Nathaniel con un apretón de manos.

Gillian observó atentamente, Draco no fue amigable como Blaise con ellos, solo lo saludo y movió la cabeza. Dominic si hizo una mueca con la boca cuando escuchó el apellido, mirando a otro lado.

- Coulthard – saludo Draco moviendo solamente la cabeza – Weinreich.

- Si, ¿Cómo te va? – Saludo Caspar luego con una mano en la nuca.

- Malfoy – dijo Alexa tímidamente.

También, se dio cuenta que con ellos fue más frío, fue un momento tenso cuando los saludo. Podría decirse que con Nathaniel fue más amigable que con ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí ustedes? – Preguntó Dominic rompiendo la tensión.

- Vinimos de compra – contestó Alexa sonriendo a penas.

- No pensé encontrarlos aquí – comentó Dominic sorprendido – No esperaba verlos, ¿No deberías estar en Alemania con todo tu clan? – Cuestionó mirando a Nathaniel.

- La próxima semana nos vamos a reunir todos – contestó Nathaniel sonriendo y llevándose una mano a los cabellos.

- ¿Clan? – Preguntó Gillian confundida.

- Mi familia es bastante grande y nos llaman clan por eso – contesto Nathaniel mirándola – Solo los De La Falaise nos reunimos en una casa familiar una vez al año.

- Debe ser bastante histórica – comentó Blaise con las manos en los bolsillos.

Todos rieron excepto Draco, quien se veía bastante incómodo con la situación.

- Eso si puedes apostar – comentó divertido Nathaniel.

- ¿Qué vinieron a comprar? – Preguntó Emily mirándolos curiosos.

Caspar se rió lentamente y la miro de reojo.

- Parece que te has olvidado de las leyes mágicas – contestó Caspar – Menores de edad no pueden…

- …Comprar bebidas alcohólicas – terminó Dominic - ¿Cómo te olvidaste de eso? – Cuestionó alarmado a Emily.

- Los muggles también tienen esas leyes – refutó Emily mirándolos con una ceja arqueada.

- Pero son fáciles de engañar – contestó Alexa con una sonrisa torcida.

- Con una apariencia adecuada puedes conseguirlas – dijo Caspar sonriendo y con una actitud ganadora – Puedes conseguir lo que quieras.

Gillian los miraba divertida.

- ¿Por qué no pueden comprarlas allá? – Preguntó Gillian mirándolos inquieta.

- Porque nosotros tenemos – comenzó a contestar Nathaniel mirando a Gillian fijamente – La línea de edad.

Gillian en ese momento se acordó de una de las lecciones de la señora Montgomery, su profesora particular. Bajo ese hechizo, ningún mago menor de la edad establecida puede comprar bebidas alcohólicas.

- Terrible pero cierto – continuo Blaise fingiendo estar lastimado por ello.

- ¿Cómo ustedes se conocieron? – Preguntó Dominic interesado.

- En la heladería – contestó Alexa señalando detrás de ella – Todo obra de Caspar – continuo torciendo la boca un poco.

- ¿Por qué nunca me la has presentado Blaise? – Reclamo Caspar,.

Luego codeo a Gillian, quien rió.

- Recién nos conocemos – contestó Blaise rápidamente – Pero debo decir que te ves estupenda sin esa polera de Dominic.

- Gracias, Blaise – contestó Gillian.

- Creo que ahora si podemos salir a alguna fiesta – continuo Blaise con una sonrisa de lado.

- Controla tus hormonas, Blaise – cortó Dominic, después de golpearlo en el brazo.

- No eres el único que lo noto – dijo Emily divertida – Caspar la retuvo en la heladería.

- Ustedes no debieron dejarla sola – contestó Caspar, luego hizo un chasquido con la lengua – Es una de las brujas más lindas que conozco y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

- No sigan con eso porque tiene un pésimo repertorio – dijo Alexa con una mueca de asco – Y no estoy dispuesta a escucharlo más.

Gillian rió divertida, al igual que los demás excepto Draco.

- ¡Oh, me estaba olvidando! – Exclamó Gillian moviendo las manos – Caspar quiere saber las fechas de los viajes.

- ¡Cierto! – Dijo Caspar abriendo los ojos bastante, luego sonrió a Gillian - ¿Qué les dije? Linda e inteligente.

- Merlín – suspiro Alexa cansada.

Los demás rieron y Gillian movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Sería agradable coincidir en las fechas – comentó Nathaniel mirando brevemente a Gillian.

- Si, podrían quedarse con nosotros – dijo Emily sonriente.

- Es una buena idea, tenemos espacio de sobra – contestó Dominic mirando su reloj de bolsillo – Llegando a casa, en unas horas, les envió las fechas exactas.

- Problema resuelto – dijo Caspar satisfecho.

Conversaron un poco más hasta que Dominic intervino.

- Ya es hora – dijo Dominic llevándose una mano al torso - ¿Nos quieren acompañar a almorzar? – Pregunto animado a Nathaniel, Caspar y Alexa.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas brevemente.

- Gracias pero tenemos que desistir de la oferta – se disculpo Nathaniel – Dentro de poco debemos de regresar a Qatar.

- Y todavía no hemos encontrado lo que vinimos a buscar – mencionó Alexa torciendo la boca.

- ¿Qué hacen en Qatar? – Preguntó Emily sorprendida.

- Campeonato de alfombras voladoras – contestó Caspar – Hoy día es la final.

- Nolan Graham esta sacándole la mierda a todos – comentó feliz Alexa.

- Ese era un resultado esperado – agregó Nathaniel.

- Para ustedes – bufó Caspar – Yo aposte por Muriel Jones.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó incrédula Alexa – Pero si perdió en la Liga Asiática y sigue lesionada.

- No lo sabía – dijeron Caspar y Blaise.

- Hay que seguir las noticias si queremos apostar por el ganador – dijo Alexa bufando al final.

- Y confiar en la suerte – agrego Nathaniel sonriendo.

**III**

Draco estaba malhumorado. No soportaba más los comentarios de Blaise sobre la supuesta "relación amorosa" de Dominic y Gillian. Sabía que no era verdad pero detestaba escucharlo. No podía ser verdad.

- Mira con quién está Gillian – dijo Blaise después de codearlo.

Cuando volteó a mirarla, se sorprendió bastante. Gillian estaba diferente, el cabello, su sonrisa, no usaba más esa ropa vieja que Dominic le dio. Se veía distinta. Y no lo estaba mirando o buscando. Siguió la mirada de ella y se dio con la sorpresa que miraba sonriente a Nathaniel de la Falaise.

Nathaniel de la Falaise. Alumno de Slytherin que iba a último año como él. No tenía nada en su contra, por ahora. Sangre pura de buena familia, bastante reservado y buen estudiante. A su costado se encontraba otra alumna de Slytherin, un año menor que ellos y de quién no sabía su nombre.

Él último junto a ellos, era Caspar Coulthard de séptimo de Ravenclaw. Lo conocía porque jugaba quidditch en el colegio. Lo detesto desde el primer instante en que lo vio porque no dejaba de sonreírle a Gillian y tratar de llamar su atención.

- Patético – susurró Draco para si mismo cuando se fue acercando a ellos.

Su malhumor aumento aun más cuando observo que Nathaniel le susurraba algo al oído a Gillian, quien no dejaba de sonreírle estúpidamente.

Detestaba Milán, detestaba Italia, detestaba a toda esa gente que nunca le importo en el colegio y no tenía porqué importarle ahora. Lo detestaba.

- Detesto a esta gente – susurró Draco cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.

Ellos siguieron hablando tonterías hasta que decidieron terminar con esa ridícula reunión. El camino al restaurante fue desagradable porque solo interrogaban a Gillian sobre esas personas.

¿Por qué era tan importante saber lo qué ella opinaba sobre ellos? Ellos no importaban. Hubiera sido interesante si ella los detestará pero Gillian no era tan inteligente para conocer y saber sobre las personas. Gillian no sabía nada, ese era el problema. Y ahora que se veía mejor, iba a ser peor.

Al llegar al restaurante, Gillian se sentó al costado de Draco.

- No has dicho nada hasta ahora – dijo Gillian sonriéndole – Pensé que te habías perdido en el camino – dijo riendo un poco al final.

- Eso sería mejor que estar soportando tu voz chillante – contestó Draco fríamente.

Gillian lo miro brevemente, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué hicieron todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Gillian, sin considerar la respuesta anterior de Draco.

- Nada que te importe – contestó irritado.

Se había enojado, lo sabía, tenía las orejas rojas y fruncía de rato en rato la nariz. Pero a él no le importaba.

- No tienes que ser grosero – dijo Gillian aun con el ceño fruncido.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión – contestó cortante Draco antes de levantar la carta y leer atentamente cada plato que ofrecía esa porquería de restaurante.

- Idiota – susurró Gillian, volteando a mirar la carta que tenía en frente.

Draco leyó con desdén todo lo que ofrecía ese restaurante. ¿Por qué tenían que comer pasta en Italia? ¿Por qué no trataban de ser diferentes? Detestaba la gente común como ellos, no soportaba andar con personas que no quisieran resaltar y que siempre buscarán tener lo mejor. Detestaba a Dominic.

Detestaba el vuelco de 360 grados que su vida dio en menos de un mes. Lo odiaba. No sabía donde estaban sus padres, no sabía que estaban planeando, no sabía si estaban juntos y a salvo. Detestaba no saber nada y ahora, tendría que pasar las vacaciones con Dominic Barnard-Weeston, quien no lo soportaba.

Su madre no debió tomar esa decisión por él, no tenía porqué enviarlo a vivir con un desconocido, quien lo detestaba. Y peor aun, ahora tendría que frecuentar a gente que no le importaba y no estaba interesado en conocer. No podía visitar a las personas que conocía, porque ya no podía, todo había cambiado.

Todo había cambiado en menos de un mes.

El almuerzo fue más lento de lo que Draco espero. Gillian no volteo a mirarlo o hablarle durante todo lo que duro, seguía enojada y mejor para él porque no quería lidiar con ella ahora. Gillian… Gillian, no tenía cabeza para pensar en ella ni en el problema que se estaba convirtiendo para él. No iba a pensar en ella, tenía problemas y asuntos más importantes que ella.

Al acabar el almuerzo, Emily Lloyd debía regresar al trabajo y los demás decidieron regresar a Inglaterra.

- Supongo que nos veremos en pocas semanas – dijo Emily muy sonriente – En Grecia.

- Gracias por todo – dijo Gillian abrazándola.

Draco no entendía cómo Gillian podía ser así. Solo la conocía horas y la trataba con esa confianza. Era ilógico. Lucius Malfoy le enseñó que no debía de mostrar debilidad hacia las personas. Gillian era débil. Si, eso era. Débil.

- Un gusto conocerte en persona, M-Draco – dijo Emily corrigiéndose rápidamente y mirando a Dominic.

- Debemos irnos pronto – comentó Dominic mirando su bolsillo – El trasladador esta listo.

Dominic y Gillian avanzaron primero, hablando y riendo juntos, como siempre.

- Hermano, estás muy callado – comentó Blaise caminando a su costado.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó Draco levantándose de hombros.

Blaise lo observó detenidamente, cómo si el pudiera entender lo que ocurría realmente con Draco.

- Dales una oportunidad – dijo Blaise moviendo las manos – Ni siquiera los conoces – comentó refiriéndose a Nathaniel, Alexa y Caspar – Y no me refiero a que solo conozcas sus nombres.

- No me interesa – cortó Draco.

- A menos que seas un ermitaño, no te interesaría interactuar con personas – contestó Blaise – Pero no lo eres, entonces si es importante para nosotros conocer a más personas de nuestro círculo.

- Blaise – dijo Draco llevándose una mano a la sien.

- No tienes nada contra ellos – objetó Blaise – Todos sangre pura, ninguno pertenece a Gryffindor y provienen de familias con historia en el mundo mágico. Justo lo que te interesa – agregó codeándolo.

- Son irritantes – comentó Draco tensando la mandíbula.

- No – contestó Blaise sonriendo burlón – Es irritante que vieran a Gillian primero y ella prefiriera hablarles a ellos y no a ti.

Draco volteó a mirarlo con ojos asesinos.

- No fuiste obvio, si eso te preocupa – dijo Blaise sonriendo divertido – Pero, ¡Vamos! Te conozco desde que usabas pañales, te he recibido en mi casa y he ido a tu casa a alegrarte la vida durante años.

Draco lo miraba irritado.

- Te conozco mejor que nadie – dijo Blaise pasando un brazo por los hombros de Draco – Tal vez no mejor que tu madre porque ella te cambiaba los pañales…. O ¿el elfo doméstico te conoce mejor?

- Idiota – dijo Draco propinándole un golpe en las costillas.

**IV**

Cuando llegaron a la finca, Dominic les informo que Dorothy no se encontraba y que él tenía que ir a resolver un asunto. Se alejo a toda prisa, camino a los establos.

- ¡En tu dormitorio están todas las cosas que compraste! – Gritó Dominic a Gillian.

Gillian asintió sonriente. Dominic era su persona favorita en la finca.

- Nosotros vamos a salir a la ciudad – dijo Blaise - ¿Quieres venir Gillian?

Draco rodó los ojos y Gillian lo vio. Lo miro, aun más enojada con él.

- ¿Qué tienes ahora? – Preguntó irritada.

- Yo no quiero hacer de tu niñera – respondió secamente Draco, mirándola fijamente.

Blaise miro a ambos de reojo.

- Arreglen sus problemas – dijo Blaise – Voy a la cocina por agua.

Blaise se escurrió rápidamente a la cocina, dejando a los dos solos. Matándose con la mirada.

- No tienes que ser mi niñera – refutó Gillian – Puedo cuidarme sola.

- Lo dudo – contestó serio.

- En todo caso, nadie te pidió que lo hagas – dijo Gillian enojada – Y tampoco quiero que me cuides.

- No se trata de lo que tu quieras – contestó Draco irritado – Tu no conoces cómo es la gente allá, afuera.

Gillian arrugó el ceño, disgustada con su comentario. Pero al él no le importaba, sabía que tenía razón.

- ¡Claro que sé! – Gritó Gillian.

- No lo sabes, has vivido encerrada dentro de una casa toda tu vida – contestó cortante Draco – No tienes idea de cómo es la gente.

Gillian abrió bastante los ojos, sorprendida por su comentario.

- No tienes que ser cruel conmigo – dijo Gillian desafiándolo con la mirada.

- Soy realista, Gillian – contestó Draco aun más irritado porque lo desafiarán – Esa es la diferencia, yo sé que las personas en el mundo real no son de confiar, siempre tienen dobles intenciones. No son buenas por naturaleza como crees.

- ¿Son cómo tu? – Cuestionó Gillian con las orejas rojas y con los puños cerrados a los costados.

- ¿Eso te dijeron tus nuevos amigos? – Preguntó con mofa Draco - ¿En ellos confías?

- Eres patético – dijo Gillian sosteniéndole la mirada.

Draco iba responderle, porque nadie lo llamaba patético y menos una persona que no conocía en qué mundo vivía, pero Blaise salió estrepitosamente de la cocina.

- ¡Hey! – Gritó Blaise moviendo las manos – Los deje solos para que arreglarán sus problemas, no para que sigan peleando.

- Yo no voy a ningún lado con él – contestó Gillian.

- Mejor – contestó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

- Hermano – dijo Blaise bajando los hombros y alargando la vocal final, luego miro a Gillian suplicante – Acompáñanos, te vas a divertir y no vas a tener que hablar con él, puedes quedarte a mi lado.

- Preferiría no ir – dijo Gillian levantando el mentón – Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de la próxima semana.

Dicho esto, Gillian camino con paso fuerte hacia el interior de la casa.

- No tenías que agarrártela con ella – dijo Blaise mirando de reojo a Draco.

Draco seguía mirando hacia las escaleras por donde Gillian se fue. Se levanto de hombros y salió de la casa.

**V**

(1) Traducción: La llave del futuro.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.<p>

¿Qué opinan del capítulo y de los nuevos personajes? Me divirtió escribir sobre ellos, en especial de Caspar, Alexa y Nathaniel.

Como habrán leído, el capítulo trata de todo lo que se dice y se cree de Draco Malfoy ¿Verdad? ¿Exagerado? ¿Qué creen?; parece que todo el mundo mágico sabía que Dominic y Draco no se llevaban bien.

¿Cómo creen que Draco y Gillian se arreglen?

¡Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
